Leaving Town
by LoverofLove
Summary: What happens when your memories of the ones you truly care about and have grown to love are forgotten? IchiRuki [1st chapter doesn't really give you a good feel for the story]
1. Normality

Plot Summary – They've all grown accustom to her presence. Her job is done though, and she must return to where she supposedly belongs. They finally realize their feelings, but it might be too late...

**A/N:** So this is basically something I thought might make a nice angsty-romancy story about a certain couple. When I thought of this, and I was thinking of a title, and I immediately thought of the song "Leaving Town" by Dexter Freebish. This story starts like it would happen in the real story of Bleach, but will turn pretty quick into its own story. So this beginning chapter is really only an introduction. Nothing important happens. Haha, yeah so that doesn't really help my case for wanting people to read this huh? Well, please do. I swear it'll get more into the plot by next chapter. Well, that's only if you say you like it… So yea, enjoy!

Dear Disclaimer, I hate you… And I don't own Bleach damn it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**

* * *

**_

_**Leaving Town**_

****

_Chapter 1: Normality _

"What the hell was that about?!" Rukia yelled, as she punched the newly dressed wound on Ichigo's chest. "How many times are you going to interfere, when I'm in the middle of exterminating a hollow?!"

"Well I wouldn't always have to interfere if you weren't so careless!" Ichigo yelled back with just as much heat radiating from him as Rukia.

It had been about a year since Soul Society triumphed over the Arrancar. Ever since then, Rukia and Ichigo were assigned to watch and protect Karakura Town from any further threats. At each passing week, less and less hollows were appearing.

Rukia continued to live in Yuzu's and Karin's room as part of the family. It had come clean to the whole family after the return from Hueco Mundo, of what exactly Rukia and Ichigo were and did. They had all gotten quite comfortable together. And eventually, Rukia was practically completely adjusted and accustomed to the living world's technology and culture. Although every once in awhile something new would appear to her, but it occurred less and less.

Rukia also continued to attend school with Ichigo, Orihime, and the rest of the entourage. They were in their last year of school, resulting in Ichigo being at the age of seventeen. Strangely enough, due to Rukia's long term stay in the living world, her gigai seemed to have grown as if she was living in a human body. She, along with Ichigo and their many comrades, has matured as well.

"See this?" Ichigo said pointing to the wound Rukia had just dressed across his chest. "This is about where your neck is," he planted his hand on top of Rukia's head. "If I didn't _interfere_ by jumping in front of you, ya would have been hit and could have been killed!"

Rukia crossed her arms across her chest and gave Ichigo one of her traditional death glares that he has grown accustom to after the past few years. "I wouldn't have died, Ichigo! I can handle myself!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Oh Miss High and Mighty, so you think you can't die, huh? Well, I'm pretty sure ya can. Take that bastard Aizen for instance. He was a shinigami and even more powerful, but he died. So ya, think again, midget." He ended by folding his arms and delivering her a smirk.

"I never said I couldn't die idiot! I'm just saying I _won't_ die. There's a difference between _can't_ and _won't_. I have a strong will to live and with that I can get through anything. So, basically I won't ever die. At least that's what it said in this manga I've been reading…" She picked up the said mange and waved it in the air, showing it as a prop for her statement.

Ichigo's smirk disappeared and was replaced by his usual scowl. "Hey! I've been looking for that everywhere! I was almost done with it and then the next day when I was gonna finish it, I couldn't find it!" He lunged forward and grabbed it out of her unsuspecting hands.

"Ichigo! Give it back! I haven't finished it yet!" She started to try to grab it from him, but he continued to wave it around in the air to avoid her grip.

"So now you know how I feel! Just let me read the last bit of it and I'll let you have it. Next time why don't you ask to borrow my stuff first and then we'll be able to avoid this." He reached behind his back and tucked the mange into the back of his jeans.

"Well if you didn't just leave things around, maybe other people wouldn't think anybody's using them, pig. It was your loss, so give it back!" She tried reaching around him to retrieve it from his pants, only to be swatted away by the orange headed teen.

They were in each others faces by now, gritting their teeth. "I said I'll give it to you when I'm done!" Ichigo shouted again.

"Oh ya?" Rukia backed up to his desk and picked of the few pieces of paper. "Isn't this your history report that's due tomorrow?" she said with an evil grin.

His face went wide with concern for the newly finished report that would be worth fifty percent of his grade. "You wouldn't dare," Ichigo simple said.

Rukia just smiled, "Oh I think you know I would. Two can play at this game. Give me the manga or the report gets it," she said rolling the report up and placing it just inside the back of her jeans, where Ichigo had placed her desired asset.

They started to move in a circle, understanding that this was going to be war. They made a few complete circles until they stopped with Ichigo now near his desk and Rukia standing in front of his bed.

"Just hand it over, Ichigo before I beat the shit out of you." Rukia said, holding her hand out with all seriousness.

"To hell with that!" Ichigo moved to grab her hand and pull her into him so he could have a clean grab for his precious report. But due to the amount of clutter in his room, he stumbled on what seemed to be a shirt and shorts, wrapped around a sneaker, causing him to fall forward on the petite raven-haired girl.

They had fallen back, onto Ichigo's bed, in quite a compromising position. This only commenced the fight, making Rukia wriggle around underneath him and wrapping her arms around his waist trying to grab the manga. Ichigo just continued to swat her hands away, while trying to get around her waist to retrieve his report. This went on for awhile, until Rukia decided to start punching Ichigo's chest.

"Damn it Rukia! Just give me my damn report! And stop punching me! I won't heal if you keep opening the damn wound! Damn it, bitch!" He yelled at her, finally grabbing a hold onto each of her wrists and slamming them down on to his bed so that they were on each side of the raven-haired girls head.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, Yuzu was just finishing up dinner as Isshin proceeded to set the table. Karin just sat at the said table reading a sport magazine.

Yuzu had apparently finished. "I'll go get Rukia and tell her dinner's ready," she said.

"Sure thing, my dear Yuzu. I'll go get Ichigo. He deserves more exercise due to the drop in hollows. More surprise attacks are in order!" Isshin said with excitement and determination present in his voice.

Karin just mumbled, "Shut up old man," without even moving her eye contact from her magazine.

"Daddy knows you love him! The cruel remarks are just a ploy and are your way of telling me you care," he said looking emotionally touched, and kneeling beside Karin with his hand over his heart.

Karin quickly punched him in the face, "Then I guess I care a lot old man. Now back off!"

"Nice punch Karin! Now let's go Yuzu! Don't want to let your lovely dinner go cold!" he said, rubbing his cheek and marching toward the stairs with Yuzu behind him.

Yuzu walked down the hall toward her room, assuming that's where she would find Rukia. To her dismay, Rukia was not there and decided she would go check to see if she was with Ichigo.

When she got to his room, her father was standing in the door way, mouth ajar and eyes wide. She looked in the room and established the same expression seen on her father's face. They stood there for quite some time, which only made Karin come upstairs in an irritated mood.

"Hey, dinner's getting cold. What the hell is taking so long?!" she said in annoyance and stood looking in on what seemed to be the center of attention.

What was seen was truly a sight to behold. Ichigo was on top of Rukia, on his bed, with his waist positioned between her legs. He was also seen holding her arms against the bed.

"Ichigo! Give it to me!"

"I will, Rukia! Just be patient!"

"No! Give it to me now!"

"Let me finish first!"

"You're taking to long! I can't wait any longer!"

"Well if you don't settle down I won't give it to you!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Karin yelled from the door way, with Yuzu holding her hand over her mouth.

"My boy has finally become a man," Isshin said, getting teary eyed.

Rukia and Ichigo turned only their heads to look at the intruders. "What?! Shut up old man. We're trying to settle something. Stay out of it!" Ichigo said in response to Karin's question.

Karin replied, pointing her finger at the both of them, "What could you possibly be settling in that position?"

Ichigo and Rukia both had a questionable look on their faces, then slowly turned back to each other and examined how the were placed. They immediately were shocked and faces turned a deep red. Ichigo let his pressure on her wrists go, just at the time Rukia pushed with all her might onto his chest. This made him fly off onto the floor, landing on his back.

Ichigo allowed a large howl to escape his mouth when landing on the floor. Rukia brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Ichigo then sat up Indian style, and as if they were reading each other's mind, they took out both the report and manga and handed it in the direction of each other. They each took it without looking at each other or saying a word, with the blush still visible on their faces.

"Ummm, well. Dinner is ready. Please come down when you're, umm, done with whatever you were doing," Yuzu said uncomfortably.

"WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!" Ichigo and Rukia yelled simultaneously. They then jumped up and followed the rest out of the room and down for dinner.

* * *

Dinner was quiet. No one would talk, and when someone was about to, Ichigo would look at them and glare, basically telling them 'You talk, you die.'

Finally though, Isshin did speak and believe it or not, it was a serious matter. "I was told that a few shinigami are coming to the living world tomorrow and requested a meeting with you two and a few of your friends. They'd like for you to all meet at the park by six."

Ichigo nodded and said, "We were planning on going to the park all day tomorrow anyway. So, ya."

Isshin smirked, "Ichigo. You do realize that the date in a relationship is suppose to happen before the se…"

"WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!" Rukia and Ichigo shot up from their chairs, yelling in unison, also creating the same deep crimson blush across their faces.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, what do you think? It's something that came to me during class. Yeah, I know I should be paying attention, blah blah blah. Anyway, it sounds like it's only a one-shot, but it's not. It's just leading up to it. I know it sounds kinda like nothing is going to happen, but it will. I felt you needed to get a feel for the characters, even though you already do, because duh you wouldn't be reading this if you didn't know them. But yea, please tell me what you think. Most appreciated. Later


	2. Wherever You Will Go

**A/N:** Okay, so this is a really long chapter. The beginning is just happening, there isn't really something happening only Rukia and Ichigo spending time together. The point is to show how they've spent so much time with each other through the years, so keep that in mind if it seems kinda blah. During the middle is where the main aspect of the story comes in. I tried to make the ending very emotional. Also, the chapter title was named after the song "Wherever you will go," by The Calling. I suggest you take a listen to it somehow. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

_Chapter 2: Wherever You Will Go_

It was already noon and they just arrived at the park. Rukia was wearing a mini-skirt with a t-shirt, while Ichigo was wearing khaki pants with a buttoned down t-shirt. They walked side-by-side finally reaching a lake that stretched out nicely. There were many kids playing around, couples having picnics, and dogs being walked.

"So, what exactly do you want to do until six?" Ichigo asked with his hands in his pockets, looking at Rukia.

She continued to stare out at the lake as a boat was going across. "I don't know."

"What do you mean 'You don't know'? You're the one who wanted to come to the park before all this meeting-shit was planned," Ichigo replied irritated.

She turned to look at him, with her hands on her hips. "Fine, let's go get some ice cream from the stall over there. I'm starving." She pointed to a stall visible from another edge of the lake.

"Well that turned out alright!" Rukia exclaimed throwing away a napkin used to whip her mouth.

Ichigo glared, "Well, that's because you weren't attacked by a dog and lost your ice cream cone."

Rukia smirked, "Hey! I offered you some of mine and all you did was stay in silence and avoided eye contact."

Ichigo was embarrassed of sharing the same cone as her. It was too intimate for his taste.

He huffed, "This is ridiculous. We still have a lot of time left." He turned and saw Rukia staring out onto the lake again. Her eyes seemed to glisten with the water, as the sun reflected in them. She stared out at the boat with desire in her mind. Lighter in attitude, Ichigo said, "Come on."

Her head snapped towards him and was shocked to feel his hand grab hers. Her eyes went wide as she looked from their hands to him in what seemed to be under a millisecond. Dumbstruck by his action, "W-where are we going?"

He wouldn't answer, but instead led them to a dock. Ichigo walked over to a man as Rukia just stood there looking out into the lake. Deep in the center boats were allowed to sail, but towards the shore, people were swimming. It was surprisingly very clean, but that's what it should be like due to the amount of 'No Littering" signs.

Ichigo handed the man money and walked back to Rukia, leading her to a boat. He stepped in and held out his hand for her to grab, "Here. Get in."

His behavior was shocking to her. He was being really weird, nice even. She grabbed his hand, feeling his coarse fingertips, yet soft palm. No matter, she had to admit she wasn't complaining about it. She rather liked it…

"Why are we doing this?"

"Don't act stupid. I could tell ever since we reached the lake you wanted to go out here. So we're out here." He picked up the oars and started rowing.

They went towards the dead middle of the lake, away from the dock. Until Ichigo put down the oars and sat back. They had been in silence just admiring the scenery.

"What do ya think this 'important meeting' is about?" Ichigo asked trying to relax.

Rukia just shrugged looking out at some kids splashing around near shore. "I rather not think about it. Every time something like this happens it makes me uneasy. It's never good news."

Ichigo stared curiously at Rukia and leaned up, in a closer position to his companion. He could see her discomfort from the conversation. He decided to try to loosen the tension.

"Hey Rukia, what do you think that is?" he said pointing into the water next to the boat.

She eagerly moved to the edge to see, "Are you going blind, Ichigo? I don't see a thing!"

He leaned farther out of the boat to point closer to the water, as she moved closer to look. "You have to look harder than! See? There."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "You're insane. There's nothing ther-" Ichigo quickly moved his hand and splashed Rukia dead in the face. It managed to get some of her shirt wet too. She was dripping with her mouth open in shock from what he had done.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! You ass! I'm soaked!" She yelled standing up in the boat. He laughed.

"I couldn't help it! Your reaction was priceless!"

"You know what else is priceless? Your life! That's why it won't be so hard to kill you!" she yelled.

He stood up, "Okay, calm down it was a joke! Geez, I was just trying to lighten the mood," Ichigo said looking away from her.

"Lighten the mood? How about I lighten the boat?!" She gave Ichigo a slight push on the chest making him lose his balance and fall right over the edge of the boat. In a split second, the splash was heard.

He resurfaced, "Rukia! What the hell?!"

"That was for splashing me," she said crossing her arms, sitting back down on the boat.

He glared, "Okay, okay. Fine, just help me back into the boat," he said holding his hand out to grab Rukia's.

She raised an eyebrow then grabbed his hand. Ichigo immediately smirked by this action and in a flash, he pulled Rukia over.

They were both soaked in the lake now. At first Rukia was pissed and started cursing at Ichigo until she splashed him. He then splashed her back and they were playing around and laughing before they could think about it.

Rukia felt something touch her leg. She screamed and flew into Ichigo, wrapping her arms around him. Ichigo froze, "Umm, what the hell are ya doing?"

"Something touched me!" she yelled frightened.

Ichigo laughed, "It's called fish. This is a lake, ya know. Not a pool."

Her cheeks turned slightly red. "Oh," was all she could utter out. Then they both noticed what position they were in. They were completely touching. They only thing in the way were their thin pieces of clothing that were glued to their skin due to the water. Their faces were so close they could feel each other breathing.

"Umm, I think we better go get dry. We have to meet up with 'em soon," Ichigo regretfully said.

"Y-yea. Good idea," Rukia agreed. They managed to get back into the boat, with Ichigo for the fourth time today, taking Rukia's hand and helping her in.

* * *

Their relationship has grown even stronger throughout the past years. They still managed to argue and childishly make fun of each other, but they have grown closer none the less. Everyone around them could see the way they would look at each other. They just couldn't see it themselves. Or maybe they did, but chose to ignore it. They've been through so much, yet they could go through so much more if only they knew how they truly felt.

* * *

They managed to retrieve some towels from the lifeguard station and at least tried to dry themselves off.

They started to walk to the rendez-vous point. Ichigo's gaze landed on Rukia as the sun was setting in the distance. Her hair was being blown lightly in the breeze, along with her skirt and shirt, showing her figure. He didn't realize it but stopped in his tracks while she continued to walk over towards the swings that were in the playground. This was their meeting place. He continued to stare in fascination. She seemed so, peaceful, at ease, and… beautiful.

She then turned around to face Ichigo, as one hand grasped the chain of a swing.

Too Ichigo's surprise, she was now looking at him and smiling, eyes holding slight amusement. "Ichigo, push me."

He couldn't deny the way she looked at him or the way she asked. It wasn't a question, yet it didn't feel like a demand. He walked over as she sat down. "Amused by the most childish things. You'll never change."

"You know it. Plus, you wouldn't want me to," she said nonchalantly.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, as he continued to push her back to move the swing. "Oh really? How are you so sure?"

There was hesitation in her reply, "Otherwise you wouldn't continually save me, like you have during all this time I've known you." She finished by turning her head slightly to look back at Ichigo.

It was the same way she looked at him when she first saw him in the streets. The same way she looked at him as she was leaving through the gate back to Soul Society, as a prisoner. The same way she returned to him in the fight with a bounto. He was always left speechless by that look. That one look that seemed to somehow freeze time.

He smirked after finally snapping out of his hypnotism. He then replied without thinking of how she would repsond, "Just because I save ya doesn't mean I wouldn't mind if ya changed."

She started to raise her voice, "You know Ichigo. I was just trying to point out something to you that I appreciated, even though I didn't exactly say it like that-"

Ichigo stopped pushing her and grabbed the chains to steady the swing. He then turned her around by twisting the chain. Her eyes were wide by his actions.

"Well, why didn't you say it _exactly_ like that? If you're trying to get a point across to me, you should know by now I can't figure it out through your way of speaking." He was looking into her eyes with full attention.

His eyes pierced at her soul as she stared back into those amber orbs. She smiled slightly, "You're right. Just, thanks for always watching over me. Even when I tell you I don't need you to. I know I can be stubborn and bitter, but you still stand up for me. Thanks Ichigo." She blushed as the moon was starting to shine brightly in the sky.

He smiled, "Ya know what, you're right. I wouldn't have ya any other way." At some point, Rukia's hands had been placed on top of Ichigo's, which were holding the chains on the swing. And Ichigo had been leaning forward, closer and closer to Rukia. They were closer than they ever thought they would be. Ichigo's head slightly tilted, as his lips were only an inch or so away from hers.

Then, Rukia whispered, "Ichigo, I-I…"

Leaning even closer without actually touching yet, Ichigo replied, "Yes Rukia?"

"I-I…" They both closed their eyes, anticipating what was coming.

"Yo!" was shouted from a distance. The two froze and then jumped back, blushing. 'So close,' was the same thought that ran through their minds.

Renji walked up followed by Rangiku, Toushirou, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yoruichi and Urahara. They were all wearing modern day clothes. From the other direction came Ishida, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Chad. Tatsuki has been involved in everything ever since she told everyone she was able to see everything they did, when she shouldn't be able to.

Urahara and Yoruichi were accepted back into Soul Society freely, although they spent almost all of their time in the living world.

"Hey, sorry we're late! I needed help with my grocery shopping," Orihime said cheerfully as the rest of the group's faces turned green just at the thought of the things she bought.

Rangiku replied, "Oh its fine! We were late too. Renji, Yumichika, Urahara and Ikkaku were betting on how many guys I could get to drool over me as I walked down a street. Yoruichi and Captain stayed out of it. They obviously don't know fun when they see it." The said two rolled their eyes as the other four were smiling devilishly.

Rukia stood up from the swing and walked over to the group as Ichigo followed. "Okay so what's this all about?" Ichigo finally spoke.

They all stood in a rather large circular shape. Ichigo was leaning back against a tree, while the rest stood around, with Rukia opposite of Ichigo.

Toushirou started. "As you have probably realized, the amount of hollows appearing in the living world having steadily been decreasing. There hasn't been one for about five months. Soul Society has come to a conclusion and a decision. They have discovered that hollows will no longer interfere in the living world."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "And what is this decision?" Everyone looked in anticipation. The rest of the Soul Society inhabitants looked down towards the ground, not wanting to see the reactions of what now were their close friends.

Toushirou responded emotionless. "There is no longer a need for shinigami to protect the living. They can be of much more use in Soul Society."

Orihime piped in, "What are you saying exactly?"

Rukia's head was now looking toward the ground like the rest of the shinigami. She knew what this meant, like everyone else. But she didn't need the straight forward explanation.

Ishida pushed his glasses back on his nose, "Please, continue Hitsugaya."

So, he did, "We will no longer be coming to the living world. Rukia will no longer stay here. She will return with us. This is an indefinite move. There is nothing we can do to change it. We leave tomorrow."

Tatsuki spoke, "So you're leaving? We won't see you ever again?"

Renji's head snapped up from her questions. They had grown quite close over the years and it hurt him inside to have to answer her. "No, you'll see us again. When you leave this world permanently and stay in Soul Society."

"In other words, when we die," Chad said.

Finally Ichigo began to talk. He was talking so softly, while the rest were saying many things jumbled together in there attempt to grasp reality. But through all of there rambling, Ichigo's soft voice was heard, as he was leaning against the tree with his eyes staring intensely at a certain raven-haired girl looking at the ground.

"So you just expect us to sit here and watch you guys go out of our lives, like nothing happened? I don't know about you guys, but I can't do that," he said.

"You have to. You don't have a choice Ichigo. We don't have a choice. You'll have a normal life again. Something you were always meant to have," Rukia said snapping her head up at him with hurt somewhat visible in her eyes.

"A normal life, Rukia?" he said, leaning away from the tree. "My life has never been normal. I've always seen souls of the dead. When you came, it gave me a purpose. So don't make it sound like these past few years weren't destined to happen! Don't you dare push this aside like you do with all those other emotions you have bottled up inside!" He was talking straight to Rukia now. It seemed like the others didn't exist.

Her voice was shaky now. "Ichigo, please! Don't do this. We can't do this now. We can't change anything. Don't start something we won't finish. We don't have enough time if we even dare to step into this!" She was yelling and holding back any tears that threatened to fall.

"Why not?! Tell me why you're pushing this aside?!" They were practically face to face now.

"Because we'll be leaving tomorrow! We won't be able to deal with this argument in less than a day! I rather spend these last hours with you, not doing this!"

Ichigo turned his head away to not look at her. Everyone's face was grim. Orihime, Tatsuki and Rangiku were threatening to cry. The rest held stern faces with furrowed eyebrows. Rukia held her eyes shut to stop the tears that were so close to falling.

Toushirou spoke after countless minutes of silence. "We'll meet at the bridge along the river tomorrow at sunset. We'll say our goodbye's there. For now, let's enjoy what time we have left."

"I'm going home," Ichigo stated flatly as he turned and walked away. Rukia looked over at the group as they gave her a nod to confirm what she wanted to do. Rukia then ran off to the Kurosaki residence in search for the orange haired boy.

* * *

It was already late. Time went by really fast. It was eleven at night and Yuzu, Karin and Isshin were awake due to the recent information Rukia gave them about her departure. Ichigo has been locked in his room since he returned.

"I can't believe you're leaving, Rukia! We've grown so attached to you! You're like a sister to us," Yuzu said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, you were the only other sane person in this house, other than me. I don't know if I can go back to that," Karin supported Yuzu's statement.

"I've grown to love you guys so much. You are truly family to me. But I can't do anything about this. I have to go," Rukia said with sadness easily read all over her face and words.

"To lose a daughter like you will tear me apart, dear Rukia. But I do wish you make up with Ichigo before you go. You mean more to him than he may put out," Isshin said seriously.

Rukia smiled slightly, "I intend to. I just want to thank you for everything you guys have done for me. I will never forget you." They each gave hugs and proceeded to go to bed. Rukia was planning on leaving before everyone woke up to avoid another goodbye. She rather them not watch her walk out of their lives.

* * *

Rukia was still dressed, sitting on what was her bed for the past few years. Ichigo wouldn't open his door when she knocked earlier, but she needed to talk to him.

* * *

Ichigo was lying on his bed. He hadn't changed or eaten or done anything, for that matter, when he came home after that 'life changing meeting' in the park.

'How can she just leave? She's accepting this without even putting up a fight. Doesn't this place mean anything to her? Doesn't anyone here mean anything to her? Don't I… mean anything to her?' Ichigo thought looking straight up at the ceiling.

The night was beautiful. There wasn't a cloud in the sky so the moon was easily shining into his room through his open window. The wind came through his open window, filling the room with a gentle, cool breeze.

'I don't know if I can just watch her leave. She makes it look like she has no reason to stay here. To stay with me… why should I fight for her if she's going willingly?'

Then, he heard a noise. He figured it was Rukia tapping on his door again. It was midnight now, but considering she was leaving tomorrow, she would be awake in order to talk to him. He didn't respond to the noise. He couldn't face her knowing how it would end.

Suddenly, a noise came from the window was heard, and then a raven-haired girl jumped in, standing straight up as soon as she was balanced.

"Rukia! What-what are you doing?!" Ichigo managed to get out as he leaned up on his bed with is elbows.

She sighed, "It's the only way I could get in here to talk to you. You wouldn't open the door and as long as I've known you, you keep the window open at night. Ichigo, we need to talk."

Ichigo got up off his bed and started to walk towards the door, "We don't need to talk Rukia. Just - have a nice life," he said without looking at her.

She ran in front of him, well before he reached the door and pushed him to stop with her hands on his chest. "Ichigo! Stop being so childish! If you think you're the only one who's depressed or sad about this, then you really are an idiot!"

"Well if ya feel like that too, why aren't ya doing something about it?! Why are you just accepting it?!" Ichigo argued back.

"Because I can't do anything about it!" she said with Ichigo opening his mouth to reply, but Rukia held her index finger up in front of Ichigo's lips to stop him, knowing what he was going to say. "_You_ can't do anything about it, Ichigo," she said softly, her eyes turning into puddles as the tears welded up.

Rukia's hands were still placed on his chest, while Ichigo's hands somehow managed to rest on her hips. His voice softened as well, "But I don't know if I can deal without having you there in my life."

She looked down from his sad, brown eyes, "You'll be able to. They plan on erasing our memories and taking away all of your spiritual powers."

He took a step back, breaking contact with her. "You have to be fucking kidding me! You're leaving, but now they are making us forget everything, like shinigami or spirits ever exited?! I can't take this anymore!" he couldn't believe this.

"They think this is the best way! I don't know what to think about it. Part of me doesn't want to forget a single thing, yet another part of me is not wanting to remember if it will only cause me pain," she said, the pain evident in her voice.

"Rukia," Ichigo said sternly, but Rukia cut in. "I know that you're probably not going to show up tomorrow, just because that's the way you are and you can't face things like this. So I'm going to tell you now, even though after tomorrow night you won't remember any of this. Since the first day we met, you've been there to protect me. We fought all the time about stupid things, we still do actually, but you always cared about what happened to me even though you never showed it."

"Rukia-" Ichigo said.

"No. Let me finish. You were always there for me, whether I asked for it or not. I just want to say 'thanks'. For everything. Can you- can you just do me one favor?" she said looking hopeful in his reply.

He stared back at her, interested in what he possibly could do for her. "What?"

"Be happy. Don't live your life with that scowl always on your face. Enjoy it, - every moment of it." She gave him a soft smile as a lone tear slid down her cheek. Then, she turned around grabbing the door handle.

Ichigo reached out and grabbed her other arms wrist causing her to swirl around. Wondering what else he could want. "Stay with me tonight," he said with confidence in his eyes.

Her eyes widened, "Ichigo, I-"

"Please. You can leave in the morning without waking me, just – stay," he said with a hint of begging in his voice, as he reached up and whipped away the track left by the tear on her cheek.

Her body melted at his fragility, then nodded with a weak smile. They walked over to his bed, as they both uncomfortly lied down on top of the covers beside on another.

They laid there in silence. Ichigo closed his eyes, just to escape what was reality. Then he suddenly felt movement. His eyes snapped open. He looked down to find Rukia's body cuddled up next to his, with her hand resting on his stomach and her head on his chest. Ichigo's face relaxed after the sudden surprise died, and he wrapped his arms around her, bringing them even closer.

Rukia's eyes were closed, but her lips curved into a smile as Ichigo held her back. He was always able to give her the feeling of safety and comfort.

"Rukia," Ichigo said, planning on telling her something he never thought he could.

She looked up, with her violet eyes staring deep into his amber, "Yes, Ichigo?"

He was speechless by her look. Everything he was going to say was gone. All he could muster up to say was, "Night."

She smiled, "Good night, Ichigo," she said closing her eyes and realizing those were the last words they would speak to each other.

They both wanted this moment to last forever, trying to stay awake as long as possible. But sleep was inevitable, and soon, they were lost in their dreams.

* * *

Rukia had spent her entire day walking around the town, getting one last glimpse of everything she had grown accustom too. And everything she saw, reminded her of Ichigo. Of course it would, he was the one who introduced her to everything. Her heart was aching, yearning for the comfort of last night.

_She woke up with a smile dancing across her face. Her eyes fluttered open and noticed she was in the same position she had fallen asleep to. Regretfully, she had to move. She sat up carefully, not daring to let him wake up and witness her leave. She sat at the edge of his bed, staring at his relaxed face. No scowl: the way she loved it. She gently lifted her hand and held it on his cheek, causing tears to build up. He smiled at the feel of her touch and leaned into her hand, causing her tears to fall freely. She whispered, ever so slightly, "Even if my mind doesn't, my heart will always remember you." She pulled away, walked to the door, and gave a finally look back to the sound asleep, orange-haired boy that changed her life. Then, she was gone._

They both couldn't handle a final goodbye, whether it was admitted or not. But the sun was getting lower in the sky, and Rukia needed to go to the rendez-vous point. It was the same spot she left when she was captured by her brother and Renji. The same spot where she thought she would never see Ichigo again.

* * *

"Please, Orihime. Be strong. We'll meet again, I promise. When you finally come to Soul Society, we'll all be there for you," Rukia said eyes watered, as she held the fragile girl in her arms.

"But I won't remember you! How will that work?" the visibly emotionally girl asked.

"Once you reach Soul Society, the memory you were once erased of will return. So, we will meet again. I promise you," Rukia said, trying to make this easier than it really was.

Orihime just nodded and said, "You'll always be one of my best friends, Rukia."

"You too, Orihime. You too." They gave a final hug and parted.

Tears were falling everywhere. Rangiku, Rukia, Orihime and even Tatsuki were crying. All of the men were trying to hold back. They had an image to keep, you know?

* * *

Ichigo was still in his room. He woke up to an empty room, as was expected. He preferred it this way anyway. The thought of actually witnessing her leave tore him apart. He lied on his bed, still able to smell her lavender scent. He looked out the window, easily seeing the sun was beginning to set.

'She'll be gone soon,' he thought. 'I just wish – wish we had more time. After all this time, I was never able to tell her – tell her exactly what I – how I – it doesn't matter anymore. I won't remember any of that tomorrow. I won't have to feel that regret of her not knowing. But, even though my mind doesn't, my heart will remember.'

Ichigo stood up from his bed and looked out the window at the sky again. 'I can make it in time.' He then spoke out loud, "I_ have_ to make it in time."

He ran downstairs and found his family sitting at the table, only his dad was standing near him as he stopped.

Isshin put a hand on his shoulder and spoke with kindness in his voice. "Hurry up son, don't keep her waiting." Ichigo gave a sad smirk towards him and ran out the door.

* * *

He could hear his feet slam against the ground as he moved as fast as he could. The orange sky, turned slightly gray as the rain began to fall. Every thought in his head was of Rukia. He needed to see her. He needed to tell her what he was afraid to tell her last night when she was in his arms.

* * *

Rukia looked around at everyone who she grew to love and was now being forced to forget. It was thought ironic as the rain began to fall.

Renji had just opened up the gate that led back to Soul Society and Rukia was the first to go through. She stared into each one of their faces on last time and managed to give a smile before turning around to walk to the gate. Her heart was falling more and more into her stomach as she took each step to the gate. She stopped ten feet away, just staring at it.

'Once I go through, it's all gone. Everything. And once I go to sleep tonight, my memories will be all gone. My memories of everything. I just wish – wish I could tell him – everything,' she thought, and then began to walk to the gate again. She was three feet from entering and she didn't plan on stopping, but was forced to.

She felt a hand grab her wrist, the same way when she reached for the door handle last night. She turned around, hesitating at first, only to find the one she had not given a true farewell to yet. The one she couldn't face to give a true farewell to.

Her eyes widened. "Ichigo, what – why are you-" she uttered out of her mouth.

He cut her off as their eyes were locked, allowing the other a glimpse of their emotions going throughout their bodies.

"I needed you to know, that every moment I spent with you, from every time we fought, to every time we tried to save each other, I wouldn't give up any of those moments. Not one. Every little scratch I got that you yelled at me for, saying it was because of you that I got them, was worth getting. Just to have another moment with you. Just to get a chance to see you pissed off at me for something, to see you laugh, to see you sad. But most of all, just to see you smile. You made my life something I could have never dreamed of having. You're something I can never replace and will hold in my heart forever."

They stood there staring at each other. Rukia had tears running down her face, wild. Everyone else heard everything, but to Rukia and Ichigo, they were the only ones there. They were the only two in the universe. After finally absorbing it all, Rukia lunged herself at Ichigo, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, giving the impression he would never let go. He then rested his chin on her head. They held each other for what seemed like forever, until Rukia lifted her head to look at Ichigo.

"Even when my mind forgets, my heart will remember that I'll always love you, Ichigo Kurosaki," she said with her lips close to his, and could feel each others breathing. She turned around to escape what could never be, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back against his body. He then whispered against her lips, "I'll love you for eternity." And with that said, their lips met. And time stopped.

When they parted, she walked away towards the gate. As she reached the gate, she turned her head slightly and looked back. And with the slightest smile and a lone tear trailing down her cheek, she was gone.

* * *

He was on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 'She loves me,' he thought with a sad smile. 'I'm afraid to go to sleep. Once I do, she'll be gone forever. But I can't stay awake _forever_.'

She was lying on her bed, knowing what was inevitable to come during the night. 'He loves me,' she said with a soft smile.

And as if they both could hear each other, their thoughts combined.

'I promise to meet you again someday,' Ichigo thought looking out of his window from his bed, at the moon.

'I'll wait for that day to come,' Rukia thought staring out at the moon.

Together they thought, 'And when it comes, I'll never let you go.' And they closed their eyes as sleep took over.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that's that. Might be corny but oh well. Now time will go by. Everyone will be older and people won't remember. And so the journey begins. Please tell me what you think. Later


	3. All the Same

**A/N:** Another long chapter. I don't know how I'm able to do this. It's just flowing out of me like soup going down my throat. I don't know if that really makes any sense but I'm hungry, that's for sure. So, guess what happens in this long chapter. Go ahead, guess. I'm not telling, I'm just saying guess. You're probably all right considering this story can't really continue without it happening, so yeah. Thanks to all who reviewed and please keep it up. I didn't really proofread it that well so please don't be harsh if there are some mistakes. I really just wanted to get this out there for you guys to read. The song is "All the Same," by the Sick Puppies. And it's also the name of the title of this chapter. That's a pattern if you couldn't tell – the fact that the chap titles are song names. So yea, I'm gonna stop rambling now. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: People wouldn't say they owned Bleach. This is so ridiculous.

Also, I just want to say that any songs I may use or parts of songs I may use are not mine. Call me lazy cus I am, I just don't want to do a disclaimer every time for that as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

_Chapter 3: All the Same_

Today was going to be a good day. Ichigo knew this. It was summer and his classes for college were over. He's been studying medicine ever since he was in his last year of high school. His plan, or maybe his father's plan, was for him to stay in the family business, but he had a true passion for music. He started writing his own songs in the middle of classes when the professor was having trouble grabbing everyone's attention with molecular division. From those songs, grew a band consisting of Chad on bass, Ishida on keyboard and Tatsuki on drums, with him on guitar and vocals.

They would often play at the local restaurant/bar where they all managed to have a part time job, due to the fact that Orihime was head chef of the establishment. Apparently her culinary skills improved, but she still had her absurd concoctions that surprisingly were seen as works of art. It was a pretty fancy place. People would wear suits and dresses, but yet the way everything was presented made everyone feel right at home and comfortable so that it didn't give off that 'You're not supposed to laugh or make any loud noises that will interrupt any other customers' mood. It was loud, and welcomed a good time.

He's been living in his own apartment since his first year of college. He grew tired of the old man waking him up early in the morning with a drop kick. Not surprisingly, Yuzu and Karin moved out last year for their first year of college too. They all loved their dear father, but they needed to escape.

Today was Ichigo's birthday. He never liked his birthday because he never felt it was a big deal; something that just comes around and should be passed by without acknowledgement. He had all the reason to not like his birthday, especially since last year on this day, his three-year long girlfriend, Senna, was caught cheating on him with her next door neighbor. It's not like he fell apart over it. He loved her, but he never really was in love with her. At least that's what he figured. But this year felt different.

It was his twenty-second birthday. He had to work tonight, but since Orihime was never good with keeping secrets, she accidentally leaked out a little party they were throwing for him there. It wasn't going to be anything big, which he was perfectly fine with. Just people he cared about being around him was good enough for him. His friends really were something though. They knew how he felt about his birthday, but planned on doing it anyway. They always looked out for him, like for instance, they would push for him to go out with a girl that was ogling him all night when he was bartending, but he would never do it. He really was a pretty happy guy. Ever since one day five years ago came, he felt like there was no reason for him to go around scowling all the time. He changed his attitude around and was now rarely seen angry, sad or depressed. He was happy, he just always felt like there has been something missing in his life.

He was now walking along one of his favorite routes to take. He wasn't planning on going anywhere, just felt like walking. He loved walking along this certain sidewalk where it overlooked a lake that kids were often seen swimming in, or boats floating around towards the center. But if you came across it at a certain time, it was vacant. And when the sun reflected off of it, it gave him a surreal, peaceful feeling.

It was about two-thirty in the afternoon and his khaki shorts and light blue muscle shirt moved only the slightest bit in the breeze. He would pass only a few people walking, which was basically only one every three minutes. But there were benches placed along the sidewalk where people could be found sitting, listening to music, reading or eating. Cars barely passed by as well. It was the slowest time of the day. In about forty five minutes to an hour, everything will pick up and it will turn into a mob.

* * *

It's been planned for awhile now to go into the living world. It's weird. The higher ups agreed five years ago that no one would be venturing into the living world again, due to the fact that hollow attacks have stopped. There hasn't been very much to do in Soul Society because of this development. It became a custom to live in a gigai by everyone, just to give them something to do. This would allow them to eat, exercise, and do all the other things they didn't have to do as souls. It took up time. Thus, because of this, they would each age, resulting in them to look older. 

But they were now allowed to go back to where they were forbidden to ever return to. Rukia had only remembered going to the living world only a few times before, but knew many things about it from the help of some of her closer friends who apparently spent a great amount of time there. Some sort of business has to be done, but Rukia wasn't told what exactly. She didn't mind really, she just really wanted to see everything there. Urahara and Yoruichi already went ahead and they were going to meet up when the rest got there. Her brother, Byakuya, Unohana who has been in a relationship with Byakuya surprisingly, Renji, Shuuhei, Rangiku, Momo, Toushirou, and her, were all going. Ikkaku, and Yumichika planned on meeting up later on. Apparently they were going to rent a town house, and from what she heard it was a fairly large one, allowing everyone to fit easily in it, including the two who would come later.

She had just gotten there, but was immediately captivated by the beauty of the summer flowers, the green grass, the clear blue sky, and the warmth of the sun that fell on her skin. Of course Soul Society had this, but everything about this was different in its own way. It gave her a different feeling. A feeling that she felt she lost somehow, but suddenly found again.

She quickly settled into her large room that she was sharing with Rangiku and Momo, finishing by putting her favorite Chappy doll on her bed. They questioned her in why she was in such a rush, but all she could say was she needed to be outside and soak in every bit of its surroundings. So, she grabbed what Renji had described to her as 'manga' and had bought before coming to their house, stuffed it in her bag and flew out the door.

She walked, now knowing exactly where she was going, but keeping track of things on the way in order to remember how to get back. She walked on a sidewalk and found that it overlooked a large park with a lake in the middle. After looking down on it for quite some time, she found an unoccupied bench nearby. After taking a seat and getting comfortable, she began to read what she quickly learned she loved.

* * *

His hands were in his pockets, as he looked at the scenery around him. He closed his eyes and breathed in the crisp air, not stopping, but continuing to walk. When his eyes slowly began to open again, they immediately were distracted by a figure sitting on a bench he was coming up to. It seemed like all the air he had just breathed in was now stuck in his lungs. He was captivated by everything he could see about her. Her short, raven-colored hair was dancing on her practically bare shoulders from the light breeze, along with her lavender mini-skirt and white tank top. She seemed to be fully fascinated in what looked surprisingly like a manga. 

He couldn't take his eyes off her face, and by the time he was about five feet from being directly in front of her, she looked up from her entertainment, sensing an audience. Her eyes met his, leaving him in shock. Then suddenly, he tripped on the sidewalk, where there were no cracks or rocks to tumble on, but only the clumsiness of your own two feet to allow you to trip. He flew to the ground, just catching himself with his hands to stop the impact on his chest or head, but mainly stopping the fall with his knee. But, instead of immediately jumping up, he lowered himself to the ground, not wanting to get up and face the embarrassment of his actions. He was now lying on his stomach, with his hands still pushing against the ground in the same position that they caught him, and his forehead was now leaning against the ground as well.

Rukia's mouth flew open and she quickly got up, throwing her manga on the bench. She knelt down to the ground beside him, where he still did not dare to move.

"Oh my god! Are you all right?" she said with concern, but she couldn't help the slight curve of the corners of her lips from what just happened.

"Ahh, well, I'm fine. My pride isn't, but I think that means I'll live," he said without moving.

She chuckled, "Do you want some help getting up then?"

"Umm, nah. I think I'll just stay here for awhile. Might as well, seeing as I'm so well acquainted with the concrete now," she could just make out what looked like a smirk on his face, but still couldn't see from the way he was lying.

She smiled, "Well, let me at least help you turn over. Meeting concrete is one thing, but eating it is another."

He sighed with a chuckle, "Yeah, your right." He groaned as he began to flip over, with her grabbing a hold to one of his arms to help him. He was now leaning off the ground with his elbows.

"Thanks," he was able to utter as his amber eyes once again met her violet. After five seconds of eye contact, Rukia broke it smiling and looking to the ground, as Ichigo displayed a smirk on his face.

She looked down, noticing his knee. "Your knee is all scratched up!"

He looked down, "Well, that's where the pain is coming from, huh?"

She stood up, walked over to the bench and grabbed her bag. She pulled out a bandage and sat down beside him again.

"Here, lift up your leg and put it on my lap," she said as she sat Indian style.

"What are you planning on doing?" he said hesitantly.

She raised an eyebrow, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to tie you up with this bandage and roll you down the hill so you'll go flying into that lake," she said then looking at him sarcastically.

He then raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Then you know if you try to do that, I'm taking you with me."

She smiled, "Just keep your leg still so I can stop the bleeding."

"Yes, doctor," he said with a salute.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help a smirk as she wrapped his leg in the white bandage.

"Well, it's all done. You should be fine, but it's probably gonna sting and bite you in the ass later. You're lucky I was here to stop the bleeding. Who knows what could have happened if you were stuck here all by yourself." she said even thought knowing she was the reason for his 'accident'.

"Oh it has nothing to do with luck. It was fate that brought me to you today," he said acting suave.

"Oh yeah?" Rukia replied with a smile and raised eyebrow as she put everything back in her bag.

"Oh yes. I do believe so. But, seriously thanks. You're one of the kindest strangers I've ever met. You can't be from around _here_," Ichigo said in a complimentary tone.

"No, actually, I'm not. I'm here with some friends on business. It's really beautiful here. I couldn't help but admire the scenery," she said looking around as she was talking.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I've lived here all my life and it still surprises me how nice it can get," he said looking down the hill, just being able to see the lake from his sitting position. He was still leaning on his forearms.

"You know we should really move before people start to come and end up stepping on us," Rukia said with a smile.

Ichigo lifted his arm to look at his watch, "Nah, we have about fifteen to twenty minutes left before that happens. I much rather stay here and talk to you, if you don't mind," he said smiling from ear to ear.

Rukia's eyes widened and she looked to the ground quickly to recover and looked back up. "No, I don't mind," she said gladly.

He held his hand out to her, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

She grabbed his large rough, yet soft hand, "Rukia Kuchiki."

Minutes flew by as they talked about small details of their lives. Ichigo told her about how he had a part time job as a bartender, while she told him she had a job in advertising. She really couldn't think of anything and thought that it wasn't too interesting, yet wasn't too original. They joked, he flirted, and she just tried to brush it off.

She stood up and held her hand down to him, "Here, from the groans I heard earlier from just turning over, I think you might need a hand for this one," she said chuckling.

He grabbed her small soft hand, "Wow, such a lady."

She shook her head, as he groaned getting up and steadied himself. She smiled after a few seconds went by where he just stared at her, "You can let go of my hand now."

"Oh sorry," he said letting go and rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort. "So, how long are you staying around here?" he said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. I think it's pretty long considering we settled into a town house we're renting," she stated easily.

He smiled, gaining back his self-esteem, "So, what are the chances I'll run into you again?"

She smirked, "Well, you didn't run into me. You ran into the ground."

"Haha. Very funny. What are the chances I'll _see_ you again?" he questioned again, tilting his head to the side.

She laughed as people started to fill the sidewalk and cars started to fill the streets. She started to walk backwards as she said, "Well, if it was truly fate that brought us here together on this fine day then I'd say the chances are good."

He smiled back at her smiling face, "Then I'll be looking forward for that day to come, Rukia Kuchiki," he shouted in order for her to here from her distance and the people that were now crowded around them trying to get by.

"Me too, Ichigo Kurosaki. Me too," she then turned around to walk a foot or two, until she turned her head slightly to give him a finally glance, as he was still standing there smiling at her.

Ichigo stood there watching her walk away. 'If I have to make one wish for my birthday, I'd want it to be that I see her again,' he thought still in a trance. 'This is a good day after all.'

* * *

"Rukia! Where in the hell did you go?!" Renji yelled as he saw her come through the front door. Everyone turned to see her walk into the living room. Byakuya looked at her, expecting an explanation. 

"Sorry. I told Momo and Rangiku I was just going out to enjoy the outdoors. Damn. Can't I just enjoy an hour or two of peace?" she said putting her bag down on a coffee table.

Renji and Toushirou shook there heads. Byakuya spoke. "Urahara and Yoruichi plan on meeting us tonight for dinner. We need to discuss some things. We're going to a nice place supposedly so we need to get ready. We're meeting at six."

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant ten minutes early, but were met at the door by Urahara and Yoruichi. They apparently just arrived as well. The restaurant was full, but since their table had just left and been cleaned already, they were able to be seated right away. 

"Hi, my name's Kiego. Please follow me and I'll seat you," said the man wearing black pants, and a black shirt with a white tie. It seemed to be the uniform, for every male and female that seemed to work there, wore the same thing. Some people of the group gave each other looks from the familiarity of the man, but rubbed it off.

They were seated at a table near the bar, and a female came over to their table. "Hey! My name's Tatsuki. I'll be your waiter for this evening. Here are your menus and I'll give you some time to look it over, and I'll be back." Everyone's face was shocked to see such a familiar face, especially Renji. Rukia didn't notice a thing and just looked at the menu.

Then as soon as everyone got over the shock and started looking at the menus, Tatsuki ran out into the center of the room. "Okay I need everyone's attention! The regulars here should know that today is our fabulous bartender's birthday," she started pointing towards some who she was probably referring to as the said 'regulars'.

"He's going to come through that door in about thirty seconds and I need you all to help us sing happy birthday when he comes in. Do you think you guys can do that?" she asked knowing the answer. Everyone loved the happy bartender.

"Yeah!" was shouted throughout the restaurant.

"Okay! Now make sure you make it nice and loud! Now get ready!" she said as all the staff came out into the center of the room awaiting the bartender to come in. To everyone's surprise, except Rukia of course. Familiar faces were seen: Ishida, Orihime, Chad, Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin. They were stunned. They didn't know how to deal with this. They figured they might run into someone sooner or later considering they were in the same town, but to run into practically all of them in one night was too much to handle.

Then, in came a man, wearing black pants, a black shirt, with a silk black vest over that, and a diagonally striped tie colored black and white. The main attention grabber about him was his bright orange hair. Everyone's mouth dropped. They did not want to run into him out of everyone. Rukia's eyes widened surprised to run into him again in the same day, but most of all, glad she did.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ICHIGO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" they roared throughout the restaurant, ending with a cheer. He smiled from ear to ear.

He laughed a little, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, "Thanks everyone, but I doubt you want to have us stand here all night. So, let's get back to work for a little bit so you guys can get what you came for." Everyone "aw'd" at his statement.

Orihime stepped up, "Ichigo, we'll go back to work but we'll be expecting you to play tonight. Deal?" she said smiling.

He smiled and looked around at everyone, "I'd be happy to." People who have heard him and the band play before cheered at this. Everyone then went back to work and Ichigo made his way to the bar to start.

Rukia didn't take her eyes off him and everyone besides Renji, Shuuhei, Byakuya, Urahara and Toushirou saw this. So, basically all the females saw this. Rangiku and Momo who were sitting closest to her wanted to comment on this. Rangiku nudged her with her elbow and Momo kicked her under the table.

"Hey. Whatcha staring at?" Rangiku said with that all-knowing tone.

Rukia quickly looked away from the man behind the bar, "Huh? Oh nothing."

"Yeah right! You were so going all dreamy eyed over that guy!" Momo said.

"God! Keep it down, will ya?" Rukia said getting irritated.

"Please girl, no one can hear us. Plus the men are too into whatever boring thing they're talking about. Unohana and Yoruichi can probably hear but they aren't going to say a thing," Rangiku said to settle Rukia down.

They four women knew it was wrong to push this, but how could they just let it go, knowing how much they truly felt about each other? They were women after all. They were suckers for romance.

"I met him today when I left the house to take a walk," Rukia said seeing Momo's and Rangiku's eyes widen with both surprise and excitement. "I was reading on a bench when I felt someone watching me. I looked up and saw him walking by staring at me. He was surprised by my sudden looking up, I guess, and he tripped on nothing and fell straight to the ground. It was pretty funny, but cute. So I helped him with a pretty bad gash on his knee and we talked for awhile on the ground. I really didn't expect to see him again," she said the last statement looking back at him with those dreamy eyes again.

The two women listening turned into moosh. "That's so cute!" they said simultaneously.

"Shh! Now you're being loud!" Rukia replied.

"Sorry," they said simultaneously again.

"Why don't you go say hello?" Momo suggested.

"Haha. Funny. I don't think so," Rukia laughed, looking back down at her menu.

"What? We all know you want to," Momo replied.

Rukia only replied with silence as she stared back towards the bar.

"Well, if you don't want to say "hi," why don't you go get a drink?" Rangiku replied with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "No harm in getting a drink, is there?"

Rukia smiled, "I'll be back."

* * *

"Yo Ichigo! Don't look now, but there's some sexy little chica coming towards the bar. Oh man what I wouldn't give to spend a night with that ho-," Kiego said leaning towards Ichigo who had his back to the room mixing some drinks. 

"Hey! Keep it in your pants! Geez! And you're surprised why you've been banned from the lake?" Ichigo stopped him.

"I can't help it that the women tend to wear those little bikinis!" Kiego said defensively.

"No, but you can help not stalking them… Hey! What have I told you about being behind my bar! Get out of here!" Ichigo yelled throwing Kiego through the part of the counter that pulled up to get behind the bar. Kiego ended up knocking a corkscrew on the floor right under the door.

As Ichigo watched Kiego hastily go back to work, he noticed the said 'sexy little chica' coming towards the bar. Too him it reminded him of a movie because the way she was walking and the way she looked made it look like it was all in slow-motion. She was wearing a little black dress ending right above her knee and accented all of her curves. He just stood there watching her approach with his mouth ajar and eyes wide. When he started to gain some sense in that head of his he thanked god that she was looking around the restaurant and not straight ahead. As soon as he started to see her head move, Ichigo dove to the ground.

"What in the hell am I doing?" Ichigo said to himself. "I've never acted like this over a girl before. Why am I being such a pansy? Now, pick up that corkscrew while you're down here and stand up now. How about now? Come on, n-"

"Hey there," came the familiar feminine voice. Ichigo apparently forgot why he was on the floor in the reason and was just having trouble getting back up from his nerves breaking down or something. Just from hearing her voice his body flew up instinctively. But due to the position he was in, his head slammed into the door causing a loud 'whack' to be heard.

Rukia's hand flew to her mouth and eyes went wide. She leaned up to see over the counter. "Oh my god! Are you okay?!"

Ichigo slowly rose from below the counter with his hand holding the top of his head and his face scrunched up slightly from the throbbing pain. "Uh, yeah. I'm just noticing a pattern. Every time we meet I end up getting hurt. Maybe I should start wearing pads and a helmet or start carrying around band-aids," he replied with a smile.

She gave him a smile back with concern still on her face. "Would it make you feel better if I said 'Happy Birthday' to you?" she asked in a pleading voice.

He smirked, "I don't know. Why don't you try it out? See what happens."

"Happy Birthday, Ichigo Kurosaki," she said as cheerful as she could.

"Wow. Worked like a charm. You've got some sort of special power or something," he said trying to charm her.

She laughed, realizing that he was more right than he really knew.

"So, what can I do for you?" he said filling up a cup of beer for a man sitting a couple seats away.

"Well, I was wondering what you would recommend?" she said getting comfortable on the bar stool and leaning her elbows on the counter, which she then held her head with her hands.

He raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "For a drink?"

"No for my tuna casserole," she said smirking back with her eyebrow rose this time.

He chuckled, "Well, it depends. I'm gonna need you to answer a few questions before I can decide something like that for ya."

"Oh really? Well then mister professional, go right on ahead," she said very interested.

"So, if you were going to the movies right now and there was a horror movie, a comedy movie, or an action movie playing, which one would you see?"

She raised an eyebrow, "How will this help you decide what drink I should have?"

"Oh believe me, it has to do with everything," he smiled big. She couldn't help but smile back.

"I didn't hear you say romance in there."

"That's because from what I've learned, most females would go see that, so it doesn't count."

She pouted jokingly, "Okay fine, action."

"An action girl, huh? Interesting. So, if you were going to choose between chocolate cake or potato chips, which one right now?"

"Chocolate cake, without question."

"Okay final question. Are you in the mood to be lazy or jump around doing somersaults?"

"Lazy."

"Okay, then hold on." He walked to the back counter and poured a drink. He turned around sliding her the drink with a cherry in it. "Take a sip," he said waiting patiently.

She took the glass to her lips and drank. She laughed, "Coke?"

He smiled, "Go ahead and lie, telling me it didn't hit the spot for ya," he said with complete confidence.

"Actually, it did," she laughed. "The cherry was a nice touch though."

"Oh that's my own creativity there," he laughed with her.

* * *

"Look at them up there. They're loving every minute of it," Momo said to Rangiku. 

"I don't know if I've ever seen Rukia so flirtatious before! I really don't think we should be doing this, but I can't help it. Ichigo really turned into a stud! Plus, seeing them part those few years ago broke my heart," Rangiku replied.

"I know. Me too. That night before she 'forgot' made me cry _for_ her because she wouldn't cry herself," Momo said making air quotes with her fingers for the word 'forgot'.

"Just make sure that Byakuya doesn't find out and we should be in good shape. It's not that hard considering they're talking about business and Unohana will help by using her charm on him," Rangiku said receiving a nod from Momo.

* * *

"So, not like I'm complaining or anything but are you here for business or something? Shouldn't that group of yours be expecting you to go back to them soon?" he said trying to sound smooth and not show the hint of sadness at the thought of her leaving him. 

"Trying to get rid of me so soon, huh?" she said teasingly. "No, they're talking it over now. They don't need me right now. Plus, it doesn't always have to be about business. A girl needs to have her own time, does she not?" she asked staring him straight in the eye, not even realizing how flirtatious she was being.

Ichigo gulped at the look she gave him, but then regained his suave attitude. "Of course she does. I'm flattered she's spending her own time with me," he said.

"Well you should be. She doesn't get to do this often," she said reluctantly.

Ichigo looked at her sadly as she looked down at her drink, pulling the cherry around in her soda. He hesitated but got the nerve anyway. "So, do you think this certain girl will be able to spend some of her own time aga-"

Orihime came out of the kitchen in her white gown. "Ichigo! Come on! It's time for you guys to play!" she yelled cupping her hands around her mouth to make it easier for him to hear her.

"Yeah, alright. Just a sec!" Ichigo yelled back. He turned back to Rukia. "Alright. I'm gonna go play some songs, so can you just stay hear, listen and I'll be back."

"You're in a band?" Rukia said surprised.

"Uh, yeah," he said not looking at her as he untied his apron on his waist. He looked back up with a smirk and his head tilted slightly to the side, "Draws you into me more doesn't it?"

Rukia's mouth went open to make a remark but couldn't find one in that head of hers. I guess it was true then. It was one more thing that made her intrigued by him.

"Alright. Stay here. I swear it's one of the best seats," he said, walking through the door he slammed his head on earlier and up to the stage where Chad, Tatsuki and Ishida were already set up to go.

* * *

"What's going on?" Byakuya said confused. 

"Looks like they're going to play us some music. Wow. Never took Kurosaki as the musician type," Urahara replied.

"Me either. Well anyway. They really need t come up with better techniques to repairing our zanpaktou. I took Zabimaru out the other day and I can't seem to recoil it back," Renji said, starting an in-depth conversation.

"I know. I've been researching on that actually," Urahara said in reply.

"Good because I shattered Senbonzakura last week and it hasn't been put back together since," Byakuya said emotionless.

"Wow! Good going Kuchiki! That takes pure talent to totally disassemble a zanpaktou!" Urahara said in an impressed tone, as Shuuhei nodded in agreement and Toushirou just sat there shaking his head.

"This is ridiculous," Yoruichi whispered to the three other women. "Can't they think of anything else to talk about other than their zanpaktou?!"

Unohana replied unsurprised, "Apparently not."

"Hey, Rukia's alone at the bar. Mind if I go over there and keep her company?" Rangiku said to the other three.

"Yeah, me too. This is really killing me," Momo responded.

"Yeah, I guess we'll stay here and make sure they don't know where you guys went to. Not like they'll notice you even left…" Yoruichi said with no excitement present in her voice.

* * *

"Rukia!" The two women called as they took a bar stool on both sides of her. "We thought we'd keep you some company up here," Momo said getting comfortable. 

"Won't they notice we aren't there anymore?" Rukia questioned.

"I'll doubt they'll notice. They're too distracted by their conversation about their zanpaktou," Rangiku said, resulting in all three rolling their eyes.

* * *

Ichigo stood on stage and for the first time since he began to play at the restaurant he felt nervous. 'Probably because of her,' he thought. Pushing the nervousness out of his mind, he took a deep breath. 

He strapped on his deep red yet slowly fading into a bright orange, Gibson SG Firebird, and walked up to the microphone. "So, we're gonna start off with a song I wrote only about a week ago. I don't really know where it came from but, we're gonna play it. So I hope you like it."

He gave a nod to the rest of his band mates and the music started. Then, he sang.

_I don't mind where you come from  
As long as you come to me  
But I don't like illusions I can't see  
Them clearly  
I don't care, no I wouldn't dare  
To fix the twist in you  
You've shown me eventually what you'll do  
I don't mind  
I don't care  
As long as you're here _

Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
And do it all over again  
It's all the same

Hours slide and days go by  
Till you decide to come  
But in-between it always seems too long

_But I have the skill, yeah  
I have the will, to breath you in while I can  
However long you stay is all that I am  
_

_I don't mind, I don't care  
As long as you're here_

Ichigo looked back at the girl he left at the bar and formed a huge smile on his face. Rukia, seeing this, couldn't help but smile back. She easily admitted that he was playing amazingly. And for him, he could easily admit that _she_ was amazing.

_Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
And do it all over again  
It's always the same _

Wrong or Right  
Black or White  
If I close my eyes  
It's all the same

In my life  
The compromise  
I'll close my eyes  
It's all the same

Go ahead say it  
You're leaving  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are now  
If you take me for everything  
Do it all over again  
It's all the same

He backed up from the microphone as he let the strings on his guitar vibrate. Chad did the same with his bass, Ishida stepped a foot away his keyboard and Tatsuki put her hands on the drums to stop the vibration and noise.

The whole restaurant broke out in a roar. It was really something. Rangiku's and Momo's mouths were open as they slowly turned to Rukia to see her reaction.

She continued to stare at the orange-haired attention grabber. Then slowly her mouth curved into a smile and all she could say was, "Wow," with dreamy eyes.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

So, tell me what you think about the whole meeting and such. Next chapter is still going to be his birthday. I just thought this was a good spot to stop, plus it's long enough. Well, for me it's long enough. So I hope you liked, and if you did I hope you review. Later


	4. If I Fall

**A/N: **I just want to let you all know, my updates aren't going to be planned. They will sometimes be incredibly quick, like the next day, or even the same day, or week apart. It will be very random so just keep your eyes open. I just don't want you to expect a weekly thing or a every two day thing. Ya know? Okay! So thank you to all you wonderful people you reviewed. Greatly appreciated! This chapter is another long one. Most of it is just Ichigo and Rukia continuing to be around each other and fluff and blah. But some reasons are explained, a surprise here and there and a mystery is created in this chapter so keep an eye out for that. Also, this chapter is named after the song by Amber Pacific, _"If I Fall."_ Well that's about it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

_Chapter 4: If I fall_

"Rukia. RUKIA!" Rangiku called from the side.

"Huh? What?" Rukia replied turning to her friend, while recovering from her hypnotism.

The two friends smiled devilishly. "You're falling for him aren't you?" Momo said with that huge smile still planted on her face. Rangiku just nodded in agreement. The two couldn't help but think, 'again' after Momo asked her question.

"What?!" Rukia shot back. She chuckled slightly, "I barely even know him! He seems like a nice guy, but settle down with the assumptions!" Her friends were crazy. They knew her pretty damn well. They should know that she wasn't the kind of person to just fall head over heels for some guy she hardly knew.

"Alright! Alright. Don't bite our heads off. It was just a simple question," Momo said raising her hands to the sides of her head in the way you would if you wanted to say, "Don't shoot!" Rukia just huffed.

"Oh look! He's coming back. Let's go Momo," Rangiku said pulling on her arm.

"You really don't have to leave," Rukia said, trying to not let them think anything else of the situation.

"Yeah right! And get in the way of you two enjoying yourself? I don't think so!" Rangiku said giving Rukia a finally wink. Rukia delivered one of her infamous death-glares.

The crowd just started to settle down, along with the screaming of many girls. Ichigo was making his way off stage back to the bar, when a woman around his age stepped in his path. "Marry me!" she yelled, with her friends in the background laughing with anticipation of his answer.

He laughed with discomfort, "Umm, maybe later?" He gave a smile, and the girl fainted straight to the ground. He had no idea what to do in this situation and when her friends started to help her, he quietly slipped away on his way back to the bar.

Rukia saw the whole thing from the bar. She laughed and rolled her eyes, "Great, he has fan-girls." She took a sip of her drink, when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Woah. That was scary," Ichigo said putting his apron back on behind the bar. "So, where were we?" he asked with a smile, leaning on the bar counter.

She turned her head slightly in confusion. "You just played amazingly and you're pretending like nothing happened?" She couldn't help but smirk. She thought he would come back and brag about his performance, but he wasn't.

He chuckled. "Thanks," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, and looked towards the counter. Gaining some confidence back, he looked back up. "So, can I give ya a refill?" She nodded. 'Must not be as full of himself as I thought.'

He made it quickly and brought it back. She pouted playfully, "No cherry this time?" He put on a shocked face, "How could I forget?" He dropped the cherry in her drink.

Orihime then walked over to the bar. "Ichigo! Wonderful! You have to start playing here more often. You're really good. Plus, we'd get more customers that way," she said happily.

"Thanks. Oh, Orihime! I want you to meet someone. This is Rukia," Ichigo said in return.

Orihime began to say hello when her eyes met Rukia's. Her mouth went wide and tears began to fill her eyes. Then, she immediately threw her arms around her and embraced her. Rukia's eyes grew.

"Umm, hi. Nice to meet you too," Rukia replied confused.

Orihime let go, remembering everything, even the fact that no one is supposed to remember. She put on a fake smile, even though she felt the sorrow from the past flooding her mind. It was so tragic. "It's so nice to meet you! I have to go back to work now! I hope to see you again!" She quickly walked away.

Ichigo scratched his head in confusion, "That was weird."

"Hey! Can I get another J.D. down here?" a man called from a few seats down.

"Ya, no problem. Right away," Ichigo turned around to fix the drink. When he turned around he noticed a man had sat himself down next to Rukia. It was obvious was he was doing. He wanted to strangle the guy for some reason. Sure he thought Rukia was pleasing physically and her personality was something different, which kept him interested, but he still barely knew her. It wasn't his place to just go over there and stop the guy from making his move. So Ichigo just gave the drink to the man who asked for it and started wiping the counter.

"Have I seen you here before?" the man asked Rukia.

She just gave a polite smile. "No. This is my first time coming here," she continued to not make eye contact and look either at her drink or at the bar wall.

"That makes sense. I would have definitely seen you, if you had been here before. I'm Miroku."

"Hi," was all Rukia said. She didn't even look at him.

"What do you say I buy you another drink and we get to know each other?"

"No, I think I'm okay," Rukia said shaking her drink to show it wasn't empty yet.

"Nonsense," he said to her remark. "Hey buddy! How about another drink for the little lady here?"

Ichigo turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised. '_Buddy_?' He had been listening to the entire conversation and found it quite humorous how this guy wouldn't give up.

"I said I was fine. And who are you calling 'little lady?'" Rukia replied to him with a disgusted glare. 'Can't this guy take a hint?'

"No need to get all feisty on me," he said, and rudely placed a hand on her thigh.

"Get the hell off me now or you'll lose that hand," she said through her gritted teeth, too infuriated to shove him off yet.

"Oh come on. You don't really want me to, do you?" he said sliding his hand slowly up her leg more.

Ichigo didn't realize when it happened, but he was on the other side of the bar now. He grabbed the man's arm on Rukia's leg and yanked it; pulling him completely off the stool. He threw him up against the counter, with his hands gripping his shirt.

"Take a hint, _buddy_. She doesn't want your grimy hands on her. I suggest you leave," Ichigo said with rage obvious on his face.

"Okay. Got it," the man said sheepishly. Ichigo let him go, and the man hurried off out the door. People were watching, but there wasn't many considering it was pretty late and most had left already.

Rukia was completely dumb founded. She probably could have dealt with that guy herself but she didn't expect Ichigo to step in like that. He then turned back towards her and smiled sweetly. "You okay?"

She nodded, "You didn't have to do that, you know," she said with a soft smile with gratitude in her voice.

"Yea, but I much rather see you smiling than giving off that 'I'm gonna kill you' look," he said laughing.

Momo came running over. "Rukia let's go. We're leaving. Quickly, before they realize you've been here the whole time." She then ran back.

Rukia then quickly stood up and put her purse on the counter. She started rummaging through it. She took out some money and reached out to put it under her glass.

Ichigo then grabbed her wrist. "Don't worry about it. Your company was payment enough."

She smiled sadly at his statement. She wasn't the type to let things like this happen, but something told her he wouldn't let her pay no matter how hard she tried.

Rangiku quickly ran over, "Rukia come on!"

Rukia turned back to Ichigo quickly. "Thanks for making tonight fun." She smiled and took off.

Ichigo smiled and looked down, only to see her purse on the counter. "Oh shit," he said out loud. He grabbed the purse and darted towards the entrance.

* * *

Everyone was already in their rented car, except Rukia and Rangiku. "If they ask where we were, which I'm sure they will, we were in the bathroom," Rangiku said powering walking to the car. 

Just when they were around the corner from the car, Rukia swirled around as she heard her name being called.

Ichigo ran up to her as she walked towards him. "Hey," he paused to catch his breath. "You took off so quickly, you forgot this," he said as he held out her purse.

She looked down at the purse and back up at him. She smiled sweetly, "Thanks." She took it from his hands.

"Okay. So I really don't want to sound like that guy from before, but," he smirked and titled his head to one side. "Would ya like to maybe go out sometime? That is if you had any free time, of course."

She smiled in response, "How about tomorrow?"

His face was shocked from her immediate confirmation. "Y-ya sure. How about we meet where we first met around noon?"

"Sounds great." Her face then showed surprise. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Happy Birthday, Ichigo." She walked backwards, enjoying the shock on his face from her kiss that lingered on his cheek. She finally turned around after seeing his face form into a smile.

Rangiku nudged her when she reached her. "Sounds like you have a date."

Rukia shrugged, "Maybe. Maybe not. But as far as anyone else knows, I'm enjoying the day by myself around town. Got that?"

Rangiku just nodded, "Of course."

* * *

Ichigo walked into his apartment and flopped onto his bed. He laid there putting his hands behind his head and smiling. "This has to be the best birthday I've ever had." He couldn't help but think of a certain raven-haired girl, and smiled more. And just like that, he fell asleep.

* * *

Rukia had just showered and came downstairs. Everyone was out of their gigai and almost out the door. "What the hell? What's going on?" 

Renji yelled. "Were you not listening at all tonight Rukia?!"

She stared back at him with no emotion on her face. 'I wasn't even there, you idiot'.

He huffed, "We're going out on patrol. Hurry your ass up and let's go!"

She quickly got out of her gigai and followed them out of their apartment.

Byakuya spoke. "Okay we'll split up. Toushirou, Unohana and Renji, come with me. The rest of you, you know what to do."

They separated and Rukia yelled out, "Okay. Someone better fill me in here!"

Shuuhei shook his head. "You shouldn't have spent the whole night with Ich- that guy at the bar," he said catching himself from slipping up.

"How did you find out about that?!" Rukia shot out.

Momo and Rangiku both yelled at the same time, "We didn't say anything!"

Shuuhei smiled, "Not every guy there was oblivious. I saw you flirting with him. Could have seen it with my eyes closed. You're obvious."

"I am not!"

"Please."

"Fine. Just tell me what the hell we're doing. Patrolling? There hasn't been a hollow for the longest time!" she said in question as they continued to walk the streets in the middle of the night.

Shuuhei started the explanation. "For a month there has been the appearance of a hollow every night. Something is going on and we don't know why they are suddenly starting again. In fact, we really don't know why they stopped."

"So, this is why we came to the living world. That makes sense considering we were never supposed to set foot in it again," Rukia said, understanding.

Rangiku interrupted her. "That's not it. It is strange that hollows are appearing again, but there's more. Something has been killing these hollows every night."

Rukia's face turned shock. "How could that be? All the shinigami were in Soul Society. Plus, you took away any spiritual energy anyone had down here. There couldn't have been anyone to do it, then again even see it."

"But there is, and we're trying to figure this out. We're waiting for a signal and then we'll rush over there and see if we can get a glimpse of what's stopping them," Momo explained.

Rukia looked at the ground trying to absorb all of the information. It was definitely a bad thing the hollows were reappearing, but who or what could possibly be killing them? If it's a shinigami they'll be executed for breaking the law...

And just like that, their spirit phones began to beep. Everyone took off in the direction. Even though this wasn't a good thing to be happening, they had to admit it was a hell of a lot more exciting then sitting down at a desk doing paperwork.

"It should be right over there!" Shuuhei shouted and pointed. And just before they could get into view of the hollow, a huge amount of spiritual energy was felt and could be seen engulfing the area. They got in closer to see, but were too late. The hollow had apparently been killed and the hunter had disappeared. As they stood there stunned by the speed of the kill and departure, they noticed Byakuya and the others had arrived too. Apparently, too late as well.

* * *

Ichigo woke up on his bed in complete sweat. He shot up and tried to catch his breath. "Not again," he said burying his face in his hands.

He had been having the same dream now, for a long time. He didn't know why, but it kept coming. He got up from his bed and staggered to the bathroom. He turned on the sink and threw some cold water on his face. He then looked up into the mirror and saw one of his eyes had begun to turn black. He reached up fast and rubbed his eye and leaned in closer to the mirror to see. This time, there was no black.

"What the hell is going on in my head? I must be going crazy. I'm finally gaining a trait from my dad, damn." He said out loud. He looked in the mirror again and noticed a red mark on his shirt around his shoulder. He quickly pulled it off and saw he had a decent gash that was still bleeding. "What the hell? My shirt isn't even ripped." The clock just then caught his eye. "11:20! Shit I gotta get going!"

* * *

Rukia was a little late. It was already 12:10, but it wasn't her fault. Byakuya proceeded to ask what she was doing today. She didn't plan on telling him she had a date with a human. That would make him disown her for sure, not to mention he would probably go and kill him. So, she just decided to be vague and say she was going to enjoy the living world, while they were here. All the hollows seemed to only appear at night anyways. She wasn't needed until then.

She was walking along the sidewalk when she came across the bench where she had originally been reading. Rukia stopped and laughed, putting her hand over her mouth. Ichigo was lying on the ground with his hands behind his head. She approached him finally and knelt down.

"What are you doing?" she said still laughing.

"I said let's meet where we first met. So that's what I'm doing," he said smirking up at her.

"So I suppose you tripped again after seeing another girl reading?" she replied smirking back.

He frowned slightly, "Hey! Who says I tripped because I saw you?"

She chuckled, "I do. There was nothing to trip over and it's when I finally looked up at you that you fell."

"You took me off guard!" He sighed, "So, in reply to your earlier question, no I didn't trip from seeing another beautiful girl."

Rukia smiled from ear to ear, "Who said anything about seeing another _beautiful _girl?"

He was surprised slightly from his traitorous mouth saying what he was thinking, but quickly accepted it, "Alright, alright. You're beautiful. Happy?" He smiled sitting up.

"Yes, I am happy actually," she said proudly. "And thank you."

"Geesh, a guy just wants to charm a woman and she gets all detective on me."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm charmed. That was very cute of you to do," she said putting her hand over her heart and talking as if she's been swept off her feet.

"There. Now that's the kind of reaction I want to receive," they looked at each other and chuckled. Rukia then remembered something.

"Oh yea! I have something for you." She reached into her jeans' pocket and pulled out a band-aid and gave it to him.

He laughed, "I love how you're thinking ahead."

"Well, you said you should start carrying around one when we meet," she said smiling.

"Wait, it's not just a band-aid. It's a _Chappy_ band-aid," he said with humor.

"Don't even think about mocking Chappy. You know deep down you love him!" she said as he put the band-aid in his back jeans pocket.

He laughed, "Okay so how about we go take a walk around town and I'll show you around?" She nodded in response.

* * *

They were really enjoying themselves. They felt so comfortable around each other. They went and got coffee, then went and saw an action movie, since Ichigo remembered that's what she said the night before. They were making there way through the park now. 

"So you're a musician, huh?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Oh. Yeah. It's more like a hobby. I love it, but I'm suppose to be a doctor. My dad basically planned that out a long time ago. I don't really have a choice," he said sadly.

"You always have a choice. If you love music that much, you shouldn't give up on it. If you just told your dad, I think he'd understand. Plus, you're really good," Rukia said trying to convince him.

Ichigo looked at her and smiled, "Yeah. I guess. I just don't want to let him down."

"If he knows you're happy, I doubt that means you let him down," she said simply.

He laughed a little, "Damn, you look only twenty-one, twenty-two, and you've got the wisdom of an old woman."

She forced a chuckled, 'I'm _way_ older than that,' she thought.

"So how's your advertising going?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Umm, its going good. We have a good pitch going on, so it's going pretty smoothly," she said hating how she just lied to his face.

"You sure it's okay that you're here? They don't need you? I wouldn't want you to lose your job or anything," he said in concern.

"Don't worry about it. I put in my two-cents already. They've got it covered. Plus, they are more like my family than co-workers. We've been together for a long time," she said, then turning her head to the side to blow out some air, so Ichigo wouldn't see her.

Just then, they reached a playground that only a few kids were playing at. Rukia's eyes lit up when she saw the swings.

Ichigo smiled at how innocent she seemed. "Come on, I'll push you." She smiled brightly and ran over and sat on the swing. He walked over and stood behind her. He began to push her, when suddenly they both got déjà vu. 'This feels so familiar,' they both thought. Ichigo stopped pushing, still in deep thought. Rukia turned on the swing to say what was on her mind. But as her hand gripped a part of the chain, she yelped.

"Oww!" She pulled back her hand and looked at her index finger. The tip was bleeding.

"What happened?" Ichigo said kneeling down in front of her to be more at level with her sitting on the swing.

"The chain cut me," Rukia said still staring at her finger.

"Here, let me see," Ichigo said reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out the Chappy band-aid and started to unwrap it. "This came in handy, didn't it?" he said smiling.

He took her hand gently and wrapped the band-aid around her slender finger. He held her hand for a minute still looking into her eyes. Then he finally leaned in and kissed the band-aid. "There. It should feel better in no time."

She chuckled, "Thanks."

"Why don't we go take a walk around the lake?" he said standing and holding his hand out for her to grab.

"Let's," she said grabbing his hand.

* * *

"No, I don't believe that," Ichigo said in reply. 

"Why not? You don't think I can?" Rukia said putting her hands on her hips.

"No, I don't think you can. In fact, I know you can't."

"Does this have anything to do with my height!?" she said raising her voice.

"Of course it does. You're not exactly a giant," he said to the frustrated raven haired woman.

"Height doesn't mean anything, genius! Here I'll prove to you I can climb this damn tree. You'll see. I'll bet you anything, I can," she said confidently.

"Anything, huh? That's risky. I could seriously say that I want a night of passionate, non-stop s-"

Rukia interrupted, "Not anything!" she yelled.

He laughed, "What? I was going to say 'a night of passionate, non-stop singing'. What were you thinking?" He opened his mouth, pretending to be in shock. "Rukia. You have a dirty mind!" He laughed.

She glared at him, while giving him a smile. "I'm just going to climb this tree now and prove you wrong. Here hold my ice cream," she said giving him the ice cream they had bought earlier. "Here hold this too," she said taking off her sweat shirt over her head. Ichigo couldn't help but be distracted by the fact that when she pulled it up, her shirt underneath was being caught and showed off her flat stomach.

She threw it at him, which snapped him back in reality and she straightened her tank top. She then began to climb the tree to Ichigo's amazement. She climbed up and then went along a branch that hung right over Ichigo. She then swung around and flipped over, so she was hanging upside down with her knees on the branch.

She did it all very quickly, which caused her tank top to fall from gravity, showing off her stomach and bra. She quickly threw her arms up to push it up, but lost balance and fell. With one arm Ichigo was able to catch her, while still holding the ice cream in his other hand. She was embarrassed, but thank god she didn't break her neck.

He placed her down on the ground, "You okay?" he said laughing lightly. He had a great view of her and couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, but I proved I could climb the tree!" she said happily.

"Yeah, yeah. I saw. I was wrong," he said, hating he was wrong, but couldn't help but return a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, a man with a dog on a leash was walking around the park, when he curiously saw a young woman start to climb a tree. He continued to watch and then saw that when she went to hang upside down, her shirt practically fell off. His eyes went wide and he subconsciously dropped the leash. The dog then took off like the speed of light. And the first thing it saw, was ice cream…

* * *

"So, I guess I win the bet, huh?" Rukia said slyly. 

"We didn't bet anything, remember?" Ichigo replied.

"I said 'I'd bet you anything'."

"You took that back after _your_ little misunderstanding," he said teasingly.

Barking was then heard. They both turned their heads. The dog was heading straight for Ichigo. He wasn't stopping so Ichigo began to slowly move, and then ended up sprinting.

Rukia held her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was pretty funny, but she didn't want him to get eaten. She then saw Ichigo was still holding the ice cream. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Throw away the ice cream!" she yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"What?!" was all he could yell. He was too distracted and the dog's barking was way too loud. He finally turned to look at her, while running. He saw her pretending to throw something. He couldn't figure it out. Then, he wasn't looking straight ahead and he ended up running into a bench causing him to flip over it, landing on his left ankle, causing him to yelp. He managed to let go of the ice cream in mid air, causing the dog to stop chasing him and enjoy a snack.

Rukia ran over and fell to the ground. "Ichigo! Oh my god! That looked terrible! Are you okay?" she said fast with concern.

Ichigo moaned. He then looked up to see the dog eating. "I was trying to tell you to throw the ice cream away," Rukia said disappointedly.

"Yeah, I got that now," he said in annoyance. He began to try to get up, with the help of Rukia, but had throbbing pain on his ankle. "Ahh! Damn it!"

Rukia frowned. "We should bring you some place. Where's the nearest hospital?"

He sighed, "I guess my dad's clinic."

"Your dad has a clinic?" she asked interested.

"Yea, it's at the house I grew up in," he said.

"Alright, tell me where to go," she said supporting him by putting his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

"Ichigo! What the hell did ya do, son?" Isshin yelled after bandaging his ankle. "Plus, you did it in front of a beautiful young woman. That has to hurt!" 

Ichigo rolled his eyes but knew his words were true. "I don't want to talk about it," he said, avoiding the constant teasing he would receive.

"Fine! You shouldn't go doing anything straining on that ankle of yours. So if you plan on doing any certain activities in the middle of the night with a certain beautiful-"

Ichigo interrupted him wit a swift punch in the cheek. "Shut up, old man!"

Rukia just stood there shocked about their relationship.

"Good punch, son!" Isshin said holding his cheek. "Why don't you just stay in your old room tonight? Your sisters are here too. They're going to help me with the clinic tomorrow. It's gonna be very busy."

"Yeah, I think that's probably best," Ichigo replies trying to stand up.

"Rukia, why don't you help him to his room?" Isshin said with a smirk and his eyebrow raised.

"Perverted old man. Come on, Rukia," Ichigo said trying to save her from his father.

* * *

Two girls were sitting at the kitchen table and looked as their brother and a young girl came in. "Yuzu, Karin, this is Rukia. Rukia these are my sisters," Ichigo introduced them. Yuzu smiled politely, while Karin's mouth opened widely. 

"You okay, Karin?" Ichigo asked.

"Umm, yeah. I'm fine. Nice to meet you Rukia!" she said, dragging Yuzu out of the room.

"That was weird. Anyway, my room's the first door on the left at the top of the stairs," he said as she continued to help him move.

* * *

She helped him sit on his bed. "Okay, so I have to get back now. I have some work to get to," she said sadly. It was night already and she had a mystery to solve. 

He sighed, "Alright. I had a great time today, aside from the whole dog incident."

"Yeah, me too," she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Feel better okay? I'll come by in the morning and see how you're doing, okay?"

He immediately smiled, "I feel better already. I'll be waiting for ya, then." She walked to the door and before closing it behind her, smiled.

* * *

Ichigo noticed Rukia's sweatshirt on his bed and immediately jumped up forgetting his ankle. He began to limp towards his window, and luckily, saw she was below him on the street. "Rukia!" he called out. 

She looked up and saw Ichigo leaning out of a window.

"You forgot your sweatshirt," he said throwing it down.

She caught it, "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow, Ichigo!"

* * *

"Everyone split up. That way we have more of a chance to catch this hollow and its killer in action," Byakuya said. 

Rukia was walking around the town. She kept thinking about the day she had spent with Ichigo. Thus, she constantly had a smile on her face. She was really starting to have feelings for him. It scared her slightly. She hadn't liked anyone like that for awhile. There was this guy a year ago, but that wasn't really anything. These feelings reminded her of what she once felt for Kaien a long time ago. What if I fall? What if Momo's accusation from yesterday was right on? What if I already did? He's a human. I'm a shinigami.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone. "It's near," she said taking off in the right direction.

When she arrived her phone stopped beeping and she found no hollow. But to her surprise, she found Ichigo. He was lying on the ground. She then realized he was outside of his father's clinic or his old house.

"Why was he outside? How did he get hurt? Did the hollow attack him?" she asked herself out loud. "I have to get him inside." She looked around to see the front doors were locked but then her eye caught something. She looked up at the open window, which led to his room. She then picked up Ichigo with all her strength and used shunpo to quickly bring him through his window.

She laid him on his bed, seeing that he was sweating furiously and his face was scowling. She gently rubbed his cheek slowly and within contact, Ichigo's face relaxed. Rukia smiled in response. "What were you doing out there?" she whispered softly.

She sighed and then walked to the window and turned around, "I'll see you tomorrow, Ichigo." Then she left.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Alright. So tell me what you're thinking. Opinions? Any? At all? If you haven't noticed I've been making similar events happening again. Such as the swing, the dog with the ice cream, which was only referenced to in the second chapter, but it still happened again. There is some other stuff like that too, I just can't remember. Keep your eyes open for more of those if you haven't noticed them. Wow, I'm predicting so much drama later on. There will be so many side plots I think. I might get rid of some, but I don't know. We'll see. This is _kind of_ planned out. I know what I eventually want to happen, but you never know what happens. My mind changes all the time. So, reviews would be nice… yeah….they would…. So, I guess I'm done wasting your time. Later


	5. What I've Done

**A/N:** Reviews are appreciated from everyone! Thank you! So basically, another development happens here and some interesting info and I can't think of any other way to describe this chapter. Oh! I know! It's really long! Yeah! I would have had this up yesterday, but my two older brothers decided to take me out for my birthday a week early. Yeah, I guess they do love me! They mostly did it because my birthday is on Mother's day this year. I know that really sucks. Damn. So, sorry for the delay.

**Side Note! **Okay, I'm naming this chapter after the song "What I've Done" by Linkin Park. Usually I wouldn't put the lyrics in the song unless it's being sung, but I really want to give you a feel for the chapter, so I might keep doing that. I want you to read it and think of Ichigo, mostly at the end of this chapter when Ichigo's dealing with his "new issues". You know what, listened to this song too, because it's sick. Lots of you are probably gonna skip the lyrics because you don't care, but please. I try to think of the perfect songs that will describe each chapter and then name it that, so there is some creativeness going on there! I don't want that to be totally ignored! Anyway, enough with me complaining or whining. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Damn disclaimer…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

_Chapter 5: What I've Done_

_In this farewell,  
There is no blood,  
There is no alibi,  
Cause I've drawn regret,  
From the truth,  
Of a thousands lies,  
So let mercy come and wash away… _

What I've Done,  
I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become,  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done…

Put to rest,  
What you thought of me  
While, I clean this slate,  
With the hands,  
Of uncertainty,  
So let mercy come,  
And wash away…

What I've Done,  
I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become,  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done…  
_For what I've done,  
I start again,  
And whatever pain may come,  
Today this ends,  
I'm forgiving what I've done… _

I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become,  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done…

* * *

He woke up exhausted. He turned to the clock to find it was three o'clock in the afternoon. 'How the hell did I manage to sleep this late?! Why didn't anyone wake me up?!'

He stood up fast and immediately grabbed the desk near his bed side due to the sudden dizziness that came over him. He slowly made his way out the door and down the stairs, only to be welcomed by Yuzu cooking at the stove.

"Hey Ichigo! Sleep well? You should have, considering you slept so late," Yuzu said turning around from stirring a pot.

"Hey. Yeah, I actually don't feel as rested as I hoped. I'm kinda dizzy, and I feel exhausted," Ichigo said leaning against the kitchen wall.

Yuzu frowned, "Maybe you should have dad take a look at you. You could be coming down with something."

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, "Yeah, maybe I should."

Karin came walking in, "Yuzu. The woman with the broken arm needs a thorough check-up. I have to go out to get more supplies. You know how dad's too irresponsible to remember to do that sort of thing. Oh, hey Ichigo."

He gave her a nod. Yuzu just nodded as well in understanding. Karin walked over and picked up a carrot sitting on the counter from where Yuzu was cooking. She starting chewing and then suddenly remembered. "Oh Ichigo! Rukia came by earlier."

"What?! Why didn't you wake me?!" he shouted bouncing up from against the wall.

"Chill out! She came and when Yuzu told her you were still sleeping she said not to wake you. Something about a call she got on her way here, saying she had an urgent meeting. She said to wish you well," Karin said with no emotion.

"Oh. Alright," Ichigo said disappointedly.

Karin then gave her full attention to him. "By the way, I wanted to ask you something."

He raised an eyebrow, "Okay…?"

"Don't you notice that Rukia is-" she was cut off with Isshin delivering a drop kick to Ichigo's side.

"Morning, son! You're losing your focus!" Isshin said smiling, standing next to his son on the floor with his hands on his hips.

"God damn it, old man! Can't you just say good morning like a normal father? Now I remember why I moved out so fast," Ichigo said standing up, rubbing his side.

Yuzu spoke up, "Ichigo isn't feeling well today, dad."

"Oh really? Is that your excuse? Back in the day, I had a broken leg, a sprained wrist, and a concussion. The day after I got all that I was about to get mugged. But you know what your father did?" Isshin said proudly.

The three children replied in a monotone voice simultaneously, "You beat him with your crutch and threw him through a car windshield."

"See! That didn't stop me from kicking the living hell out of him!" Isshin said excitedly.

Karin rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but you managed to trip over your crutch after that and hit your head on a fire hydrant causing another concussion."

He frowned, "Who told you that! I never told you that!" He walked over to the kitchen table and sat down with tears in his eyes from humiliation.

Ichigo's phone beeped. "Oh shit! I forgot I had to work today! I'm three hours late!" He ran to get his shoes. As he was putting them on he looked up at Karin, "Oh, what were you saying before? Did I notice _what_ about Rukia?"

"Oh, I was going to ask if you knew-"

"How beautiful she is!" Isshin said popping up from his chair, wrapping an arm around Karin's shoulders. She looked at him, raising her eyebrow in confusion.

Ichigo stood up, "Umm, yeah, well," he said rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort. "I have to go. I'll see you later." He walked out the door in a flash.

"Dad! What the hell was that about?" Karin said shoving his arm off her.

"He has to remember on his own," Isshin said looking her in the eyes with a serious tone.

Her eyes widened. "Dad, you know too?"

"I never forgot."

* * *

Ichigo flew into his apartment. "Shit! Ishida's gonna have my ass for being late." He flew into his bathroom and took a quick shower. He stood at the mirror with his towel wrapped around his waist. He started to do his hair when he felt dizzy again and fell to his knee, clutching the counter. He slid further and was then lying on his back. Then, darkness over came him.

* * *

"Alright, I'm here. What's the emergency?" Rukia said entering her apartment.

Renji was leaning against the living room wall with his arms crossed, "Just get in here and sit down."

She walked in and sat on the couch next to Momo, who was next to Toushirou, "What the hell is your problem? I got here as fast as I could!"

Shuuhei replied sitting in a chair with Rangiku sitting on the arm of it, "Don't pay attention to him. He's just have trouble winning over Tatsuki, so he's taking it out on everyone else."

Rukia raised her eyebrows and smirked, "Tatsuki? Isn't she the waiter from the other night?"

Toushirou replied leaning back on the couch, putting his hands behind his head, "Yep."

Renji snarled, "Shut the hell up!"

Byakuya and Unohana walked into the room then. "Oh, Rukia! God now we can get started," Unohana said, followed by Yoruichi and Urahara.

Urahara stood in the middle of the room, "Okay. My darling, Yoruichi, and I have been investigating this hollow case. We came across something quite interesting. We took into account where each hollow has appeared every night, and surprisingly enough, it's been making a pattern. Yoruichi, my dear?"

She walked over to him from leaning against the wall, rolling her eyes. She unrolled a map of the town and tacked it to the wall.

"Thank you, precious," he said pulling out a pointer. "This is obviously a map of Karakura Town. We have marked all the locations a hollow has been appearing for the past few weeks. As you can see, if you connect the lines between each appearance, it makes a sort of apple shape and then moves in a zigzag line and moves in another apple shape," he explained.

"Seems more like a peach shape to me," Momo replied.

"Really? I was thinking a plum," Toushirou said.

"A plum? No, no, no. It's definitely an orange," Rangiku interrupted.

"You're all wrong. It's a tomato," Renji intervened.

"You would say that, Tomato-head," Shuuhei teased him with a smirk.

Renji's fists clenched, but Byakuya was seen rolling his eyes as Unohana stroked his hand to calm him down from using bankai on them all, right then and there.

"Can we get back on track, please?" Yoruichi said in more of a threat than a request.

Urahara nodded as everyone quieted down again. "So, according to this pattern, it just finished its 'fruit-shape' and will go into a zigzag now. The only problem is we don't know if it will start going up on the zigzag or down. So we know it will either appear here or here tonight," he said pointing to the approximate places on the map.

Byakuya continued for him, "So tonight we will split into two groups and wait at these spots until the hollow appears. We _**will not**_ kill it though. Our goal right now is to find out what's killing them. We will wait and watch to see what it is. That's the plan. Everyone understand?"

Everyone either said yes or nodded in reply. "For now, someone has to go pick up our dinner. We ordered out for everyone," Shuuhei said, with Rangiku nodded next to him.

Rangiku smiled, "And I only think it's fair that Rukia goes, considering she made us all wait here for her to return."

"Thanks a lot," Rukia said standing and huffing, knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of this one.

"Hey, I'll come with you," Renji said grabbing the keys to the rented car.

They were outside now near the car. Rukia smiled devilishly at him. "You would come, wouldn't you? I've never seen you try so hard to get a girl to fall for you."

"I did once, but that was after I realized she was too short and had the attitude of a stubborn mule," he replied smiling.

She opened her mouth and glared, knowing he was referring to the time before she let him down easy, saying she didn't love him like that. "Hey, there's no need to be mean about it! Maybe I think its cute how hard you're trying."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just hope _she_ starts to think that," he said starting the car, then driving away.

* * *

Orihime walked over to Ishida at the front counter after seeing him furiously run over there and slam his fists on the computer screen. He has been the manager of the place ever since Orihime has been the head chef.

"Ishida, honey. Something borrowing you?" she said softly hugging him from behind.

His face softened from her contact. He turned around in her grasp, so he was now holding her back. "I'm just really busy tonight. I'm trying to get these payroll spread sheets filled out, but the damn computer is freezing on me. This is my third time re-doing it in the past 20 minutes. Plus I have to keep running back and forth from here to the bar because Kurosaki is an ass and hasn't come to work yet!" he said, starting off soft, but ended up yelling and gritting his teeth by the time he ended.

"He's not here yet?" She looked at the clock on the wall, "He's six hours late."

"I know! He's gonna get his ass kicked when I see him!" Ishida said yelling again.

Orihime reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. "Hey, calm down. Maybe he's late because something serious happened," she said softly.

"He better hope he got in an accident, otherwise _I'm_ gonna put him in the hospital!" he replied.

Her face widened with a look of distress, "You don't think he's hurt do you?!"

Ishida was snapped out of his rage from the sound of Orihime's voice being afraid. He then softened. "He's probably fine. He probably just forgot he was working tonight," he said pulling her close and kissing her forehead. He placed his chin on top of her head, holding her close.

"Hey, I have a question. Did you see who was here the other day? On Ichigo's birthday?"

"Yeah. There was girl hanging around him at the bar the whole night. Surprised me, considering he always manages to scare the other ones away due to the fact he's never interested. Why?"

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Please tell me you knew who that girl was."

He kept eye contact, "What do you mean?"

She smiled, "It was Rukia. Tell me you remember."

He smiled back. "I thought I was the only one. Tatsuki, Chad and Keigo didn't even blink when they all walked in the other day. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. It's apparent that they were surprised to see us all working here."

"Thank god! I didn't want to be the only one to remember. I didn't want to be alone. Once I saw Rukia, everything flashed before my eyes. I ended up hugging her, but she just looked at me confused," she said with relief.

"Don't worry. You're not. I'm glad I have someone to talk to about it, but right now I have to get back to the bar though. I can see an old man at the bar eyeing me from across the room. Well, it's either that or he's eyeing you up. Either way I'm gonna go back over there and either give him a drink or punch him in the face," he said smiling.

She giggled as he leaned down and captured her lips.

"Orihime! Hurry back! Keigo came in here and is starting to eat people's meals!" Chizuru yelled from across the restaurant, at the kitchen doors.

Orihime and Ishida broke apart, "Ah! I'm coming! We'll talk later, Ishida." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off as Ishida made his way to the bar.

* * *

Rukia and Renji entered the restaurant. They approached the desk and were greeted by the exact reason why Renji tagged along.

"Hey. You must really like the food here to be coming back twice in one day, Renji," Tatsuki said smirking.

"Twice in one day, huh? Wow Renji! Is that why you set you're alarm clock this morning? You never wake up early, yet you said you were going out to get breakfast…" Rukia said smirking and glaring, knowing exactly why he set his alarm now.

"Uh, yeah. I figured why waste the day away sleeping? So I decided to get breakfast. It's not that big of a deal," he said trying to keep calm and not strangle the petite girl next to him that enjoyed making his life a living hell.

"Well I guess you enjoyed those eggs this morning to want to come back," Tatsuki said.

Rukia smiled even more, "Since when do you like eggs, Renji? I remember precisely the first time I saw you try them, and let's just say they ended up being all over floor in a matter of seconds."

"That was a long time ago! People's taste buds change, you know!" Renji yelled back at Rukia, who was now laughing freely.

Tatsuki too was laughing now, "Renji, its okay. How about you guys follow me, so we can get your order?"

They nodded as they followed her to a table just outside the kitchen. "Wait here so I can go get your food. You can have a seat if you want," Tatsuki said, smiling directly at Renji. He couldn't help but stare shocked at her, with a smirk growing on his face subconsciously.

Rukia bursted out laughing again when Tatsuki disappeared through the doors.

"What is so god damn funny to you?" Renji said sitting down at the table, looking at Rukia intently.

"The fact that this girl has you totally wrapped around her finger. She might not realize that, but it's funny either way," she said leaning against the wall. He rolled his eyes at her, causing her to laugh again.

Then, Tatsuki and Orihime came walking out of the kitchen. Orihime was holding a large bag.

"I'm sorry. One of our staff, who is _very _idiotic thought he could just help himself to some food," Tatsuki said, shooting daggers towards Keigo who was now walking around with a bloody lip.

Orihime smiled and stepped forward. "I hope you don't mind that we just gave you another order of the chicken cutlets instead of the pork chops. Here, this is all on the house for your inconvenience," she said handing the bag to Rukia.

"No, its no problem at all and there's no need for it to be on the house. Really, its fine," Rukia replied.

Just at that moment the front doors slammed open. In came walking the late bartender, who was wearing a red long sleeve, button down dress shirt, with black dress pants and sunglasses.

He walked over to the four, after smiling at two ladies who were checking him out.

"Ichigo! Where the hell have you been?!" Tatsuki shot at him.

"Are you okay? Were you in an accident?" Orihime questioned.

"You're six hours late! Ishida gonna kick your ass for making him do your job!" Tatsuki continued.

"Woa, woa, woa. Settle down now. I came in here to get some food. Not work," he said smiling.

"Wait, you weren't in an accident?" Orihime asked again.

He walked closer to her until it was definitely to close for comfort. He placed a hand under chin, forcing her to look at him. "No, I wasn't. But thanks for worrying, sexy. Wanna join me in a meal?"

Orihime was too stunned to move. Tatsuki shouted and grabbed the arm holding Orihime's chin, "Ichigo! Are you sure you didn't hit your head on something?!"

He turned and smiled at her, "Hey, there's plenty of me to go around. You can join me too," he said wrapping his arm around her waist bringing her closer.

"What the hell are you doing?" she said trying to get free of his arm.

He chuckled, and then turned to see the two gaping at the scene in front of him. He froze when his amber eyes met her violet. He immediately let go of the other two and walked over to her. Her tight low waist jeans giving him the slightest glimpse of her stomach and hips, and her tight spaghetti strap tank top gave him a perfect image in his mind of exactly what she would look like without any of that on.

He was straight in front of her now, and he leaned the palms of his hands straight against the wall, on both sides of Rukia. He was smirking more than ever. His lips were placed about an inch away from hers as he whispered, "I would gladly give up dinner and devote the entire night to feeling every inch of your body against mine."

Rukia stuttered trying to get words out. Renji was now standing next to him and grabbed one of his arms, "You got some damn nerve to prance up to someone and touch them, not to mention verbally sexually harass someone."

Ichigo's head snapped at him. "Better let go unless you want to lose that hand," he said still smirking.

"Not unless you plan on leaving. What kind of person thinks they are so damn hot to be this cocky? Plus, it's dark outside if you didn't notice. Who the hell wears sunglasses at night?" Renji said back.

Ichigo grabbed Renji's hand twisted it and pinned him against the wall with his hand now wrapped around his throat. "I told you to let go. You'll be lucky if you can ever use that hand again now. Might just be broken, but I can make it worse."

"Ichigo, please. Let him go," Rukia said softly in his ear, as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you dating this guy or something?" he asked in an irritated tone,

"Hell no!" Rukia responded fast, not even realizing her urgency, until the words were out.

Ichigo smiled. "Good. Now let's go back to my place." He let go of Renji causing him to fall to the floor gasping for air, and holding his throbbing hand.

"Umm, you got the wrong idea from that. Just because I'm not going out with him doesn't mean I'll sleep with you!" Rukia yelled back in surprise.

He laughed, "Oh come on now," he said grabbing her waist and pushing her body directly against his. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I can see how much you want me by the look in your eyes."

She shivered at his breath dancing along her neck and gulped. Then she felt his hands moving further down her waist. She pushed him away. "Get your hands off my ass!" she yelled, slapping him in the face, causing his glasses to fall off.

His face was turned to the side from the force of her slap. He was now looking at Renji. As Renji's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped slightly, a smirk grew on Ichigo's face as he realized the fear growing throughout the redhead.

Renji was now staring into two black eyes with yellow in place of his amber. He was completely stunned. 'How the hell is this possible? He- He's- He can't be- We took all of his powers away! Shit! How the hell are we supposed to deal with this?! He can't be allowed loose like this!' Renji was thinking rapidly.

Ichigo walked over to Renji and bent down grabbing his sunglasses, but was in Renji's face, "See something you like?"

Renji just frowned, not daring to cause more of a scene, also because he couldn't stand against him without his zanpaktou.

Ichigo just laughed and put his glasses back on. He turned to Rukia, "Your loss." He began to walk away and noticed Keigo was staring at him. He stopped and Keigo got down on his knees, grabbing Ichigo's shirt. "Teach me!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and pulled him up from his collar. Keigo smiled slightly with fear growing rapidly. "Please?"

Ichigo smiled, "You're in my way." And with that said, he threw Keigo into a table four feet away. A woman with purple hair was looking at Ichigo with amused and desiring eyes. Ichigo immediately saw her after averting his gaze from Keigo unable to move from his collision. He walked over to her, smirked, wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "Let's get out of here." She nodded in anticipation and off they marched out of the restaurant.

* * *

"What the hell happened to your hand?" Toushirou asked as Renji sat down and Rukia put the food on the table.

"He probably was starting to touch the waitress in a naughty way and got his hand broken for doing it," Shuuhei said as he started to eat his burger.

"No, you ass!" Renji shot back. "This guy-"

"I rather not talk about it. It has mostly to do with me and its making me very pissed just thinking about it," Rukia interjected.

Momo piped up, "Wait, that doesn't sound good. What happened, Rukia," she said softly with concern.

"Damn guy named Ichigo is a real jerk. Putting his hands all over-" Renji answered.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it! Damn it! I'm not hungry anymore!" She marched up the stairs, and you could hear a door slam.

"Renji, what the hell happened?" Rangiku asked in concern.

"Ichigo came in looking all badass, started flirting with Tatsuki and Orihime, then saw Rukia and went straight for her. He was saying how he was going to devote the whole night to feeling her body against his. Who says that anyway?" Renji explained.

They all raised their eyebrows in response to Ichigo's supposed pick-up line. "Anyway, I tried to get him to lay off her and he ended up breaking my hand and choking me against the wall. She told him to let go and he agreed saying something about going back to his place. Well because Rukia is Rukia, she started giving attitude but then he started to touch her and then she slapped him, knocking his sunglasses off."

"This sounds so dramatic! I wish I could have seen it!" Rangiku said in excitement.

"Oh yeah? Well here's the serious part. I saw his eyes after that. They were black and yellow," he said seriously.

Byakuya spoke up now, not wanting to voice his opinion in the whole sexually harassing his sister subject, because he already planned on beating the shit out of him. But now he had a reason to not kill him. "How is he able to be in hollow form? He's supposed to have no powers whatsoever."

Everyone turned to the now vocal Byakuya. Urahara spoke up now. "Well, if this is true, it's quite possible that we have found out our hollow slayer."

Yoruichi continued for him, "Maybe we should think things through if we are correct with our assumption. Urahara, Byakuya, Unohana, how about we go talk about this?"

"What the hell? Why are we being left out?" Shuuhei asked irritated,

"Because you guys could care less about this. This has to do with coordinates for making sure we get the locations precise. If we discuss anything important we'll inform you."

They exited the room. They sat there thinking about the event explained by Renji. "I just don't understand why she's so pissed. She usually would push it aside like it was nothing. This wouldn't get to her, but I don't get it," Renji stated.

"Idiot. It's because she's falling for him! God, guys are such idiots," Momo said.

"She's what?! I didn't even know she met him – _again_!" Renji said surprised.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that, heh," she said sheepishly. Rangiku elbowed her.

"Why the hell didn't anyone tell me?!" Renji asked.

"Because we figured you'd let it out to Byakuya by mistake," Shuuhei replied nonchalantly.

"We just wanted her to be happy. How cruel is it to keep her away from the person she loves?" Momo said sadly.

"This is insane. We won't be able to stay here. We can't get her attached and then yank her away again. That's gonna hurt even if she doesn't remember anything." Renji reasoned.

"Well, you don't exactly make sense of your own logic! Trying to get close to Tatsuki – you're gonna have to leave sooner or later too, ya know," Shuuhei replied.

Renji huffed, "You're right. Let her be happy. I promise. I won't let Byakuya find out."

"That's why she is taking this so hard," she explained. "Because the guy she was starting to have major feelings for turned into a total jerk. It's messing with her mind, not to mention her heart," Rangiku said sadly.

"We have to make sure she doesn't see if it's really Ichigo that is killing these hollows. She can't remember like that," Shuuhei stated. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but not like it matters right now. She just saw him walk out of the restaurant with some other woman. And from the way he was acting towards everyone tonight, he plans on getting some action," Renji said informatively.

"Shit. I guess we just have to remember that if anything happens, it wasn't Ichigo. He doesn't have control. He probably has no idea what's going on and is freaking out," Toushirou inputted.

"Hah, yeah. Try explaining that one to Rukia," Momo said crossing her arms leaning against the wall.

* * *

'Why was Ichigo such a jerk today? Did I really misjudge him? Why is this getting to me so much? Hah, I know why. Because I'm falling for him. Or at least I was. God! I hate this feeling! Is this seriously what it feels like when your heart is breaking? I'm probably overreacting. I met him only a couple of days ago. I shouldn't be this surprised. I barely know him, I guess. God this is so infuriating! What's worse is, is that he went off tonight with that other woman. Okay, from now on, I'm done. He's an asshole that doesn't deserve my tears!' She drove her head into her pillow as she lay on her bed on her stomach.

Rukia's thoughts were broken by a knock on the door. "Rukia! It's Momo and Rangiku. Can we come in?"

Rukia sat up fast and hid her bar of Cadbury chocolate under her pillow. "Yeah, come in."

The two walked in with concerned and pitied faces. They sat down on the edge of her bed. "Want to talk about it?" Rangiku questioned.

Rukia continued to pretend nothing was wrong. "Huh? What are you talking about? Talk about what?"

Momo put her hand on Rukia's shoulder, "Come on. We know by now when there is something wrong with you. Spill."

Rukia sighed and looked down to her lap. "I can't believe I'm getting so worked up over a guy. I've never been this way, except well, since…. Kaien. But this seems different in some way. I don't know, this seems so stupid and childish," she said ending with a snicker of disgust.

"No it's not stupid or childish. It's what happens when, well," Rangiku hesitated but continued, "when you fall in love." She gave Rukia a sad smile.

"Well apparently I fell in love with the wrong guy because he's a total asshole! He shoved me aside like the snow I can create from my Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia replied raising her voice.

"Maybe he wasn't exactly," Momo looked over at Rangiku, who was staring back at her and then continued, "himself."

Rukia frowned, "How can he not be himself? That couldn't have come out of nowhere, unless he's a schizophrenic."

The two friends did a fake laugh at the same time, "Heh, heh." They were then interrupted by Toushirou knocking on the door that was left open and saying, "Hey, it's time for patrol. Let's get going." The three nodded in response.

* * *

"Rukia, Unohana, Rangiku, Toushirou will come with me, the other group will consist of Urahara, Yoruichi, Renji, Momo and Shuuhei. You know your position, so all that's left is to wait. If this is what we believe to be, we will not proceed. We will return for further plans. Dismissed." Byakuya informed.

* * *

Rangiku was sitting on the edge of a building as she leaned into Toushirou and whispered, "I hope the hollow doesn't come to our position. If it is Ichigo, how the hell are we gonna keep it hidden from Rukia if she's right next to us?"

Toushirou continued to look forward off the building, "We can't. We just have to hope we don't have to try." She sighed as she turned to see Rukia sitting a few feet away with a stern face. 'It's just like her to hide what she feels,' Rangiku thought.

"The hollow has appeared at Urahara's position. We'll wait for further information," Byakuya stated. A sudden feeling of relief was felt through the few present.

* * *

"Thank god it's here and not where they are," Momo said with relief.

"Yeah, but what's taking so long for 'it' to show up?! I don't the other group coming if it doesn't show up fast enough. Rukia healed my hand earlier and somehow it was feeling more like pain than healing. She's one angry woman right now." Renji replied.

"Byakuya doesn't plan on coming here. He's waiting there until we give him the necessary information. So be patient 'free-loader'. 'He'll' come," Urahara said with confidence.

"Stop calling me that god damn it! And how do you know it really is 'him'?" Renji fought back.

Urahara just stared straight back at him and looked away, "Just because we got rid of his powers doesn't mean we came free him of his hollow capabilities. It's him. I'm sure of it."

And as if it was by queue, in came a man dressed in a red shirt and black pants, wearing sunglasses. "Quite stylish, if you ask me," Urahara said, as Yoruichi nodded in agreement.

Ichigo walked at his own pace as the hollow eyed him up. He smirked at it and slowly took off his glasses. Then, he pulled out a red glove with a blue flame and skull on it. He then used it to go into his shinigami form.

His body lay on the side of the road as he held his zangetsu tightly in his hand. He smiled even wider as he laughed devilishly and brutally shot towards the hollow, cutting it clean in two. And just like that, he moved back into his body and walked away putting his sunglasses back on and his hands in his pocket.

"Well, I guess that confirms that," Shuuhei said breaking the silence.

* * *

"So, you guys ended up seeing what it was?" Rukia asked as they lounged in the living room discussing the night's events.

"Well, not exactly," Yoruichi said not knowing how to answer.

"We saw it being killed. It has a lot of spiritual energy and we have a vague idea of what it looks like," Urahara said being elusive.

"And that is?" Rukia asked being in no mood for anything but a straight answer.

"Well, it's about this tall, this wide and is fast," Shuuhei said holding his hands out to show her the average height of Ichigo.

"That's it? That could be anything! Wow, we got nowhere tonight. I'm going to bed, then," she sighed and walked up the stairs.

Byakuya sat down where his sister was sitting, "So it's as we suspected then?"

Urahara nodded. Byakuya didn't look fazed, "Then we have to leave soon. His powers only awakened due to the spiritual energy that we put out by coming. When I had Renji come here those few weeks before we came to investigate the hollow that had randomly appeared, that must have triggered him. If we leave I believe it will retreat back to his normal state. Do you concur Urahara?"

"Yes. I believe so. There's no telling what will happen actually, but this is the best bet. The problem is we can't just leave if we know that hollows are appearing every night now," Urahara replied.

"True. We'll just have to hurry the investigation before things take a wrong turn with Kurosaki," Byakuya said standing and retreating to the stairs.

* * *

He awoke on his bed wearing sunglasses. "What the hell?" he said as he reached up and took off the sunglasses that were digging into the side of his head from the pressure against the pillow. He sat up and looked at the outfit he was wearing. It wasn't completely on, his shirt was unbuttoned in the front, exposing his chest and stomach, while his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped. "I don't remember putting this on. I don't even remember owning this." He rolled over to be on his back. Then he noticed someone lying next to him. "Holy shit! What the hell are you doing here?!" he flew up and fell off his bed landing on the floor in complete disbelief.

The woman who apparently had already been awake got up from the bed and put her shirt on over her still on bra and pulled on her jeans over her panties. "Wow, such a change in attitude! Last night you basically ordered me to come back here with you." She pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "Never seen that wild side of you before, Ichigo. I like it. You know where I live. Don't be afraid to drop by." She winked at him and walked out of his door as he continued to sit there dumbfounded until he heard his front door slam shut.

He threw his head into his hands, "Fuck!" He moved his hands from his face, into his hair, pulling at it. "What the hell happened yesterday?! What in the hell possessed me to see Senna?! Ahh Fuck!"

He looked around and saw the clock say two in the afternoon. Right next to that on his dresser was something he was surprised to see left out in the open like that. It was a gift that someone left for him a few years ago. He asked his father about it after finding it in his closet during senior year, but his father just told him it was from someone close to him. Ichigo stumbled over to the dresser and held the precious item. Every time he held it he thought of the words inscribed to him in a letter found beside it. Those words seemed so powerful. It was those words that made him start to write music and love it so much. He held this red glove as he thought over the letter that he made into a song some days after finding it. After somehow forgetting about the present, he let out a smile towards this sentimental object as he placed it inside its designated drawer. "I don't remember taking this out. I'm having trouble remembering anything from yesterday. Must have been that fall in the bathroom. Did I hit my head on something?"

Ichigo walked to the bathroom and proceeded to take a shower, trying to ease the aches and pains he had for an unknown reason. He put on some jeans and a black t-shirt saying, "I'm not here," on it, and completing his wardrobe with a pair of diesel sneakers.

"Didn't I think once about Rukia before I made that mistake last night?" he said after sitting up from tying his shoes. He looked into space thinking, 'It's not like we're seeing each other or anything, but…. I definitely…. feel something different towards her….' He yelled loudly to let out his frustration. "I can't deal with this now," he said standing up to leave.

* * *

He started to walk to his workplace, not to work because it was his day off, but for some food. He couldn't cook and he got food for free there, so why not?

Just then, he saw the one woman that was ever able to make his heart skip a beat. She was wearing a pair of tennis shoes with a flary white skirt that moved in the breeze and a button-down, short sleeve, violet shirt. A smile appeared across his entire face as he ran up next to her, walking along the sidewalk. "Hey there."

She jumped from the sound of his voice, and then frowned, "You have a lot of nerve, you know that?"

His eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?" He freaked out inside, 'Shit, did she find out what I did last night? I swear I didn't want that!'

"You've got to be kidding me," she said laughing with disgust. "You can't just come up to me after what you did yesterday! What got into you anyway? Did I really misjudge you that much?" Rukia said letting the words fly out of her mouth and having her hands on her hips as she glared at him.

"What I did? What did I do?!" he said with his eyes wide in confusion, even though guilt was flowing through him. He really didn't feel like he deserved her.

"You know what Ichigo, if you can't understand what you did was wrong then I can't understand what I ever saw in you," Rukia said turning around, slamming her eyelids shut to stop tears from appearing.

Ichigo reached over and grabbed her wrist, "Wait!"

She didn't turn her head until she got a grip of her flowing emotions. She looked at his hand on her wrist then into his eyes. They were pleading for her to stay.

"Please," he said in a soft, desperate voice. "I- I, don't know what's going on," he said solemnly.

"Then tell me when you do. I'll be looking forward to whatever explanation you can come up with." She softly pulled her arm out of his grasp and ran off, not helping the fact that he made her want to run and hide from the world. This weakness he brought out in her scared her.

Ichigo just watched her with a confused and sad feeling. "What's going on?" he said out loud to himself.

* * *

He opened the doors and gave a wave to everyone, giving a sigh as he walked farther in. Orihime just stared at him, not knowing how to approach the situation and Tatsuki frowned.

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys?" he said stopping, before he reached the table he planned to eat at.

"Ichigo! You're coming in here like nothing happened!" Tatsuki yelled at him.

His face went in shock from her outburst and he stepped back a little. "What are you talking about?" he said hesitantly.

Then out of nowhere, he was slammed against a wall and was staring into a pair of furious eyes behind a pair of glasses. "This is for not coming here for work yesterday!"

"Ishida what the-" Ichigo said holding the arm pushing him against the wall.

"And this is for making moves on Orihime!" Ishida then threw his fist into Ichigo's cheek bone. Ishida then dropped Ichigo, making him slide against the wall. He was now sitting down with his knees bent towards his chest.

Ichigo put his hand against his now badly bruised and even slightly cut cheek bone. He frowned, but his eyes held sadness. "What the fuck Ishida?! I didn't do anything! Especially to Orihime!"

Tatsuki and Orihime walked closer, "You started groping us and shit! Don't play dumb, Ichigo! You went way worse towards Rukia. I can't believe you had the nerve to be such a cocky bastard!" Tatsuki shot at him. Orihime looked at him sadly.

Ishida picked Ichigo off the ground to slam him against the wall again. "What the hell has gotten into you, Kurosaki?!"

Ichigo yelled back trying to convince them he didn't know what they were talking about, because he didn't. "Nothing!" He then looked towards the ground and said softer, "I can't remember anything. What happened yesterday to make me act so damn different? Why the hell was I with Senna last night? I just don't get it."

Ishida's eyes widened, "Senna?!"

Orihime put her hand on Ishida's shoulder to calm his temper, and without saying anything, he knew she wanted him to let go and so he did. Ichigo was now leaning against the wall still looking to the ground, now resting his face in his hands. His voice was muffled, "I don't understand."

"Understand what Ichigo?" Orihime asked softly.

He looked up after lifting his head from his hands. He looked straight into her eyes, his amber now filled with a water dam that was begging to break. "What is happening to me?"

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, well, well. Who wants to shoot me for putting Senna in there? A lot of you right? Well, just make it a water gun and I'll take the hit. It's drama people. Makes you want to read it more. You can't just constantly read fluff. Well, maybe you can, but hey! Give me a break. So reviews would be particularly preferred instead of just closing this window. Yeah…. So thank you for continuingly supporting me! Hope you continue too! later


	6. It's Not Over

**A/N:** I'm back. Sorry, I've been really busy lately. Lots of stress. So here is another chap, and the song is by Secondhand Serenade, who I love so very much, "It's Not Over." It is _**not**_ the Chris Daughtry song. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde pas Bleach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

_Chapter 6: It's Not Over_

"Rukia."

She jumped slightly from the abruptness of the voice. After closing the door to her apartment, she proceeded into the kitchen where her brother was sitting at the kitchen table. She pulled out a chair and sat down. "You scared me to death," she said blowing out an air to calm her racing heart.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "You don't look de-" Rukia then cut in before he could finish.

"It's only a saying," she said sheepishly. It wasn't even that new of a saying and yet he still didn't understand slang. She tried to change the subject. "So, what is it that you wanted?" She leaned back in her chair with her hands folded on the table.

"You've been gone since before six in the morning. I had no idea where you went and you were taking too long to return. We received some new information. Some very _important_ information. I told the rest already due to your long absence," he said emotionless, like always.

She slouched down and frowned in guilt. "Sorry. I went out to clear my head. That actually back fired…" she said drifting off.

Byakuya leaned forward over the table, placing a hand on her folded ones, and bending his head down slightly to catch the attention of his looking down sister. Both of his eyebrows were raised in concern and his voice carried the smallest bit of care. "Is something wrong?"

Rukia's eyes opened widely. This was one of those rare moments when she felt like he was there, not as an elder or superior, but as her brother. She relaxed her stiffened body. She gave a slight smile, "I'm fine."

He frowned, but still didn't move. She slid her hands out from underneath his hand and put one over his. She shook it slightly, "I'm fine," she said for reassurance. She leaned back into her chair and removed her hand from on top of his. They had come so far in their relationship. Byakuya was now the type to look out for her openly, instead of from the shadows. It is now how Hisana wanted it to be.

"Please. Tell me what I missed."

He then leaned back, displaying his emotionless face once again. "This morning we experienced strangely, powerful pulses of spiritual energy. They were incredibly strong. We believe something is coming. Something that has to do with the sudden reappearances of hollows. I need for you to stay on your toes. I can't have you running around for half of a day, not knowing where you went."

She sighed, "Okay, I'm sorry. I understand." She knew that was his way of telling her that he cared about her safety, not because she was part of team for this mission, but because she was his sister. It was funny how he treated her like she was a little girl, but she rather that than his cold, 'let her die' attitude from so many years ago. She started to get out of her seat and walk out of the kitchen.

"Rukia."

She stopped walking and turned her head to look at her brother.

"I'm allowing everyone one last night to relax and enjoy themselves. Then tomorrow we focus."

She smiled sadly, "Thanks for the offer, but I rather stay in."

He frowned, "Unohana and I were going to go out for dinner, but we can cancel-"

"No, no, no," she cut in holding her hands out in front of her to stop him. "I'm fine. I need some time to catch up on some reading I've been wanting to do anyway. Please, go have fun," she said convincingly.

* * *

Orihime looked at Ishida with worry in her eyes, with Tatsuki watching in the background. Then, Chad walked out of the kitchen. He saw the scene in front of him and ran over. "What's going on?" 

Ishida put a hand out to Ichigo, "Come on, Kurosaki. Let's go sit down at a table."

Ichigo looked up with shock from Ishida's sudden mood swing. He then grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. The five proceeded to walk to a table in the back. Everyone sat in a chair except Tatsuki, who said she rather stand. So she opted to leaning against the wall next to them.

"What's going on, Ichigo?" Orihime asked softly, after everyone was settled.

Ichigo had his hands folded on the table in front of him and he continued to stare down at them. "For the past month, things have been happening to me that never used to happen. I've been having trouble sleeping at night. Every time I wake up, I'm sweating and dizzy. I find that I have cuts randomly on my body, that I would definitely remember what they were from, but I don't. What's worse is, sometimes I feel like I'm seeing things."

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow, "Seeing things?"

He nodded, still looking down at his hands. "I find myself looking in the mirror sometimes and some part of my face gets disoriented or my eyes look like they are turning black. But, something even more bizarre happened. The other night I stayed at the clinic because I sprained my ankle and I didn't have enough energy to really make it back home. I awoke from another night's dreaming, but wasn't as frightened as I usually am. Since my vision is always hazy when I wake up, I could only make out a smaller figure at the side of my bed. They seemed to be wearing some sort of black robe or something. Then I saw a blue glow, and I immediately felt like any pain I had in my ankle was evaporating. Then, I guess it felt so good, it made me go back to sleep because that's all I remember. But it was definitely not a dream."

Ishida continued to stare at him with complete calm now. Chad then piped up. "Ichigo," he hesitated, "What happened yesterday?"

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm still trying to figure that out. The last thing I remember was running back to my apartment to get ready for work because I forgot I was working and was three hours late. I took a shower and started to do my hair when I felt dizzy again. I lost balance and fell, and then all I can remember is lying on the floor when everything went black. My head is missing an entire day."

"You can't remember one bit of it?" Ishida asked.

Ichigo pulled his head up, looking him straight into his eyes. "I swear I can't remember a thing."

Tatsuki said calmly, "Maybe you're going crazy and need to be put on some meds."

Orihime raised her voice in surprise from her rudeness, "Tatsuki!"

"What? It's totally a possibility," she said in defense.

"Yeah, it really is," Ichigo responded looking back down at his hands.

"You do act like a totally different person," Chad inputted.

"Maybe you should go get yourself checked out. We need to figure out what's going on with you. You're worrying us," Tatsuki said with concern hidden in her voice.

Orihime started to get agitated, which was rare. "He's not crazy! He's just going through something. All he needs is us to help him through it." Her thoughts were running through her head. 'I know what's going on with you, Ichigo. I don't know the exact detail, but I know it has to do with the shinigami. Who else would be able to heal you like the way you described?'

Ishida then looked at her as if hearing and agreeing with her thoughts.

"It couldn't hurt, Orihime. Thanks for the optimism, but I should probably go do that," Ichigo said with distress in his voice.

Keigo and Chizuru came running over. "Guys, you can't just walk away from working while we have customers! Chad and Orihime, you guys left your meals unattended in the kitchen. Tatsuki your tables are pissed as hell, and Ishida, your complaint box is now full from the customers that left from not getting their meals," Chizuru said with Keigo nodding.

They were all surprised that they had forgotten that they were indeed supposed to be working. They all jumped up.

"Don't worry Ichigo. We'll help ya through this," Tatsuki said with Chad nodding in agreement. They walked off.

Ishida sighed. "Hey, I'm sorry about punching you and all of that. I didn't know-"

Ichigo gave a nod, "Its fine, man. But damn, you gave me a real shiner…" he said chuckling and running his hand over what was definitely going to be a bruise along with a cut, which was lightly bleeding at the moment.

Ishida shook his head back and forth and started to walk away, "It's bleeding you know. You should clean that up and put some ice on it, otherwise you're gonna be hurting like hell during the show tonight."

"Ichigo," Orihime said softly as Ishida was gone.

He turned to look at her, "Yeah?"

"What are you planning to do about Rukia?" she said getting to the point.

He sighed, "I ran into her earlier. She said I had some nerve to come up to her after what I did and when I can explain it, to tell her. But I don't think she'd believe this, Orihime. She'll just think I'm a perverted bastard. And if she does by chance believe me, she'll think I'm a lunatic and why would someone stick around for that?"

"I don't think you should just give up though, Ichigo. I can tell you really care about this girl," she said with an understanding smile. 'You care more than you know…' she thought.

"Yeah, I doubt I'll be able to see her again after this though. I only run into her by chance. I don't know where she's staying or her number," he said losing all hope.

Orihime got extremely perky just then, "Maybe she'll be at the show tonight! You guys have been planning to play this concert for awhile and everyone in town knows about it and is going to be here."

"I don't know. I'm not getting my hopes up."

Orihime just nodded, "I think she will. But I have to get back to work. Stick around, we'll send you out some food." She walked off.

His thoughts starting to run, 'Please come tonight. Please.' He sat down and grabbed a spare waiter's notebook that he saw on an unused tray; he _was_ near the kitchen after all. He immediately started writing.

* * *

"Come on girl. You can't stay in here by yourself and sulk," Rangiku said sitting on Rukia's bed, as Rukia looked up from her romance novel. 

"I'm not sulking. I just wanted to do some reading. We're going to be busy now and I wanted to try and finish this book. It's really good," she said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, sure. If you want to stay here and 'read a book' go on ahead. But you're missing out," Momo said putting air quotes around "read a book."

Rukia just rolled her eyes and yelled, "I'm not sulking!" after they walked out and closed the door.

* * *

"It figures we ended up coming here. I _did_ want to come and see the show, but knowing Renji was driving, yeah, we'd come here," Shuuhei said. 

Renji just huffed. "Let's go."

They walked in and were seated by none other than the woman that Renji was head over heels for. "Nice to see you again Renji," she said winking. He was shocked by her flirtation, considering she never did something like that to him since before the 'incident.'

Everyone rolled their eyes. "I guess it's a good thing Rukia didn't come. I don't think she could deal with seeing him," Momo said out loud once they were seated, pointing to the orange head man that was talking to the Quincy. He wasn't working, but the show was starting soon. Plus, his friends all worked there. He was wearing a plain black cotton shirt with khaki shorts.

"Hey Renji. I'm off now. Want to have a drink with me?" Tatsuki asked confidently.

He stuttered, "Uh-uh, y-yeah, sure!"

The two left as the four sat there shaking their heads, but easily showing a smirk.

"Hello everyone," a soft voice was heard and everyone turned to look at who it belonged to.

"Umm, hello miss. What can we help you with?" Rangiku said while it pained her to know her friend didn't know she was a friend at all.

Orihime smiled and threw her arms around her neck. "Don't pretend, Rangiku."

Her eyes went wide by the young woman's actions but then tears filled her eyes. She hugged her back, "I won't Orihime. I won't."

After the embrace was done, Shuuhei spoke. "How is it that you _do_ remember?"

She smiled at him, "When Ichigo introduced Rukia to me the other day, everything flashed in front of me and I felt like I was whole again. Ever since then, I always felt like I was missing something. But now I don't!" she said in accomplishment.

Toushirou was pondering about this information, "That doesn't make any sense. The memory modifications are never that weak…" Momo just shrugged.

"Now that we are reacquainted, I want to tell you Ishida knows too," Orihime stated.

"The Quincy?" Toushirou asked getting more puzzled. Orihime just nodded happily.

"Now that's two people. This is weird," he said.

"Oh just let it go, Shirou," Momo said kissing his cheek.

"I want to ask you guys for help," Orihime said with hope evident in her voice.

"Anything," Rangiku said happily.

"I can see Rukia isn't here tonight. Ichigo needs her to be here. He's not been himself lately," she said drifting off.

"We know. We know what's wrong with him too," Shuuhei said.

"What?!" Orihime shot back with anticipation.

"We took away his spiritual energy, but yet he's never been _just_ a shinigami. The hollow inside him is a different story all together," Toushirou stated.

"He can't control it because he doesn't have his spiritual energy as powerful as it used to be. In fact that portion of him barely exists as of right now," Momo informed.

"But he has to control it! It's messing up his life! Who knows what will happen if this occurs again!" Orihime exclaimed in concern.

"We're trying to figure out a way. We haven't come up with any yet. It's too complicated. We can't just give him back his power. But we would really prefer to talk about this later. The odds of him transforming like yesterday are slim to none. His emotional state right now from what has happened to him should be more than enough to prevent another total take over. This is our last day off. I would love to continue this some other time, but for now. I want to drink!" Shuuhei said in hopes he could escape the stress.

"Oh," Orihime responded. She felt like it was ridiculous to just push something this important to the side and not to mention it's dangerous for both Ichigo and everyone around him. If they only had one last night of fun and freedom, then she was going to let them have it because from what she just learned, it was Ichigo's last night for this opportunity too. "Okay, then I need a favor. Can you somehow get Rukia to come?"

"We asked and she said she rather read. Oh don't worry. She's so _not_ sulking," Momo said sarcastically.

"Oh! I have an idea! Wow! I could call her and tell her I have an emergency!" Rangiku said excitedly.

"What kind of emergency are we talking about here? Knowing you it's probably way over the top," Shuuhei said.

"Hey, it's not that bad, just something she can't deny me of," Rangiku said defensively.

* * *

"He ran down the corridor, slamming into a cart that had cut through his tailored pants, but proceeded. Nothing was going to stop him from seeing her. Nothing. He flew around the corner and came to a closed door. His heart was pounding. It wasn't pounding from the running, but from the woman he had grown to love. He looked through the window of the door and saw as the doctors looked down, and a nurse reached up and dragged the sheet over the woman's head. He slammed his hands on the door. Too late to speak his mind. Too late to speak his heart," Rukia read out loud. She put the book down as tears escaped and sobs followed. 

"Oh my god! This is supposed to be a romance novel, not a tragedy!" she yelled grabbing tissues from her dresser. Then as she sat there whipping her eyes, she heard her phone go off. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Rangiku. She took a deep breath and answered. "Yeah, talk to me."

"Rukia! Hey, what are you up to?"

"Umm, reading, like I told you," she sniffed.

"Are you crying?" Rangiku asked incredulously.

"No, I just have a cold coming on."

"Yeah right. _You_ sick? Funny. You are so crying!"

"No! I'm not! Okay, maybe I am, but it's not what you think! This book is seriously sad!"

"Uh-huh. You know you just have to tell us when you're upset and we'll have a girls' night out and help you get drunk and forget. We're your friends Rukia!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What do you want Rangiku?"

"Oh, well, you see," she laughed, "I kind of need your help."

Rukia sighed, "What is it already?" She was irritated by her assumptions from before and couldn't stop sniffing now.

"I need you to bring some feminine products to me. I'm riding the crimson wave and it's incredibly intense this month!" Rangiku smiled as she spoke. Everyone was watching her and Momo and Orihime laughed, while Toushirou and Shuuhei didn't want to acknowledge what was going on.

"They have dispensers in the bathroom, ya know. Twenty-five cents."

"But Rukia! I need major protection here. It's heavy! Please! We have to stick together when these things happen!" She pleaded.

"Okay, okay. Fine! Take it down a notch. I think everyone around you knows what you need now. I'm coming, just tell me where you are," Rukia said defeated.

"I'm well, let's just say Renji drove."

"Shit, you have to be kidding me. Why did you have to go there of all places?!"

"Sorry! They were having that show tonight! Everyone was coming so why not? Just hurry!"

"Okay, I'm coming." She huffed, "I'll be there in thirty." Rukia hung up the phone and went to get ready. She put on a lavender skirt that went to her knees, with a white button down polyester t-shirt. She then pulled her hair back so it was in a loose ponytail and her usual rogue strands fell around her face perfectly.

She grabbed the appropriate extra absorbent accessories that Rangiku had begged for and stuffed them in a tote bag. She walked to the door. "Just keep it together, Rukia," she told herself grabbing the keys to one of their rentals and locking the door behind her.

* * *

Music was now playing. Music that was music to her ears. She knew exactly who was singing too. Every word he sang made her heart beat faster. She came in, and her eyes went straight to him. Her mind was saying to avoid him and not think about him but apparently her heart said otherwise. He was singing and jamming on his electric guitar. She was cursing herself as she began to get intoxicated by his voice. 

"Rukia!" Momo yelled, snapping her out of her hypnotism. She waved her over. She saw their table, which was in the front row of the stage. "Figures," she said out loud.

"Here. I hope you didn't create any sort of mess. From the urgency in your voice you made it sound like it was non-stop," Rukia said placing the bag in Rangiku's lap.

She jumped up and hugged her tightly. "You are a true friend! Sadly though, Momo had asked this young woman here about my situation and they had plenty in storage," she said pointing to Orihime, who had joined them at their table. "But thanks so much Rukia! Why don't you just stay while you're here?" Rangiku said convincingly.

Rukia pulled away from her embrace. Her mouth was now ajar and her eyebrows furrowing. "You are such a liar! You didn't need anything! I told you I didn't want to go out and you pushed it anyway. What's worse is, is that it's here of all places!" Rukia said raising her voice, but making sure not to cause a scene. People were enjoying the music, so that was a good distraction.

"I thought you said you weren't sulking," Shuuhei said sarcastically as he took another shot. Toushirou laughed uncontrollably from his remark, as he too had been taking too many shots of Mr. Daniels.

"Shut up!" Rukia _and_ Rangiku yelled at them at the same time. "You're making this worse," Rangiku added. Applause was then heard in the background.

"I'm out of here," Rukia said, turning around. She never felt so emotionally unstable.

"Stop trying to avoid me. You're not giving me a chance to make things better. I heard what you had to say, but now I need for you to listen to me," Ichigo said into the microphone looking straight at her. He was sitting on a stool with an acoustic guitar on his lap. He turned to look at the audience, "I wrote this today, so give me a break if it sucks guys." He then looked back at Rukia. Then he moved his fingers along the strings, hitting chords that matched perfectly.

_My tears run down like razorblades,  
and no, I'm not the one to blame,  
It's you... Or is it me?  
And all the words we never say  
come out, and now we're all ashamed,  
And there's no sense in playing games  
when you've done all you can do. _

But now it's over. It's over...  
Why is it over? We had the chance to make it  
now it's over. It's over...  
It can't be over. I wish that I could take it back.  
But it's over..._  
_

He strummed getting more and more into the music. Hoping his point was getting across perfectly.

_I lose myself in all these fights.  
I lose my sense of wrong and right.  
I cry, I cry.  
It's shaking from the pain that's in my head.  
I just want to crawl into my bed  
and throw away the life I've led.  
But I won't let it die.  
But I won't let it die._

_But it's over. It's over...  
Why is it over? We had the chance to make it.  
Now it's over. It's over...  
It can't be over. I wish that I could take it back.  
But now it's over..._

His voice got stronger and he slammed his pick against the strings. Her face was priceless. It was what he was hoping for.

_I'm falling apart.  
I'm falling apart.  
Don't say this won't last forever.  
You're breaking my heart.  
You're breaking my heart.  
Don't tell me that we will never be together.  
We could be over. It's over.  
We could be forever._

He let all his emotion out for the final part of the song. The crowd was captivated.

_It's not over.  
It's not over.  
It's never over.  
Unless you let it take you.  
It's not over.  
It's not over.  
It's not over.  
It's not over.  
Unless you let it break you.  
It's not over.  
_

Rukia stood there not moving, as Ichigo continued to sit there staring back at her. Orihime leaned over to Rangiku as the applause took place. "I think the plan worked."

"Hold on. We don't know what she'll do. She's unpredictable," Rangiku replied.

Rukia broke eye contact first and looked to the ground and then back up, she smiled softly.

He smiled in return. They both felt like this fight would have only taken place between people who were in a relationship, but they had only met a few days ago. Somehow they felt like they had a connection that allowed this sort of misunderstanding to continue to take place. Rukia could have easily dropped him like a rock or Ichigo could have easily let her go.

A break was taken as he asked her to just stay for the rest of the show. They would say what was needed later. "You're lucky that song can hold me over until you're done," she said earning a smirk from him.

* * *

Rukia had stayed for the rest of the show with Renji, as Tatsuki played the drums. "Alright, Renji is taking Tatsuki home." And Rangiku and Momo took Shuuhei and Toushirou home earlier because he was way too wasted. "Mind if I take you home?" Ichigo continued smiling hopefully. 

"Do I have a choice?" Rukia asked jokingly.

"Yeah, you could go with Renji and Tatsuki, but I think Renji plans on staying until the morning. I swear I saw a sleeping bag and some footy pajamas in the trunk of his car just now," he replied challenging her to her joke.

"Wow, you just made me picture Renji in footy pajamas. That's a funny image. Touché, Ichigo Kurosaki. Touché."

"Hello, Mr. Kurosaki?" a nicely dressed man approached him.

He turned and smiled, "Yes, sir. How can I help you?"

The man smiled, "Joel Goldschmidt from the Plus agency," he said reaching his hand out to be shaken.

Ichigo was stunned and took his hand slowly.

The man continued, "I saw your show tonight that your band put on. I have to say, I'm very interested. I'd like to give you my card. Don't be a stranger." The man handed Ichigo the card and left.

Ichigo was so ecstatic. "Holy shit! I gotta tell the guys!" He flipped open his cell phone and held it to his ear. He took it down once and raised it again. "Damn. I love how no one answers. I'm not trying Tatsuki because who knows what she'll be doing right now when I call. I'll just tell them tomorrow, I guess."

"Congratulations," Rukia said, and in response Ichigo swiftly picked her up and swirled her around. Her eyes went wide by his sudden action, but smiled in his excitement to do it.

He laughed placing her back on the ground. "Okay, let's get you home, shall we?" he said holding his arm out for her to take.

* * *

"Ichigo, tell me what exactly happened," Rukia asked before getting in the car. 

He sighed, "I wish I could answer that, but I don't understand what happened myself. How could you if I don't? I just want you to know, everything I did, it's not who I am. I have no idea what would possess me to do those things. Can I get back to you on an explanation?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded with a polite smile, "I'll let you off the hook for now, just because you looked sincere when you said that." She then reached up and felt the mark on his cheek. "How'd that happen?"

He chuckled, "Ishida's way of thanking me for my behavior to Orihime. But he gets that I didn't really want to do that, so we're cool now." She frowned at this, but he just went and opened her car door for her and closed it after she had seated.

* * *

The car ride was nice. They talked like nothing ever happened. "You live down this road? No way," Ichigo responded to her direction. 

"Yeah, it's that one right there with the bright blue door. Why?" she asked curiously.

He laughed. "Because that's mine across the street."

She laughed. "Wow. Small world."

Just then, two people came out of her apartment. "Rukia! Such a fine man you fished out! Good going," Yoruichi said nudging Rukia with her elbow when she passed her. "Nice to meet you. I'm Yoruichi."

"Ichigo. Nice to meet you too," he said. The woman continued her walk to the car and got in. Urahara came out now.

"Ahh! Ichigo! I'm Urahara." He lifted his cane straight at him. It was only an inch away from his face and Ichigo had to lean back so it wouldn't knock him out.

"And you make sure to behave yourself with Rukia there. She's got many male friends and not to mention an emotionless brother. So don't think you'll get any mercy if you do anything to harm her," Urahara managed to say all with a smile as if it wasn't a threat at all.

Ichigo just gulped slightly, "Uhh, yeah. No worries." And with that Ichigo noticed the design on the bottom of his cane. He had seen that before, but was having trouble placing it.

"Urahara! Get out of here already!" Rukia yelled pulling the cane down from Ichigo's face.

"Alright, alright! Just be safe if you plan on doing anything kinky tonight," he said with a wink.

Rukia's eyes widened and she bent down to grab a rock to throw, but in a matter of milliseconds, the car pulled out and was turning the corner. "Lucky bastard…" she muttered between her gritted teeth.

She turned and saw Ichigo in a daze. He was looking straight, where the car had gone with no readable emotion on his face. "Ichigo? You okay? He was only joking you know. Wow, didn't take you for such a prude."

He was snapped out of his thinking by her remark. "Prude? Who said I was bothered by his statement? You were the one who was ready to make the man have a concussion."

She turned her head slightly in surprise and raised an eyebrow. She then raised her hands up to show no offense. "Okay, don't have to get so defensive about it. If you have a problem with those kinds of things then that's your own business. Maybe that whole "incident" yesterday was you letting out some of that "energy" because you can't let it out by yourself. You either are still putting on this whole persona still, or you're a schitzo. Oh, or maybe you were on drugs or something! 'Cause that would explain a lot," she rambled.

He threw his hands up to stop her non-stop assumptions. Incorrect assumptions to be precise. "Woa, woa, woa. Okay, one, I'm not crazy. I may freak out once in awhile, but that's usually due to Keigo or my father. Two, you promised to not ask what exactly happened yesterday because like I said, I can't exactly explain and have you understand."

Rukia was about to speak up, but he held his hand up to stop her, "Ut-uh. Not done, sweetheart," he said smiling. "Three, I don't do drugs. Waste of money and there's a much better way to get a high," he said in a suggestive tone, walking closer. She was slowly being mesmerized by the way he was striding closer to her, so she had no time to prevent him from his destination. He was now close enough for them to feel each other breathing. He continued in a softer and more soothing voice, "And four, I'm not prude. If I decide I'm gonna make a move, I'll make it. You can count on that," he was smirking wildly with mischief.

Snapping back to reality, Rukia closed her now slightly ajar mouth and smiled. "Then, I guess I'm lucky you're not trying to make a move on me, otherwise Urahara's cane would be knocking you unconscious right now, which would then just be the start of the torture you'd receive from Renji, Shuuhei, Toushirou, Momo, Rangiku, and not to mention the fatal blow by my brother," she said swooping out of his close proximity and turning her head with a glare of seduction and amusement.

He smiled at her. "Tease."

"I know, I know. Too much fun to stop though," she said leaning her back against the mailbox.

He then thought of the cane she just had mentioned. That design – he had seen it before. But where? "Rukia, Urahara had a design on the bottom of his cane. A skull with blue flames. Does that mean something? Some kind of company or something?" he asked curiously.

Surprised by the change of subject, and also surprised by _the subject_, she leaned up on the mailbox. "Umm, why?"

"I swear I've seen it before. I just can't quite put it to where it was. Damn," he said scratching his head.

She was surprised. "Maybe you're just confusing it with something else," she attempted on trying to dismiss it.

"No, I don't think so." He paused then spoke alarming Rukia with his raise of voice. "I remember! I have this glove with the same exact design on it! Man, that would have killed me all night. Thank god I remembered," he said wiping his brow.

She started to walk towards him, she was shocked. "Y-you have a glove with _that_ design on it?" She was stuttering.

"Yeah. I never saw it anywhere else before tonight. Weird," he said not really thinking much of it.

She grabbed his arm, "Ichigo, I have to see this glove." This was urgent. 'How the hell did he get a hold of something that was created and used by shinigami?'

He raised an eyebrow, "Umm, okay? It's in my apartment. Do you have a collection or something?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Big collector. Now let's go!" she said pulling him even though she wasn't exactly sure which house.

"Okay, okay. We're going."

* * *

Rukia was surprised by the nicely decorated and character of the apartment. It was indeed cozy. She followed him upstairs, leading to his bedroom. She would have been slightly embarrassed to have been with him in his house alone, not to mention in his bedroom, but she was focused on seeing this glove. 

"Yeah, this glove actually means a lot to me. I don't even know who it is that gave it to me, but my dad said someone who really cared about me left it for me. Something about it just gives me a feeling inside that I can't explain," Ichigo began to describe as he led her deeper into his room. He approached the dresser drawer that he kept it in, and opened it.

He smiled holding it in his hand and then held it out for Rukia to take. She grabbed the red glove slowly due to her surprise that it indeed was the sort of glove a shinigami would have. In fact, she remembered having one just like it, but she misplaced it some time ago.

"It kinda symbolizes my love for music. This started it all," Ichigo said standing next to Rukia as she continued to stare at the said glove.

She looked up quickly and looked back down at the object, "How did this get you into music?" she asked curiously.

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck, "When I found it, it came with a note. The note was pretty deep and I don't really know why, but it made me want to make it into a song. Some weird epiphany, I guess. So I picked up my guitar that I hadn't played in years and started strumming."

She then looked up into his eyes, "What did the letter say exactly?" She presumed if she knew what it said, she might be able to figure out where this glove came from. He's a human, there is no way he should even have such an object.

He chuckled. "Yeah, ut-uh," he said shaking his index finger at her. "I've never showed that letter to anyone and I haven't played that song for anyone. When I want to share it, I'll let you know. But for now, it's my secret, and I plan on keeping it that way."

She raised an eyebrow, "I thought girls only kept things like that a secret. You're so emotional," she said trying to get him to crack.

"Hey, insults won't help you see the letter, shorty," he said taking the glove out of her hands gently and putting it away.

"You did not just make fun of my height! What are you in second grade?" she asked infuriated.

"You made fun of my emotional wellbeing, so it's only fair for me to do the same to you. Only this was physical." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

He smirked, "Hey don't take it that personally, it's the only thing I could think of to get you pissed off," he laughed slightly shutting the dresser drawer.

She growled and blew out some air. "Fine, I'll let it go. Only because somewhere in that last sentence I think was a compliment. But, why won't you show it to anyone?" she said getting back on track.

He tilted his head to the side as he looked at her, "Well, to support your earlier comment of me being emotional, it kinda represents my heart. Once I tell someone about this song or letter, they have me. All of me. It's something I'm holding onto for the right person," he said as he walked closer to her slowly. He lifted his hand to hold her chin, making her face him directly. "Understand?" he said in a soft and gentle voice.

She just nodded as she felt his rough finger tips under her chin, yet felt the softness of his grip. His amber eyes were burning into her violet. All she wanted at that moment was for him stay as close as he was. To stay and feel his lips against hers, even though she knew she shouldn't. Even though she knew she couldn't. But she didn't have to, he did.

He swiftly moved down and captured her lips. She was brought out of her thoughts, as they soon became a reality. He moved his hand from under her chin and pulled her face closer to his. She placed her hands against his chest as she could feel his muscles through his shirt. He moved his hands even lower now, feeling the curves of her hips, and pulling her even closer to his body as he pushed her up against the wall.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he began to trail down her neck. He began to unbutton her shirt without looking as he continued to work on her neck. In what seemed like milliseconds her shirt was unbuttoned and he pulled his shirt off as well. Her shirt was still on, just unbuttoned as Ichigo ran his hands all over her bare stomach, while she was now feeling the bare muscles she had imagined through the thin shirt.

They were now getting heated as Ichigo began to unbutton the lavender skirt she had on, until she pushed him away with her hands on his chest. Their lips parted and he was displaying a confused look. She breathed trying to catch her breath. "I-I, I can't… do this," she said disappointedly.

He frowned, but kept a soft tone, obviously displaying disappointment, "Why not?"

She sighed, "I just-" her phone then beeped in her purse. 'Shit, hollows really know how to pick their timing.' "I'm sorry, I have to go," she said grabbing her purse and running out of the room.

* * *

Rukia ran her hand through her strands of hair that fell back into place around her face, trying to push away stress as she ran down the stairs. She then realized her shirt was still unbuttoned and began to button it again in a hurry. 'God, I've wanted to get this close to him, but I never once thought that I never could! It's not allowed, not to mention my brother would kill him because he's a damn human! I just… didn't want to stop,' she thought closing the door behind her and running across the street to drop her gigai off.

* * *

Ichigo was dumbstruck as he heard her running down the stairs and the door slam shut. 'What just happened? She definitely wanted something to happen. She definitely felt something... didn't she? Damn, maybe I shouldn't have made that move. It was too soon,' he thought slamming his hand against his forehead as he slid it down his face. "Shit," he said out loud as he fell backwards on his bed, still tasting her lips on his. Then, darkness came. Not sleep, but the shade that now consumed his eyes.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Alright, so I think my writing is going down. I don't know. It just doesn't seem very good to me. Well, I hope you review because it would make me quite happy. So until the next update, later


	7. My Wish

**A/N** This is ridiculously short compared to my last few chapters. I'm sorry, but I felt like it needed to end there. I couldn't go into anything else if I kept going, otherwise I wouldn't know when to stop. This is named after the song, "My Wish" by the Rascal Flatts. This song plays a big part in the storyline, so when it gets to the part, really absorb the lyrics and keep in mind whose really saying them (not Ichigo). So here you go, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own this fan-based story, but nothing else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

_Chapter 7: My Wish_

She ran in the house. Rangiku saw her and raised an eyebrow. "Um, Ruk?" Rukia stopped and looked at her in question. Rangiku smiled and pointed, "Your shirt is buttoned lopsided."

"What?" Rukia looked down and noticed she had missed a button hole, making her buttons, a hole off.

"I'm guessing you had quite an eventful night, huh?" Rangiku said with amusement.

"Nothing happened. I left before it got that far," Rukia said fixing her shirt.

"Awww, why?!" she asked disappointedly.

"Just because. I'm trying to go get a hollow, so will you stop interrogating me?" Rukia replied getting out of her gigai. "I'll be back soon."

She left the house, as Rangiku stood there. 'She's going to exterminate a hollow,' was the thought that processed through her mind. Then her eyes grew wide. She opened the door and yelled, "Rukia! Wait! You can't-" she stopped realizing she was gone. "Shit!"

She pulled out her phone and dialed Renji's number. It didn't answer, but she redialed it again. It was answered by yelling. "Renji!" she yelled, but he kept yelling into her ear. "Renji!" she yelled again, getting angry. He continued to yell back though.

Finally she lost it. "I don't give a damn what you're doing right now. If you're having sex, I don't give a fuck! You can do it later! Rukia's going after a hollow! She can't see him! Get your ass over there! Now!"

* * *

She was running along rooftops. The whole night was flashing through her mind. She still had no idea how Ichigo could have possibly gotten that glove, but that wasn't the main thing she was thinking about. It was that one kiss. That one kiss that led to yet another kiss, and another. She wanted him so badly, but she truly realized that this could never work. Sure, she could be with him for another week, maybe even month, but that was it. She didn't belong in this world. How could she get so attached when all it will do is cause her heartache when she has to leave? She thought of what Ichigo had told her in the car as he was driving her home.

**-Flashback-**

"_You know you really are good at playing music. I would have never thought you had any talent," Rukia said staring out the window._

"_Well, gee, thanks Rukia. That really helps my confidence. No talent whatsoever? Damn," he said laughing._

_She turned her head to look at him, "No! I didn't mean I thought you were inept to anything! I was just surprised you were good at something like this. It's a difficult skill to get good at," Rukia said trying to correct her mistake._

_He smirked, "So you don't think I can be good at difficult things?"_

_Her face showed shock, "No! Wow, this is coming out all wrong," she said closing her eyes as disappointment flowed through her due to her choice in her words._

_He laughed freely, "Don't worry about it. I knew you were trying to give a compliment. It made sense, though it wasn't the best choice of words. But I couldn't help making you feel even more uncomfortable."_

_She sighed, "Well thanks," she said sarcastically. _

"_I did want to tell you that we were planning on playing tomorrow in the park. There's supposed to be a stage set up and everything. I even heard rumors of it being broadcasted on TV, but I don't know. I hate getting my hopes up. But, if you're free," he hesitated, "I'd love to see you there."_

_Rukia's eyes widened and then softened. She smiled, "Sounds great." _

"_If you don't want to, you don't have to. No pressure," he said quickly._

"_I want to. I promise I'll see it. Even if I can't go, I'll catch it on television. I won't miss it," she said convincing him. She noticed he breathed out a lot of air, probably in relief of her answer._

**-End Flashback-**

After tonight, could she go tomorrow? She didn't want to let him down. She promised. 'Why am I thinking about this? I need to focus!' she thought.

She was determined. "I'm the only one whose frigen decent enough to actual go out and get rid of a hollow! People are pissed drunk and they need people to take care of them, and Renji, well, lets just say he's not available at the moment. But I'll be damned if I let whatever it is that's been killing them go and kill another one without so much as a fight," she said continuing to race to the position.

* * *

His feet slammed against the ground in a speed that you could easily miss if you blinked. There was no other thought going through his mind, just one: battle. Every night he fought, but it never felt enough to quench his thirst for more. But he would never pass up a chance. It was weird though, as he got closer to his target, he felt a familiar reiatsu; one he hadn't felt in a long time. It was speeding toward the same direction as him. His heart raced faster as he grew excited over the possibility of more slaughter. An eerie smile grew on his face before he moved even faster in the right direction.

* * *

Her phone began to beep even faster. "What the hell?" she said, continuing to run, but looking at her phone now. "There's definitely something else out there. It seems to making my phone go out of whack. Shit, this doesn't feel good," she said fear growing slowly through her. Then, her phone rang this time, indicating she was being called. She looked down fast, alarmed by the ringing. Renji was calling.

"What? I'm trying to get to this damn hollow, can this wait?" she said irritated.

"Rukia! I got this one, go home!" Renji said, as he was putting on his shirt with haste.

"Bullshit! I'm almost there! You're probably getting dressed as we speak and then you'll have to go back to the apartment to drop your gigai off, and it will be too late by then. I can't just let this '_thing_' go around killing hollows when it could be dangerous. I got this," she said with even more determination.

"Rukia, I'm not gonna say it again, get you ass back to the house!" Renji said yelling. She couldn't go. She couldn't see. She couldn't remember.

She pulled the phone away from her ear to look at it with surprise and annoyance plastered across her face. She then brought it back to her ear, "Renji! What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not turning around, so you can just give up. I'll see you back at the house." And with that she hung up before he could make another response.

Renji yelled for her one last time realizing she had hung up, but continued to hope she didn't. "Rukia! God damn it!" Even if he left now, he couldn't make it there in time to stop her. No one could now.

* * *

Rukia had made it. The hollow was walking around in search for another soul. She smirked at the fact that she made it there before her competition. She began to walk slowly towards it. It still didn't notice her presence yet. She clutched her sheathed zanpaktou, readying her final pull and attack. Then, out of nowhere something flashed in front of her and cleaved the hollow straight in two. She looked in astonishment. She searched the figure from behind, as its back was facing her. It slowly turned around, allowing her a perfect view of the hollow mask covering its face. Something about the shape of the figure, it gave her a feeling of familiarity.

In a second, the hollow flew itself at Rukia, as she was unprepared for an attack. It flew into her, knocking her back and pinned up against a building. She pushed and tried any sort of movement that could grant her access of escape, but it failed. She looked up into the mask now, able to see black and yellow eyes staring back at her through the mask. Then, as she saw its eyes flash with excitement, she threw her hands up against its abdomen. She pronounced a well practiced ritual of kido, #99, seal. And with that, the hollow grew stiff, allowing her to shove it off her and kneeing it in the stomach. It fell forward from her knee attack. Its face slammed against the asphalt, as a loud crack was heard.

She pulled out her zanpaktou with great speed and was ready to thrust it towards her opponent. It was lying with the moon's glow now on it. She saw something that stopped her in her tracks. He was lying on his stomach, and she saw the back of his head. "Orange…" she said softly with fear growing. She leaned down slow with one hand out stretched. She grabbed a shoulder and flipped the body over. As the body landed on its back, the mask stayed on the ground, now cracked in a few pieces.

She gasped. She was staring at the face of the man that had begun to capture her heart. She stood up slowly, stepping away from the unconscious body in front of her. She shook her head back and forth, "This can't be happening. It just can't!" She looked down at her zanpaktou, then back up at him. She was filled with way too many emotions for her liking. Confusion, fear, but most of all, pain. 'Why did it have to be him?' was one of the many thoughts that ran through her mind. She looked back down at her zanpaktou, and closed her eyes tightly. She gripped her hand on her Sode no Shirayuki firmly. "I can't," she said out loud. She opened her eyes and looked at his body lying peacefully on the ground. A single tear ran down her cheek, "I can't." She turned around and ran.

* * *

Rukia entered the house quietly, trying to avoid anyone, especially Renji. She needed to be alone. She needed to absorb everything that had just happened. She needed to know how to deal with it. She was ready to break and couldn't be seen in such a weakened state.

She began to go up the stairs, when a hand wrapped around her wrist. She paused and slammed her eyes shut, holding back the tears, with all her might. She then opened her eyes, which were fillied with water now, and turned to look at Renji.

"Rukia," he said softly as he saw her pained expression.

"Why?" she said quivering, "Why did it have to be him?" she asked pleadingly.

"I," he stumbled on what to say, "You," and before he could think of a proper reply, she flew herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she started to cry into his shoulder. He could feel his shirt getting damp in a matter of seconds. All he could do right now was hold her. Answers could wait.

* * *

After awhile, Rukia had calmed down. She was able to talk now. Everyone was in the living room. Renji had just returned. After she told him what happened, he went to go bring Ichigo back to his apartment. He would end up waking up in the street not knowing how he got there, so Renji made it simple for him.

Everyone needed to give her reasons, but if she still doesn't remember, even after what she had just witnessed, they didn't need to tell her the whole truth.

Urahara spoke, "We know that his powers have awoken due to the fact of our appearance in the living world. It is strange how he has only been attacking hollows, but after what you have told us, there is no doubt that he is a threat in this form."

"This is the reason of him acting weird yesterday in the restaurant. He's not himslef in this form. He doesn't remember anything he does," Momo explained.

Rukia scowled, "Why didn't anyone tell me this? It's obvious you have known this longer than tonight!" She looked around at everyone expecting an answer.

"Yes, let's tell you that the guy you're getting comfy/cozy with is a hollow, break your heart, and feel miserable about it," Shuuhei said sarcastically.

She glared, "If anyone's gonna be sarcastic Shuuhei, its me." She huffed and buried her face in her hands, "I just can't believe this." She looked up, "Tell me there's a way to stop this," she asked hopefully.

Byakuya surprisingly spoke up, "We believe his powers will disperse if we retreat from the living world. If us coming here made him like this, then us leaving should reverse it."

"We can't just leave! We don't even know why hollows have appeared again! If we leave and his powers do go away, what's going to kill the hollows in our absence?!" Rukia asked full of emotions.

Yoruichi stood against a wall with her arms crossed over her chest, "We have to risk it. He's more powerful than any of those hollows. We'll have to figure out what to do about the hollows when we get back to Soul Society."

Rukia's chest began to tighten. She didn't want to leave. She couldn't just leave Ichigo like this. She felt like she needed to stay and somehow make everything better. But, if it meant that her leaving would make his life normal again. That it would make it safer again, she would do it.

She closed her eyes, gripping the arm of the chair she was sitting on tightly. "When are we leaving?" she said, forcing the words out of her mouth.

"Tomorrow around sunset," Toushirou said flatly.

"We have to be out of this house early though," Rangiku added.

Rukia just nodded and stood up. Everyone just watched in silence as she walked up the stairs.

* * *

Ichigo woke up easier than normal. Although when he started to move, he felt sore around his stomach like someone had punched him. He was way too excited to dwell on it though. Today he was playing in front of hundreds of people. The local park was being turned into a stadium and they were all coming to see his band play. It was still hard to believe.

He was ready. He had on his favorite diesel sneakers, a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt with white lettering, saying, "Still Alive." He had his hair in what seemed like a perfect position. He felt great. He heard his doorbell go off and he ran down the stairs to the door. He opened it and saw a letter. He picked it up nd began to read.

_Ichigo,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't say goodbye in person. But, I had to leave today. That's the way my business is. We're always moving. I just, wish I could have stayed longer. I'm sorry. Even if you were untalented at anything, you had the ability to make me smile. You are unlike any other. I'll always remember you._

_Rukia_

His supposedly sunny day, just turned grey. He ran across the street and knocked on the door to her apartment. No one answered. He looked through a window and saw it to be empty. He walked slowly back to his apartment.

'Why is it that everyone that leaves likes to leave a letter?' he thought. But one of the main things that ran through his mind was the complete admittance of one thing: he loved her. Even if he had only known her for a few days, he knew this to be true. He knew he wouldn't see her today at the show, but she promised she would see him. So he would depend on that promise and hope she was watching somehow. He walked back into his house.

* * *

Rukia stood in the far back of the park. They had put up a huge screen that allowed you to be able to see the band even from way back there. She had begged them to let her see him play. She promised to see him and she couldn't break it. Everyone except Byakuya, Unohana, Yoruichi and Urahara hesitantly allowed her to go, as they accomplanied her. They thought it best not to tell the others.

As she watched them play her heart ached more and more. "Maybe I shouldn't have come. This is making it worse," she said as a song ended.

"Do you want to leave?" Momo asked her sadly.

Rukia nodded hesitantly and turned to walk away.

"I want to move into a more serious mood now," he paused and then continued.

"There's someone out there, who I hope is watching right now," Rukia turned around to look at the man who had spoken these words.

"I told her that when the time was right, and I found that one person who I was willing to give everything I had to, I would show them this letter," he held up a piece of paper for everyone to see.

"Some time ago, someone who cared a lot for me left. I don't even remember them, but I was told they loved me very much. I found this letter lying down in my closet with this glove," he held up the red glove and then pulled it on his right hand.

All the shinigamis looked at each other, worrying about what was going to happen. They knew exactly who that letter and glove was from, and the said girl was watching Ichigo's every move now.

"This letter was filled with so much emotion that it was the very thing that got me into song writing and music. This letter was the first song I composed. All I did was take a section and make it into a chorus," he said matter-of-factly.

"I've had this letter for some time now, and I believe it represents my heart. So, right now, I want to give this letter to you," he paused and smiled straight at the camera that projected his image, "Rukia."

Her chest tightened and she could barely swallow. Part of her wanted to run to escape the pain of going through this, knowing it could never be. But the part of her that couldn't remember, kept her there. Her body was now stiff.

The music softly began and then Ichigo came in singing.

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,  
But more than anything, more than anything,_

His voice became stronger as the chorus came. The passion he was putting in made everyone weak in the knees._  
_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

Rukia's shoulders dropped. Her eyes grew wide. The words were flashing through her mind. Then an image flashed with them. The image of her hand writing them down. And as it seeped more into her mind, other images flashed. Images that she never knew existed, until now. _  
_

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take.  
But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,_

Tears were flowing down freely from her eyes now, yet she didn't make a sound. She just continued to stare at the singer as her mind was flooded from lost memories.

_  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
_

Ichigo was singing his heart out. He didn't even know if she was watching, he just put all his faith into the promise she made him.

_  
This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big_

The song ended and the applause roared. Rukia didn't move. Finally, her companions started to stare at her and saw the tears falling down her cheek.

"Rukia?" Rangiku asked softly.

"I wrote that letter," Rukia said plainly, staring straight ahead still.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, I know. Big cliffy, I'm sorry. I hate them and usually I try to end it on a good note, but this will hopefully bring you back, even though that wasn't my intention. Again sorry for the short chapter and please review. For now, later


	8. Your Call

**A/N:** Wow, fast update. You guys really made me happy with your reviews. I didn't even start writing it yet when I submitted the last chap, but two days later and bam! I'm back! See what happens when the reviews come flying in? Anyway, a main idea will be explained during this chap. I tried to put as much fluff in as possible because I know some people won't like the tad bit of action I put in but please, go with it if you don't. This chap is named from another song by Secondhand Serenade. I can't get enough of him. My favorite! So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: KT is to Bleach, as I am to this story…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

_Chapter 8: Your Call_

"What did you say?" Shuuhei asked incredulously. He knew exactly what she said, as did the rest of them.

Rukia just stood there as her calm was slowly dying. She turned towards her companions, and with a pleading look spoke, "How could you not tell me? How could you just let me keep seeing him without even saying one thing about it?!" Her voice was rising, "Just because I shouldn't remember, doesn't mean it's the fucking right thing to do!"

"Come on Ruk, you and I both know this can't happen. We can't stay here, so why the hell would we allow you to remember if you're just gonna fall apart again?!" Renji fought back trying to make her understand.

"You do realize that you're playing with my fucking mind, right?! You know how much I lo-" she frowned. "This is so damn messed up," she said drifting off as she looked away from every one of them. She felt disgusted.

"Damn it Rukia! Listen! We were looking out for you! We remember what you were like the day we came back to Soul Society five years ago. We didn't want to see you like that again. We were only trying to protect you!" Momo tried to reason with her.

Rukia became suddenly calm and looked back at the stage, keeping her gaze on the one person she would never let herself forget again. She spoke softly, not turning to aim her words at the shinigami that awaited her response. "But the one thing you don't seem realize is-" she paused, "if it meant just being able to see him one more time," she then looked at them with soft eyes and the slightest hint of a smile curving on her lips and finished, "it's worth every second." And with that, Rukia sprinted toward the direction of the stage, weaving in and out of people.

Everyone was too slow to react to her sudden movement. "Shit!" Renji yelled out. "Byakuya will kill us if she gets to him. I can't even imagine what he'll do to us if she actually makes him remember too!" Everyone started to run after her with that said.

All Rukia did was run. She wasn't going to be stopped. Her mind was swarming in memories. She thought of a time maybe a month before her departure.

"_Ichigo, can you even play that? Or is it for decoration or something?" Rukia asked sarcastically pointing to a Gibson acoustic guitar leaning against his bedroom wall. She was lying on his bed on her stomach._

"_Don't try changing the subject! Do I have to spell it out for you? Get-off-my-bed-now! How many times do I have to tell you damn it?" Ichigo responded with his hands on his on his hips, wearing his infamous scowl._

"_Obviously you don't have to tell me __**anymore**__ times. When have you told me to get off and I actually listened?" she asked with a smirk._

_He stood there picking his brain for a time when she did._

"_None, Ichigo. So you can save your breath," Rukia said getting more comfortable on his bed._

_He gritted his teeth. Hearing this, she looked up at him and smirked in her triumph. "Okay, how about this. You play me something on that and I'll get up," she said knowing he would cave._

_He hackled. "Yeah right. I could just as easily move you by force," he said crossing his arms over his chest._

_She raised an eyebrow, "And get your ass beaten again? Doesn't sound like a good plan to me," Rukia said cockily._

"_Like hell I'd let you kick my ass, midget!" he said yelling._

"_Who said anything about letting me, fruit-boy?" she laughed as his face was filled with rage. "Okay, okay, I know. You could never hit me back, blah, blah, blah. Just play the damn instrument and you can have your damn bed back," Rukia said nonchalantly._

_He glared at her, but it only ended in him huffing and retrieving the instrument from the side of his room. He pulled his desk chair closer to the bed, placed the guitar on his lap and looked up at her. "Don't get comfortable. By the time I play the last note, you better be off."_

_She rolled her eyes as she turned to lie on her stomach facing Ichigo now. "Come on! Sing too!" she said with excitement, which was evident from her violet eyes._

"_Sing? The last time I sang in front of someone I was five and it was that stupid rhyme thing, 'Girls go to Jupiter to get more stupider. Boys go to college to get more knowledge.' Like hell I'm singing."_

_Rukia looked at him confused. "Jupiter?" she huffed and shook her head, getting rid of the thought. "I don't care when the last time you sang was! If you want me off this bed, you better sing for me," she said threateningly._

"_But-" he said trying to get away from her command._

"_No 'buts'!" Then her face fell into a face that said "If you don't do this I'm going to fall apart," and Ichigo, knowing that face all too well from Yuzu, couldn't turn it down._

"_Alright, alright," he said receiving a cheer from the petit girl on his bed. He didn't know what was so exciting about hearing him play, especially sing for that matter. He took a deep breath, "I just want to tell you I might not be that good-"_

_He was cut off by Rukia leaning up to slam her hand on his mouth. His eyes went wide from this, but then he delivered a glare to her. "I don't want anything to come out of this mouth if it's not going to be sung. Now play," she said in more of a demanding tone. She plopped back down on his bed, resting her head on her hands that were propped up by her elbows._

_He began to play. He hadn't played in years, but it felt like it was coming naturally. _

_**Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call, I'm angry  
call I'm desperate for your voice  
Listening to the song we used to sing  
In the car, do you remember  
Butterfly, Early Summer  
It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet  
Like when we would meet  
**_

_He was playing his guitar with emotion now and surprisingly felt comfortable enough to project his voice more as he went into the chorus._

_**I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight**_

_Rukia was shocked at the fact that he was talented in both playing and singing. She had a strange feeling in her stomach just from watching and listening to him.  
_

_**Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh  
Cause every breath that you will take  
when you are sitting next to me  
will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?  
What's your,**_

_**What's your…  
**_

_As he was singing he realized what this song was actually implying. He had a sudden hint of fear flood over him as he thought of what the words were saying. Plus the fact that he was singing only to her, wasn't helping. He hoped Rukia wouldn't read into it, but he would be lying if he said he didn't imagine what could happen if she did. Snapping out of his daydreaming, he focused back on the song._

_  
__**I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight  
**_

_For the last chorus he let it all out. He was really into the music now. It felt good and he never really realized just how much he liked it._

_  
__**And I'm tired of being all alone,**_

_**And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home**_

_**And I'm tired of being all alone,**_

_**And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home**_

_He held the last word of the bridge and went into the chorus for the last time._

_**I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight**_

_He ended letting his fingers graze across the strings that were still vibrating. He was out of breath and continued to look down at his guitar as he tried to catch his breath. _

_He looked up straight into the eyes of the petit girl that was wordless. She didn't want to admit it, but like him, her breath was taken away. Unlike him though, hers was for a totally different reason._

"_Ichigo has finally decided on wooing a lady. Today, I'm a proud father," Isshin was heard saying from the doorway before breaking down in tears of joy._

"_Why doesn't anybody knock when they come into my room?!" Ichigo yelled in response to his entire family's eavesdropping. He threw a book that was on his desk at them while Rukia was still lying on his bed as her revelation occurred._

'That was the moment I noticed I was falling in love with him. I don't know when I started, but that's when I actually realized it.' She thought with a smile, as she continued to dodge through the crowd. 'I need to get to him.'

She was now only twenty feet from the stage and she spotted a familiar face that was only half that distance away. Her eyes grew wide, as did her lips. She now remembered her as well.

**-Flashback-**

"_Rukia, what's wrong?" the gentle girl asked sitting down next to her on the park bench._

_She looked up startled and quickly put up a façade. She smiled and replied, "There's nothing wrong. I'm just trying to enjoy the scenery. It's always been pretty around this time of year."_

"_Yeah, it is always pretty at this time, but don't try to pretend with me. I think we've grown pretty close to be able to tell if something is bothering each other," she said back in a calm tone._

_Rukia sighed. "School has just been hard lately. It's really stressing me out."_

"_Yeah, has been pretty intense with all the exams. But that's not the main reason you came out here. Come on, talk to me."_

_Rukia looked down in her lap and then back up, "I-I, I feel like, like no matter how hard I try, or how long I stay. I'll never be apart of this world. That I'm always going to be just a visitor. And I know that it's true. I'm not human, Orihime. There's only so long that I can stay here." Her eyes were full of sadness._

_The chestnut hair girl frowned but then smiled, "Even if you do leave, you always find your way back to us, Rukia. That's the main thing."_

"_There are only so many times I can keep coming back. There are only so many times I can take another farewell after another. That feeling of not knowing if I'll ever see the people I care about again gets harder and harder after each leaving."_

"_Rukia, I-I don't know what to say," Orihime said meekly._

_Rukia smiled sadly, "There's nothing you can really say. It's just the way things are. I can't do anything about it."_

_Orihime then put a hand on Rukia's shoulder and smiled slightly, "Then the least you can do is let everyone know how much you care about them. So if that time comes, you'll know that you've done everything you could to be happy."_

_Rukia smiled in approval. She didn't expect that she could feel better in such a short period of time. She hurled herself at Orihime and hugged her tightly. Orihime was surprised, but quickly snapped back and hugged her in return. "Thanks Orihime."_

"_Just promise me one thing. Always remember us, even if you ever do have to leave for good. Always remember. Promise?" the girl asked sadly._

"_Promise. I never break a promise. Nothing would stop me from remembering," Rukia said as she smiled back at her friend. _

"_Rukia!" A yell was heard coming towards them. The two girls parted and looked up._

"_Rukia, I've been looking all over for you. Why the hell did you take off without telling anyone?" Ichigo said with Ishida following close behind._

_The girls looked back at each other and Orihime gave an understanding look, "How about you start with him?" she said soft enough so only Rukia could hear. Rukia's eyes went wide from the fact of what Orihime had just told her. She stood up and walked over to Ichigo._

"_I just needed time to breathe. Exams have nearly killed me," she said covering up her real reason._

_Ichigo eyed her up, "You're weird." In response to his statement she dealt a hard kick to his shin. Making him hop around and start cursing._

_Orihime just smiled softly. "Just don't wait too long, Rukia," she said to herself as Ishida started to walk toward her. _

**-End Flashback-**

She was about to yell out the woman's name, but was grabbed by the arm and swung backwards into a hard body. Arms then wrapped around her waist and she was lifted up off the ground.

"Renji! Let go! I need to-" Rukia struggled to get loose.

"I'm sorry, Rukia. You can't," he said pulling her away backwards.

She continued to struggle until she finally decided to yell for the woman's attention. "Orihime! Orihime!"

After the second call, the said woman turned around. "Rukia?" she asked puzzled from the fact Renji was dragging her away. She then yelled louder, "Rukia!" She started to walk towards them as Renji continued to push through the crowd backwards.

"I never break a promise!" she yelled still struggling.

Orihime continued to walk after them, confused by her statement, until Rukia yelled it again. "I never break a promise!" Orihime immediately understood and started to run after them.

Orihime immediately felt something grow within her. It was like something filled a hole in her that had been empty for sometime. She then realized what it was. She had her powers back. But that wasn't what she needed to focus on right now.

'If she remembers, I'm not going to sit around and let her forget again!' Orihime thought. She ran and was zigzagging through the crowd. She then saw the other shinigami come from behind Renji. The crowd then moved and blocked her view and when she moved around them, they were gone. "No," she said softly. "Rukia!" she yelled, but she was gone. "I have to get Ichigo."

* * *

A song had just ended, and Ichigo was on stage drinking from a water bottle as Ishida was talking to him. Tatsuki and Chad were listening at well. Orihime took this as her chance. She ran on stage.

"Orihime, you're not supposed to be up here," Ishida said as she was breathing heavily from her running.

"I know, but this is urgent." She turned to Ichigo. "You have to go after Rukia, Ichigo. She's being taken away, not by her own freewill. Please, you're the only one who can save her," Orihime chose her words carefully. She couldn't just tell him everything. Who knows what would happen? He had to remember on his own. She tried using key phrases to help trigger something, but it was no luck.

He frowned in confusion, "I don't get it. What's going on again?"

She was getting irritated and she never got like that, so the band was shocked by her attitude. "Rukia needs you! So just come on! We're going after her!" she yelled, grabbing his wrist and dragging him along. The rest followed right behind her.

* * *

"Damn it! Let me go!" Rukia yelled as tears flew down her cheek.

"I'm sorry. This is the way it has to be," Renji said sadly, putting her down.

She looked around and recognized the place they had arrived at. It was that same place she left at way back, when she was being brought back to be executed. The same place she left at when she was being forced to forget everyone she grew to love. She couldn't help but notice this similarity.

"Can't you people pick a more creative spot to leave?!" she yelled out in frustration. This caused Byakuya, Unohana, Urahara and Yoruichi to turn and look at her from her outburst.

"Byakuya, we have to leave fast. Rukia regained her memory and I believe at least Orihime is chasing after us," Shuuhei said like he was reporting back with important information.

Byakuya's eyes widened as he turned to stare at Rukia who was still squirming in Renji's grasp. She locked eyes with him, allowing him to see her desire to run away from all of this. He frowned slightly, not being as simple to hide his emotions anymore.

He turned towards Urahara, "Begin to open the gate."

Urahara nodded and started the process. Within a matter of seconds, everyone's phone started beeping. "You have to be kidding me," Toushirou stated annoyed.

"But it's not even in the middle of the night yet. If its breaking its pattern already, is it really that wise to leave?" Momo questioned as everyone continued to look at their sensors.

"We don't have the option to stay, Momo," Renji answered.

Then they all lost their balance to some unidentified spirit pressure. It was stronger than they'd ever felt before.

"What the hell _is_ that?" Shuuhei said, as Rangiku almost fell over but was caught by Shuuhei.

Then, in the blink of an eye, they were surrounded. "Well, isn't it a pleasant surprise to see you all again?" said a voice that no one thought they would ever hear again.

* * *

Ishida and Orihime were leading them. "How in the hell do you know where you're going?!" Ichigo yelled, not sure whether to trust in their judgment or go off on his own to find her.

The couple looked at each other and looked back in front. "If you want to see Rukia, we'll bring you there," Orihime replied.

Ishida continued, "Let's just say it's really good instinct." He would find out soon they could locate her by her reiatsu. Apparently the same time Orihime's powers returned, so did Ishida's Quincy powers.

The two leaders stopped suddenly. They felt a rush of power flow from the direction they were heading. They knew it wasn't from the shinigami though. They looked at each other with fear evident in Orihime's eyes. Ishida just nodded at her to imply that everything was going to be alright.

"Is everything alright?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. Let's hurry," Ishida answered.

* * *

When the five humans showed up to the desired location, they were taken back. A miniature battle was taking place. Everyone was fighting, some more than one opponent.

Chad and Tatsuki looked at each other and then back at the scene in front of them. They felt power flow through them. Not only that, but they felt lost memories being found. And with their revelation occurring, everyone jumped in and started to aid the shinigami. Everyone except the one who had no idea what was going on, but continued to watch: Ichigo.

Arrancar were fighting with shinigami. The main three former shinigami were each fighting without breaking a sweat.

Tousen was fighting both Renji and now Chad. Ichimaru was going up against Shuuhei and Momo. And Aizen was fighting Byakuya, Toushirou, Yoruichi and Urahara all at the same time. It was an amazing sight to see. He was taking on four Captains without getting a scratch on him.

Rangiku was fighting against Ulquiorra with the help of Orihime shielding her when needed. Ishida and Tatsuki went to take on Szayel.

Ichigo just stood there trying to absorb what was happening. His friends had just run into action and were fighting. They seemed to possess these strange powers as well…

His attention was then attracted to a one on one battle: Rukia versus Grimmjaw. She had the unlucky opportunity to fight alone against one of the most powerful arrancar. She could barely get an attack off due to his power and she was constantly defending and stumbling.

Without knowing how to react, he yelled her name, "Rukia!" She turned and stared at him, surprised in seeing him there. She was distracted though, and Grimmjaw wouldn't let a chance go by without taking it.

Ichigo seeing this, yelled again, "Rukia! Watch out!" She looked back and began to dodge, but was too late and his blade ripped into her side. She screamed out in pain. This scream seemed to trigger something in Ichigo because in seconds, he was dizzy. His vision was hazy and he felt like he was losing control of his body. His hands subconsciously moved to his face.

Rukia was in pain, but she quickly reacted in using her Sode no Shirayuki. "Dance," she said, allowing Grimmjaw to freeze right in his spot as he was about to deliver a fatal blow. She looked over at Ichigo and saw what was happening. Her eyes went wide. She couldn't let this happen. 'Ichigo could end up being more destructive than anyone here,' she thought.

Rukia began to lift herself up, disregarding the pain and blood pouring out of her. She limped over to him and grabbed his shirt to get his attention. "Ichigo! Don't give in! Listen to me! You're stronger than this!" She pulled him down closer to her, making his hands fall from his face and revealing black swarming through his amber eyes. "Come on Ichigo," she said softer.

He gripped her shoulders tightly, using her as a way to restrain himself. She winced in pain as it was a tight grip, after all. He began to scream from the transformation taking place that he was trying hard to prevent.

Rukia felt like she was going to pass out from the blood she was losing and the amount of energy she was using to stay strong for the man in front of her. She then reached up and placed her hands on the side of his head, forcing him to look straight into her eyes. "Please, Ichigo," she begged with pleading watery eyes. She then brought her face closer to his, allowing their lips to touch.

It felt like years had passed, but when they parted, Ichigo was looking back into her violet eyes, with his completely amber. He had a stern face on, which soon turned into a smile. Rukia let out air stored in her chest after realizing he was not going to change into his hollow form. Apparently just letting out that bit of air meant she was going to let out any strength she had left in her body. She collapsed.

Ichigo caught her before she hit the asphalt, but continued to lay her down on it. "Rukia! Damn! You're bleeding like hell!" he yelled looking at her severe wound.

She looked up, ignoring hs comment. "Tell me you remember," she stated breathing heavily.

"Remember? What do you mean?" he asked confused. He wanted to help her, not talk.

"Even when my mind forgets, my heart will remember," Rukia said as if it was etched into her soul. She knew that he would know exactly what she was saying if he truly remembered.

He looked at her, trying to absorb what she said. "I guess it's true that people really do get profound when they are going through something traumatic," he said almost to himself.

Rukia let out a breath of air. Disappointment ran through her like a running stream. Her heart recoiled at his remark. He still hadn't returned to her. She had returned to him, he just didn't know that yet.

He shook her gently to grab her attention. "Rukia, what can I do?" His face was begging for an answer. "How do I save you?" The question seemed so unreal. He wanted to save her again, even when he still didn't know the truth.

She shook her head. He couldn't save her. He was only human. She opened her closed eyes and stared into him. "Ichigo," she said, hoping he would get the hint that he couldn't do anything.

"No! Don't you dare give up on me! Tell me what I can do Rukia!" he said as if his own life depended on it.

She looked up in realization. She hesitated, knowing she would be committing the same crime she did some odd years ago. "You," she paused. "You truly want to save me?" she asked, not wanting to resort to this.

He moved his hand so that his was on top of hers, "Tell me."

She reached over and grabbed her zanpaktou. She pointed it up to his chest, which made him jump slightly. "I promise you'll be alright. Can you trust me?" she asked drenched in seriousness.

He looked at the zanpaktou and back up to meet her eyes again. He grabbed the blade of the sword and pulled it up more towards him. He smirked, "It's your call."

With a quick thrust, her zanpaktou went through Ichigo. He was now standing there, spiritual energy flaring. Grimmjaw had apparently just broken free and he realized that he had a new, but past opponent. He sprinted towards him and Ichigo just stood there as his mind was racing.

He saw flashes of past battles. To his surprise, he was in them. He saw countless opponents, and countless attacks. He didn't know, but in a stitch in time, he had learned fighting techniques. One technique stood out from all the others.

When his sight found its was back to the present, he saw Grimmjaw only meters away from him and immediately pulled up his zanpaktou to block. When the swords clashed, he noticed something extraordinary had happened. The sword in his hands was not the one he had originally taken from Rukia. It was his Zangetsu. He looked at it with surprise, but recognized it somehow. He then looked up at Grimmjaw and smirked with mischief in his eyes.

"What are you smiling about?" his opponent asked annoyed.

"Ban-kai!" Ichigo yelled. And with that, he transformed. He was wearing his more slender long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with his now black zanpaktou. They began to clash their zanpaktous. Dodging and charging. Ichigo was taken back by the quality of his skill. He didn't have any idea of where it all came from, but it just felt like instinct.

Rukia watched as they moved at incredible speeds. He didn't remember everything, but at least he knew how to fight. She turned to see that everyone else was still going at it. Everyone had wounds somewhere on them, whether it was a scratch on the cheek or a gash on their arm. She could see the exhaustion in her allies.

Her attention flew back to Ichigo as she heard a yelp. Zangetsu was now straight through Grimmjaw's abdomen. Ichigo yanked his sword from Grimmjaw allowing his body to fall to the ground in defeat.

Ichigo just stood still letting the wind blow his coat in the air. He tried to catch his breath. He then looked over to see Rukia still on the ground holding her side. He ran towards her using shunpo. He swiftly bent down and picked her up bridal style. She was surprised from his fast movements, but moved her arms so that she had them wrapped around his neck. His spiritual energy was flowing through her.

Ichigo then looked up to see all fighting had stopped. The shinigami were all on the ground looking up on a short building about twenty yards away. Their opponents stood there with amused faces.

Aizen stood with a smile plastered on his face, "Congratulations Kurosaki. Although I did always believe Grimmjaw was a bit too arrogant for his own good."

Ichigo only replied with a glare.

"I'm sure you're all wondering how exactly we are here, or alive for that matter. Well, let's just say we went in hiding ever since the shinigami thought it would be a good idea to leave the living world, along with purging this town from any spiritual powers. How could we ever obtain the one hundred thousand souls necessary for creating the royal key if the spiritual energy has been taken away? But it seems you finally returned and everyone has gained some power back. The day for this town to disintegrate is approaching. I thought it to be polite to forewarn. Since it looks like we're though here, allow me to say, 'adieu.'" And with him finished, a gate opened behind them.

Toushirou went to go after them, but was stopped by Momo's hand grabbing his arm. He couldn't take them on now. He was injured, along with his allies. They all stared as Aizen's smiling face disappeared through the gate.

"Damn it!" Shuuhei yelled slamming his zanpaktou into the ground.

Byakuya turned to Yoruichi and Urahara. "We need to send a message to Soul Society now," Byakuya said receiving nods from the two in front of him. They began to march off to their vacant apartment.

Ichigo looked down to the woman in his arms. Her head was leaning against his chest and he could feel and hear her breathing heavily. He looked around to see Renji holding his leg with Tatsuki inspecting it. Momo was seen worrying about Toushirou as blood was seen seeping through his clothes around his chest. Rangiku was holding her arm as she tried to stop the bleeding. Shuuhei was trying to aid her. Chad was knocked unconscious apparently and Ishida was trying to wake him up. Orihime came running over to Ichigo.

"Lay her down, Ichigo," she said in a rush.

"Huh?" he asked in confusion. "We don't have time for that. She has to get to a hospital!" he said in urgency.

"I can help her, just lay her down," she said trying to convince him.

Her face was begging him to trust her. He took the chance and slowly let her onto the cold asphalt. Her limp body barely reacted to this. The blood loss was increasing. "Step back," Orihime commanded.

He obeyed and saw a yellow glow illuminate around the two woman. He was shocked, "Orihime?"

"She's going to be okay, Ichigo," she turned her head to look at him. "She's going to be fine."

He couldn't believe this. One of his closest friends held such a secret from him. Minutes passed as Ichigo tried to grasp what had occurred there that night. He witnessed his friends command powers and fought against things that weren't human. He had no idea what was real or what was a dream.

"She needs rest. I have to go take care of the others. Can you handle everything from here?" Orihime asked, knowing he would agree.

"Thanks. I got it covered," he said as he took off in the direction of his apartment.

* * *

He slowly placed her onto his bed moving her slightly to make sure she wouldn't be left in an awkward or uncomfortable position. He began to walk away until he felt his arm being grabbed. He looked at the small hand wrapped around his forearm and then up to its owner's face.

"Stay. Please. Stay with me tonight," Rukia said, forcing the words out of her mouth. The words she said once again, reminding her of the first song he ever sang to her.

Ichigo blinked a few times, but then relaxed. He smiled softly and nodded. He pulled up a chair and sat by the side of the bed, watching her breathe in a regular pace now. He reached over and held her hand, in which Rukia accepted immediately to his touch. She then swiftly fell asleep.

He looked upon her face as her eyelids slightly fluttered from seeing her dreams. She had saved him from something horrible, that much he did know. Everything else was still a mystery. But right then, at that moment, he was fine with that - as long as he knew she was going to be alright. And with that thought, he drifted into a dream, but he still wasn't sure the events of that night weren't one already.

'_**Cause every breath that she took when she was sitting next to him, will bring life into his deepest hopes…'**_

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't know, I just felt like the chorus of the song he sang in the flashback went well with the ending of this chap, so I quoted it. Well, I guess we'll see what's going to happen next, huh? I know! But, yeah, do what you got to do – review! And that's it! Later


	9. Still Frame

**A/N:** I'm updating relatively quick compared to other chaps. But yeah, here's the next one. I love every single one of my reviewers. Thanks so much. Is my writing really that emotional? I don't know. People are saying they are being brought to tears, which is what I was going for, but didn't expect good results! That's always a plus. Well, a pretty interesting flashback in the beginning. I hope you're not getting annoyed by them. I like to show how they are getting images of things they forgot. Plus they show how their feelings for each other grew to what they became at the beginning of my story. Anyway, I have to stop my rambling. This was named after the song, "Still Frame," by Trapt. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Bleach ≠ me, sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

_Chapter 9: Still Frame_

She stirred in her sleep until finally her eyes fluttered open. She took in her surroundings. She kept looking around, not being able to identify where she was exactly. Then, it suddenly hit her. She was Ichigo's room. And to her left, sitting in a chair with his head slightly tilted back from the weight of his head, was Ichigo.

She then looked down only to see their hands holding each other with their fingers intertwined. This brought a smile to her face before remembering what had happened last night. She had to begun to remember her past. That past that was painful and beautiful at the same time.

She quickly reached down to feel her side, right above her hip that came into the front of her body. Well, at least it did. "I can see Orihime hasn't lost her touch," she said softly, feeling her bare skin and admiring the fact that there weren't any scars left from the gash.

Her attention was brought back to Ichigo as his grip on her hand grew tighter. He wasn't awake, but it seemed he knew she was there subconsciously. Then, Rukia's mind went somewhere else.

**-Flashback-**

_She was lying on the cold floor. Everything was silent. She couldn't see anything, in fact she couldn't feel anything either. Her mind was flooded from what was happening. She was dying, or maybe even dead already. She had killed that damn arrancar, but it altogether got the better of her. It deceived her mind and her heart. 'How could that have possibly been Kaien? I should have known better than that,' she thought; the only thing she could do. _

'_It seems I've let you down, Orihime. After everything you did for me, I guess I can't repay you. I'm,' she paused her thinking but then finished, 'sorry.' _

_Then, the thought of one person came to mind. After all the times he had told her to be careful, or try to stop her from doing anything remotely dangerous, it had come down to this. 'I guess you were right. I do need your protection,' her thinking paused yet again. 'I do need __**you**__.' _

_If she could feel anything right now, she knew she would be crying. She knew that for a fact and even thought she felt a tear run down her cheek, but how could she? She was…_

* * *

At that same moment Rukia was captured in that loss memory, so was Ichigo. Only he thought it to be only a dream.

"_Damn it! Where the hell are you?! You better be alright," he yelled running with Nell on his back. He had fought Ulquiorra and was in terrible condition, but thanks to Nell, she healed up most of his wounds, but that wasn't enough. He wouldn't let her heal him fully. There wasn't enough time for that. Her reiatsu was so low that he could barely feel it. He needed to find her, and nothing was getting in his way._

_He was sprinting and grunting from a major wound on his abdomen that he told Nell to forget about. He was approaching an area that seemed to lack sunlight inside and once he reached the shadows he lost his balance from the wound that wouldn't give up. He fell to the ground with his knees and palms placed on the ground. _

"_Ichigo! You need help!" Nell shouted in concern._

"_No! I'm fine. I don't need it!" he yelled back staggering to get back up. When he finally did, Nell could feel his breathing pick up and the twitching of his muscles as he tried to hold himself together. _

"_Ichigo…" she said softly, but he didn't react to it. He kept moving, that is, until he saw a figure lying on the floor. He could barely see anything in the lighting of this place, but he could make out a figure of some sort. This made him run again, forgetting about his pain. That was nothing compared to what he would feel if… _

_He stopped. "Ichigo?" Nell questioned until she saw what he was looking at. Her body was lying their on her back. There was a pool of blood that stretched out to at least five four feet around her body. Nell jumped down as Ichigo stutter stepped towards her and then froze again. _

"_No," he whispered so softly that Nell could barely hear it. He then found that he was now bent down next to her in a matter of seconds. "Rukia! Rukia!" he said loudly at her, as the shock started to wear off. "Rukia!" he yelled even louder. His hands were placed on each one of her shoulders as he was leaning over her and shaking her petite form. He saw that she was breathing. _

"_You can't do this! Not now! I won't let you! Nell! Please, she needs help!" _

_Nell ran over and let her saliva drop onto Rukia's stomach. She kept doing this, but both she and Ichigo weren't seeing a reaction. Nell then looked at Ichigo and shook her head, signifying it wasn't working. _

_Ichigo then looked back down to Rukia's body, "Come on! Don't you dare do this! You can't! I'm supposed to always be here!" his voice was starting to break as his words were trembling. _

_He then spoke softly, "I'm supposed to always protect you." He leaned back from towering over her. Then, he lifted her up slightly to rest her upper body sideways on his lap. It was hard for him to swallow. _

"_I'm supposed to always protect you, no matter what you say. I-I…" he couldn't finish his statement. He was now, for the first time since his mother had died those many years ago, feeling his eyes water up. He then pulled her upper body up and pressed it tightly to his chest. Her head was tilted back due to the weight of her head, which exposed her neck. Ichigo then leaned his head down, making it collide with her neck. He held his eyes closed tightly, "Please," he begged softly. _

_He leaned his head back up and stared down at her emotionless face. He stared into what he knew concealed those violet eyes that always made him find peace. "Rukia, I-I," he blinked. Only once. And from that one blink, fell one tear, which landed on her cheek and slid down as if it were her own. He bowed his head even lower to take his eyes off the one thing that made him cry in so many years. The one thing that turned his life into something worthwhile. The one thing that he lo-_

* * *

They were both still lost in each others thoughts. One was deep in a dream, while the other was deep in thought. Their memories had combined now, as if they were each reliving it – together.

_From that one tear that she believed was her own, but wasn't, she felt warmth enveloping her. She felt air flowing into her nose and move through her chest, along with the thumping of her now moving heart. The darkness was fading as her eyes were allowed to be opened. _

_She looked straight ahead, as her mind was still acknowledging what was happening. The first thing she saw was an image of orange. Her vision started to become clear. She saw the top of his head bowing down as she felt his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him. _

_She hesitated, but reached up with her arm and grabbed a portion of his shinigami robe around his chest. His head snapped up. His eyes went wide, and there was visible water in his eyes. She forced a smile since she was still too delirious to say words. All he could do was softly say her name, "Rukia…" _

**-End Flashback-**

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open. He brought his hands up and rubbed his face up and down. "That was some intense dream," he said out loud to himself. He then opened his eyes fully and looked at the empty bed in front of him.

"Why am I sitting in my chair?" he asked himself looking down at where he was.

"Well, I guess it was dream," he said out loud thinking about the events of last night. He then lifted his fingers to his lips. 'Those lips felt so real though,' he thought before he saw that the window was open. He walked over and shut it, wondering why it was open in the first place. He huffed out a breath and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

She didn't know why exactly she left. She just needed to. Her mind was working by itself as memories seemed to flood through her.

Rukia was now sitting on the same bench she was sitting on when Ichigo tripped in front of her. Her upper body bent down so that she could hold her face in her hands, which were propped up by her elbows.

She couldn't believe how she was talking to him and going out with him, while they secretly already had a past together. Rukia found it amazing how all of what they went through was nonexistent at that time. But she was remembering now, Ichigo wasn't.

"What is he thinking right now? He had no idea what was going on last night. Even after I gave him some of my power," she said out loud. She then smiled at her last remark. "At least he was nice enough not to take it all this time."

She then shook her head to get her thoughts back on track. "How am I going to explain this to him?" She paused, thinking and then spoke again, "_Can_ I even explain this to him? Would he believe me?" She drove her face into her hands again, "I don't know what to do."

* * *

"Hey Ichigo. You're here early. You don't start for another hour," Orihime said seeing him walk in, in his work clothes.

"Yeah, I didn't have anything to do today so I thought I'd just come in and open the bar early," he replied walking away from her to the bar.

"Okay," she said confused. 'Why didn't he ask about what happened last night? Maybe Rukia explained it to him already. But still, wouldn't he of brought it up?' she thought watching him walk away.

"I'll go talk to him," Ishida said, seeing the confused and questioning look on Orihime's face.

He walked over and took a seat at a bar stool. "So, how's your day going?" he asked trying to start the conversation.

Ichigo was dealing with bottles and such behind the counter and looked up at Ichida and raised an eyebrow to his question. "Good," he said with an obvious hint of the thought 'that was a weird question,' in his voice. It _was_ a weird question though, coming from Ishida. He wasn't big for small talk.

"So, how was your night last night?" Ishida asked, not looking at Ichigo and waving at an incoming customer.

"Good," he said again in the same tone. He looked at him for a second and then replied, "Are you okay, man?"

"What? Is it bad to ask one of your best friends how they're doing?" Ishida said sarcastically.

"Umm, no, but you don't usually do that kinda thing," Ichigo said in return.

"Well now I am. Deal with it, Kurosaki."

"Alright, alright," Ichigo said blowing it off. "It's weird actually. I had a dream with you in it," Ichigo said remembering how is night really was.

Ishida raised an eyebrow and pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Maybe it's best you don't tell me how your night was…" he said starting to stand.

"No, you sick bastard! It wasn't that kinda dream!" Ichigo growled at him. Ishida sat back down as Ichigo continued. "Everyone was in it actually, even Rukia and her business partners."

Ishida's eyes grew, but then he relaxed so that he wouldn't be too obvious. "Oh yeah? What was it about?" he asked staying calm.

"Well, I'm not really sure," Ichigo chuckled scratching the back of his neck. "It was really confusing. Some weird sword fighting and you, Orihime and Chad had some crazy powers. It was some intense shit, let me tell ya…" Ichigo said wiping down the counter.

"That does sound like a pretty intense dream…" Ishida said trying to make sure he was correct about his assumption.

"Yeah. It seemed so real though. In a way, I kinda wish it was." Ichigo kept wiping down the counter as Ishida sat there thinking. "Hey man, you should probably get back to the front desk. People look like they're looking for you," Ichigo said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, right," Ishida said rising out of his stool. He turned around thinking one more try at his memory would do, "Oh, I wanted to tell you that Rukia was there last night. She saw our show."

"She did?" Ichigo questioned with obvious joy.

"Yeah, I think she's staying for another day or two so you'll probably see her," he said trying to recover from what he thought would have triggered something, but obviously didn't.

"Well, I'll talk to you later," he said walking to the front. His walking was interfered by a certain woman who had been watching from a distance the whole time.

"So what's going on?" Orihime asked interested.

"He thinks it's all a dream," Ishida said looking around the restaurant.

"A dream? Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm surprised I gave him too much credit…" Ishida said watching Keigo trip and break some empty plates. He shook his head.

Orihime ignored the distraction. "Well, I don't know how we are going to deal with this, but I have to get back in the kitchen."

"Yeah, I have to go too," Ishida said. They started to walk away in different directions. Orihime looked over at Ichigo who was wiping some empty glasses. "Why are you so oblivious Ichigo?" she said to herself before entering the kitchen.

* * *

"Yamamoto ordered us to remain in the living world for another day to deal with any hollows that may come tonight. Then we need to go back to Soul Society to discuss in more detail the events of last night with Aizen," Yoruichi said in a stern voice with her arms crossed over her chest.

Rukia was leaning against the far wall while the rest were sitting on either a couch or chair. She tilted her head up and down against the wall. She heard everything that was being said, but she hadn't seen Ichigo since this morning and she felt bad about just leaving. Okay, now she wasn't listening to a word they were saying…

"We plan on going to see what exactly is going on with the whole Kurosaki business, plus discuss some things with the rest of our long lost friends. Ishida has already been told the basics and has passed it on to everyone," Urahara said. "Correct Rukia?"

She tilted her head down on the wall to look at Urahara, "Umm, yeah. Correct. Wait, what?"

He smiled back at her. "We're going to see Kurosaki to see what's going on in that head of his."

"So, basically that's your job while we go drink and eat," Shuuhei said in response.

"Wait! Why is it my job?!" Rukia said leaning off the wall.

"Hello? If he remembers you, then he remembers everything else," Momo said in a 'duh!' tone.

"Why _wouldn't_ he remember after that passionate kiss you two had last night?" Rangiku added with a smirk and eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me?" Byakuya asked looking at Rukia.

She stepped back a little. "Well, it was the only thing I could think of at the time to stop him from turning into a hollow," she said in defense.

"Our goal is to not make him remember, Rukia. Even though you want him to, he shouldn't. I know I can't stop you from trying, but don't do anything that will jeopardize our mission," he said in a surprisingly understanding voice.

She just nodded and said, "Yes, brother. I won't do anything stupid. Plus I can't just tell him about everything. He'll probably think I'm crazy. He has to remember everything on his own," she said sounding sadder by the end of her reply.

"Come on. Let's go," Renji said walking towards the door with the rest following.

"You would lead us there, wouldn't you?" Shuuhei said, causing Renji to elbow him from in front of him.

Rukia walked with a stern face on.

"Hey, you're quiet," Rangiku said walking next to her, while they were the last to leave the house.

"I'm thinking," Rukia replied coldly, not looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Rangiku asked due to the way Rukia responded.

"Well you didn't have to tell my brother that. He's never liked the idea of us being together anyway. I knew it even before I started to _know_ I liked Ichigo," she said in an agitated tone.

"Geesh, sorry. Well, since you obviously are head over heels for him, Byakuya's gonna have to deal with it sooner or later," Rangiku said to justify her actions.

"I prefer later."

Rangiku chuckled a little and then went serious, "That's not the main thing bothering you though…"

"I don't know how I'm going to talk to Ichigo, Rangiku. I left before he got up this morning. And _no_, before you ask, _nothing_ happened. I almost frigen died last night!"

Rangiku put her hands up to show no offense, "Hey, it's still possible! You were just resting; Orihime healed your injuries. Plus that's the point – you did almost die. Why not celebrate?" she said in defense.

Rukia gave her a glare and continued. "I have no idea what to say. I have no idea what to do. What if he does remember? What if he doesn't? I'm just – gah! I'm a mess!" Rukia said as they slowly approached the car that everyone was already in.

"Hey," Rangiku said grabbing her arm to get her attention. "If he does then he'll hold you tight and never let you go. And if he doesn't remember, he will and _then_ he'll hold you tight and never let you go. Once you see him, you'll figure out what to do. Now come on, they're waiting," Rangiku said pulling the arm that she grabbed. Rukia felt better after her friend's reassurance and just allowed her friend to drag her along to the car.

* * *

The group walked in and every one of the employers that knew them looked at the now remembered friends. The band was now on stage.

"I never thought he would end up singing so damn much after that one time I forced him to," Rukia said out loud to herself, but a select few of her companions heard her. "I guess I'll have to wait to talk to him. Damn."

The group sat down at a stage side table. Orihime came up. "Umm, hey everyone," she said as chipper as possible.

They either said a "hello" in return or gave a slight wave.

"Well, we kinda discovered something," she said trying to avoid giving the main information about Ichigo.

"Like what?" Renji questioned.

"Well," she laughed in discomfort, "Ichigo kinda thinks that, well," she paused again.

"Orihime?" Momo asked, trying to push her to get to the point.

"He thinks everything that happened last night was a dream!" she said with a fake smile on her face.

"What?!" Rukia said loudly, standing up with her palms slammed against the table.

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, sitting back to get as far away from what looked to be a very upset Rukia.

"Yeah, I don't know. He's being very loose about this. I don't understand either," Orihime said sadly.

"Why is he such an oblivious ass?!" Rukia shouted, losing her temper.

The said oblivious ass was now heard speaking into the microphone. "Our last song for tonight is a newer one. It's harder and faster than the other ones. Here we go."

He began to sing with the blasting bass and guitar, right after Tatsuki slammed on the drums for a few beats.

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out  
Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out of here  
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you_

The music calmed for the next verse.

_  
And every time I think I've finally made it  
I learn I'm farther away than I have ever been before  
I see the clock and its ticking away, and the hourglass empty  
What the fuck do I have to say?_

The last line was said with ruggedness evident in his voice and the music went harder for the chorus.

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this picture's frozen and I cant get out  
Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this picture's frozen and I cant get out of here  
Release me, I'm just as lost as you  
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you  
_

Again the music went calmer for the next verse, but Ichigo's energy was pumping.

The bridge was sang and played softer than the rest of the song.

_So lost, I'm just as lost as you  
Oh well what am I going to do  
I'm afraid I'm falling farther away (from where I want to be_

They blasted it out for the last portion of the song.

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this picture's frozen and I cant get out  
Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this picture's frozen and I cant get out of here  
Release me, I'm just as lost as you  
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you_

The strings were left to vibrate after the song was finished, giving it the effect the song needed.

It was weird how much everyone that knew him understood that song. Ichigo _was_ confused, and he damn well should be.

The band was tidying up on stage and Ichigo was seen making his way back to the bar.

"That's your queue, Rukia," Shuuhei said sarcastically, as everyone watching the orange haired man walk to the bar.

"Shut up, Shuuhei," Rukia replied bitterly.

"It'll be fine," Rangiku said pushing Rukia's back in the right direction.

* * *

'Okay, breathe. In your nose, out your mouth. This is going to be fine. Why the hell am I so nervous? Oh because the last time I really talked to him it was five years ago and I told him how much I felt.' That last thought made her heart pick up the pace.

'But he doesn't remember, so I shouldn't be nervous,' she thought after finally decided to look at her destination. Her heart sank at the thought.

She took a deep breath as she was about five feet away from the bar, and put up a smile to hide her real feelings. He looked up and met her eyes, causing a goofy smile to grow on his face.

'Why don't you remember, you damn summertime fruit?!' she screamed in her head, still displaying the smile on her face.

"Hey! I heard you saw the show last night…" Ichigo said leaning his elbows on the counter as she took a seat in a stool.

"Yes, I did," she said, picturing the exact moment and time she realized that he was singing her words. "That was a beautiful song, Ichigo. Thank you," she said giving him a tender smile and placing a hand on his forearm.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his free arm, "Well, yeah, thanks. I, uh, wasn't sure you would hear it 'cause you said you were leaving and all."

"I promised you I'd be there. I don't break promises, Ichigo," she said calmly, looking him square in the eye.

**-Flashback-**

"_Hey," she said, giving a weak smile._

_Ichigo looked down to her stomach to see that blood wasn't seeping through her clothes anymore. He looked back up into her eyes with a serious stare._

_She could read the emotions running through him. His eyes were like polished windows to his heart at that moment, which was rare._

_He was relieved, but fear and concern were still working their way out of his system._

_They immediately felt guilty for all those emotions she could see in him. If they all hadn't split up and gone a separate way, she wouldn't have gotten herself in this situation. She wouldn't have put so much of those unwanted emotions into the man holding her now._

_She closed her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows. "I'm sorry," she said weakly. His eyes went wide._

"_I said I could take care of myself. I told you, you didn't have to protect me. I promised you I'd be alright," her voice was starting to crack._

"_I broke my promise. I'm sorry," she said as tears flowed freely down her face. She turned her head to hide her face from him._

_He was speechless. 'She's feeling guilty about that?' Ichigo thought in confusion. He lifted a hand off her waist and used it to move her face back towards him._

_She was surprised by his action. His hand felt surprisingly warm against her cheek and her body was relaxing just by his touch._

_Her skin was soft against his hand and he couldn't help but move his thumb up and down her cheek. "Don't," he said in a gentle voice. "This isn't your fault. Nothing is your fault. Don't apologize. I don't care about what you promised."_

"_I almost- If you didn't come I'd be-" she was cut off by Ichigo's stronger voice._

"_But I did. __**I**__ promised __**you,**__ I'd always protect you. If this is anybody's fault it's mine," he said with a gloomy face from his last statement._

_They both then noticed how close they were to each other. Their faces were a foot away. Rukia then looked down and then back into his eyes with a shy smile. "Thank you, Ichigo, for always being there for me."_

_It was now hard for him to swallow, and he didn't even realize that he was leaning in slowly toward the woman in front of him. "I thought you didn't like it that I did that?" he said, staring back and forth between her approaching lips and eyes._

_She was staring at his lips now as well, not moving away from Ichigo's action. When, their lips were only an inch apart, she replied. "I lied." _

_And before they met, they heard a voice call from afar making them shoot backwards._

"_Rukia! Are you okay? Are you alright?" a man yelled being followed by a much thinner man._

_She was in shock from their appearance. "Hey, Renji. I'm fine," she said in disappointment of their interference._

"_Seems Kurosaki had everything covered after all, Renji," Ishida said pushing his glasses up further on his nose. _

"_Uh, yeah. Well, Nell is the real one who healed her and all," Ichigo said standing up, as Rukia turned on the ground to the little arrancar. _

_Rukia pulled Nell into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Thank you," she said as the wide eyed Nell, began to hug back._

_They pulled away and Ichigo and Rukia's eyes locked. He held his hand down to her and she smiled up at him, grabbing his hand to be pulled up._

**-End Flashback-**

Her eyes were wide from the flashback that came.

"Hey, you okay?" Ichigo said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Umm, yeah," she replied, following with a smile to cover up her action. "Did you say something?" 'I feel way too vulnerable after these damn memories come out of nowhere. Why do they have to come when I'm right in front of him?' she thought.

'Because he's triggering them, you idiot!' her subconscious yelled back at her.

"Uhh, yeah. I asked if you wanted to go for a walk or something. I'm off work in about five minutes," he said hoping she would agree.

"Yeah, definitely," she responded simply.

"In fact," he through a rag on the counter and took a man's mug of beer and dumped it in a sink not visible from the other side of the counter.

"Hey! I wasn't-" the old man yelled.

"You've had enough old man. Go home," Ichigo said taking his apron off. He went through the door of the bar and held his arm out to her, "Shall we?"

She cocked her head slightly, "Won't you're friends get-" she started.

"I won't tell if you won't," he cut her off with a cocky smile on his face.

She grabbed his arm as they rushed out of the restaurant to avoid anyone seeing them run off together.

* * *

They went to the park. It was huge, and as far as Ichigo knew, Rukia had seen it all yet, so why not go there? It was a nice atmosphere anyway, even at night.

They ended up buying some milkshakes and Ichigo popped in a straw and began drinking. He then looked over seeing how Rukia was struggling to get the straw through the top.

"What the hell is wrong with this cup?" she said irritated and her mind fully focused on the straw not breaking through the top.

Ichigo put his hands around hers, causing her to look up at him. "Here," he took the straw out of her hand and pushed it through the top. He laughed and let go of her hand holding the cup. "I've never seen anybody have trouble with a straw before," he said sipping his milkshake.

"It was frozen shut or something!" she yelled in defense causing him to laugh more.

She smiled and looked down at the ground, thinking about his statement. 'You have seen someone have trouble before,' she thought, thinking about the time she couldn't figure out how to drink a juice box and he helped her.

She looked up at him as he looked around at the scenery. 'Everything you do, Ichigo, brings back memories. It hurts so much that you don't remember anything. Please remember soon. I don't know how much pain I can take…'

They came to a bench that overlooked a small pond, that even in the night sky, sparkled from the light of the moon and stars. There were still birds swimming on it, along with frogs croaking.

They sat down in silence as they continued to stare at the glittering water.

Ichigo finally spoke. "So, you're leaving soon?" he asked sadly.

"Uh, yeah, tomorrow. New customers, new campaigns. We're always moving around," she said, hoping that made sense. She had no idea about anything that had to do with advertising.

"Ah," he said, not knowing how to reply. Silence came again, until he broke it again. "Umm, about the other night. I didn't mean to, well, you know. I just-"

She placed her hand gently on his upper arm. "Don't. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Are you sure? You just kinda ran out of there fast, so I figured…" he said breaking his gaze on her.

"I was just- confused. I'm sorry. Plus I had an important call to take. So please, don't worry about it," she said trying to make him comfortable.

"I did want to ask you about that song though. Whoever wrote that letter for you must have really cared about you," she attempted on trying to trigger his mind.

He smiled and sighed. "Yeah. I just wish I could remember them."

"Well, maybe if you try _really_ hard, you can. Here," she said grabbing his hands. She pulled them up and placed his palms against the sides of his head, with her hands over his. "Okay, now close your eyes and think _really_ hard," she said, getting desperate. Anything was worth a try.

He did as she said, and after about thirty seconds she saw a smile form on his face.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"I can't concentrate when I feel you breathing on me. You're making me nervous," he said opening his eyes.

She raised an eyebrow. "Do I always have that effect on you?"

"Would you like to always have that effect on me?" he asked with a curious smile.

"I don't know," she replied not being able to hide a smile.

"Well, I do know one thing," he said looking at the pond again.

"If _I_ was the one who wrote that song for someone," he turned back to the woman sitting next to him, whose violet eyes were sparkling in the moon light.

"I would never let them go," he said lifting his hand to her cheek.

She closed her eyes from his touch. The familiar warmth made her body numb. She opened her eyes, not being able to take it any longer. She moved quickly into him, placing her hands on the sides of his head as she claimed his lips.

He was surprised, but didn't decline her invitation. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

As she kissed him, she had images of him flash before her eyes. One's when he was angry, one's when he was annoyed, and one's when he was sad, hurt, worried and happy. Each image represented a moment that was etched into her heart. Each image she wouldn't give up for anything. Each image she wished she could share with the man holding her now. But she couldn't.

A tear moved down her cheek involuntarily. Ichigo felt the drop of water against his skin and pulled away gently. He wiped away what was left of the tear on her cheek with his thumb. "Why are you crying?" he asked gently.

'Because you don't know how much you mean to me,' she answered in her mind. 'It's not the same if you don't remember everything we've went through. I need you to remember. It hurts too much.' She turned her head away and closed her eyes, trying to push away the pain in her heart.

He pulled her face back towards him, with his hand against her cheek. She looked back sadly into his eyes. "I'm here for you, Rukia."

Her eyes widened from his familiar statement, and then she smiled sadly. "I know," she said grabbing his hand on her cheek and pulling it down. 'I know all too well.' "I have to go," she said beginning to stand up and beginning to walk away.

Ichigo frowned and stood up as well. "Why do you keep doing this?"

She turned back towards him, "Doing what?"

"You lead me on like you're feeling something and then you back up and say it was a mistake," he said irritated.

She was shocked by his outburst. "Excuse me?"

"Stop playing around with my feelings here, Rukia. I'm not big on letting people in," he said raising his voice.

"Playing around with _your_ feelings?! You should talk!" she said yelling back.

"What?" he asked confused.

She then bit her tongue. Her thoughts were being said out loud. She opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by the beeping of her phone. 'Hollow.'

"I'm sorry. I have to go," she said turning to sprint away.

He leaped forward and grabbed her arm. "Stop running away," he said with hurt in his eyes.

She stared into his amber windows and knew she was giving him the same look in return. "Then run with me."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, basically there are some emotional problems here. This seemed to be mostly about Rukia, probably because I can do more symbolism and meaning with her because she's the only one of the two that remembers. Again, please tell me what you think. Later


	10. Ruthless

**A/N:** Well, this chapter was shorter than others because it needed to end where it did, otherwise I'd have to stop in a spot where it wouldn't flow right. It's named after the song "Ruthless," by Something Corporate.

Disclaimer: I want KT to write Bleach forever…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

_Chapter 10: Ruthless _

"Where the hell are we going?!" Ichigo yelled ahead of him to Rukia, who was pulling him along by his wrist. They had been running for some time now and the petite shinigami had yet to tell him their destination.

"Just be patient. We're getting closer," Rukia responded, looking down at her phone which was indicating which direction her target was.

While they were running, all she did was replay the conversation she had with her brother earlier that night in the restaurant.

**-Flashback-**

"_Rukia, sit down," he said motioning his hand towards a chair across from him. They were sitting at a table for two, located across the restaurant due to Byakuya's request for a private moment with his sister._

_She sat down quietly in the chair, not saying a word._

"_Rukia, I need you to know how important it is for you to stay as uninvolved with Kurosaki as possible. The likelihood of him remembering so much in such a short period of time, like you have, is slim to none. I can't have you telling him more and more information that could potentially cause disaster if left in the wrong hands," he said in a tone that said he was not willing to change his mind._

"_Byakuya! It's Ichigo. How can you even think __**he**__ is the 'wrong hands'?" she asked in disbelief._

_He tilted his heads down to look at her in a way that said she should already know the reason to this. "You have repeated the same act you did seven years ago. You gave him your powers. You aren't in any trouble for that, but you're lucky he didn't take all of your power this time. Nevertheless, he has it now. It's nothing compared to what he used to have, but it will grow if encouraged. Although that small amount of power can prevent his transformation into a hollow for the time being, he can eventually be overrun by that parasite. That could potentially bring us to our demise if we allow him to be engrossed with our knowledge."_

"_You've got to be kidding me," she said looking down at the table now. "You can't expect me to just let him continue to not remember. You know I can't do that," she said not taking her eyes off a damp napkin placed under a glass of water on the table._

_There was silence for about ten seconds until Byakuya spoke up. "You know you can't be with him, Rukia."_

_Her eyebrows furrowed from his response and she slowly raised her head to stare him in the eyes. It was a glare that clearly said I've known but chose to ignore it._

"_You know it's not possible. Not to mention, it's not allowed," he added._

_She held her glare and then moved it away from him to the open restaurant, which was oblivious to everything she was. Her eyes rested on the orange-headed man on stage laughing at something Tatsuki had apparently told him. Her face eased and the smallest suggestion of her lips forming into a smile occurred, until her brother spoke again._

"_It's been ordered by the gotei thirteen that if Kurosaki continues to be a participant in our mission, we must take action. If you don't want anything to happen to him, let him be, Rukia."_

_She turned her head back to him with a shocked face displaced, "Is that a threat?" she asked unbelievingly. _

"_No. It's simply what will happen if we don't prevent his involvement," he said sternly. _

_She looked down and started to shake her head back and forth slightly, not understanding why her life would take away the one thing that could make her happy. _

"_Tonight you have to find out exactly how much he __**does**__ remember, before we leave for Soul Society tomorrow at sunrise. That's why we're here." He stood up and started to walk away but stopped when he was standing next to Rukia, who was still looking down. He placed his left hand on her left shoulder and didn't turn to face her, but kept his side to her. "I'm sorry," he said softly and walked off._

_She sat there for a few more moments. She placed her elbow on top of the table and bent her head down to be able to move her hand through her hair and rub her forehead due to a headache that had emerged. She would have sat there forever had she not been called by Momo, who was standing about fifteen feet away._

"_Rukia! We're getting ready to order, come on!" she said starting to walk back to the table. _

"_I'm coming," Rukia replied in a solemn tone. She wasn't in the mood to even think about food._

**-End Flashback-**

'I'm sorry brother. I have to do this,' she thought stopping from running.

"Okay." she said letting go of his arm. Ichigo bent down with his hands placed on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Ichigo," she said flatly, causing him to look up at her with his head, but still remaining in the same position.

As soon as he looked up, she lunged towards him with her palm stretched out in front of her. She was wearing the red glove with a skull and flames on it. The glove that Ichigo had in his drawer…

"Rukia?! What the-" Ichigo started to say, trying to stand up in the process. Once he was standing, he wasn't fast enough to evade her lunge and her hand hit him straight in the forehead. He felt himself fall straight to the ground as Rukia landed next to him.

"Why the hell did you hit me, Ru-" he started, but stopped when he saw his body flop to the ground in front of him. "Holy shit! Am I dead?!" he yelled crawling backwards on the ground, away from his body.

"No, you're not. Get up," Rukia said, ignoring his outburst.

"No, tell me what the hell you just did to me!" he said, definitely freaking out now.

"I never thought I'd have to deal with this damn reaction twice from you. Just follow me," she said, hoping the future event will snap him out of his "amnesia," so she wouldn't have to explain it now.

He started to stand hesitantly. Rukia began to run a little further ahead, until she turned back, "Come on! Hurry up!"

He ran even though he was scared out of his mind. He just got knocked out of his body, for Christ sake!

He saw she was standing still and ran up and stood behind her. "What now?" he asked.

She lifted her arm and pointed with her phone in her hand. "Kill it," she said casually.

Ichigo looked up to see a large monster-like creature. It was about fifteen feet high, had claws, and a mouth that was open showing off its sharp teeth with drool continually falling from its jaw. It hadn't noticed them yet, due to it being too busy wrecking a vacant building from the outside.

Ichigo's eyes widened and his mouth was left ajar. "You've got to be kidding me," he said incredulously. "What the hell is that thing?!" he said raising his voice as his face started to show the horror he felt.

"It's a hollow if you must know. But don't think about what it is now. Just run in there and take care of it!" she said shoving Ichigo into the right direction.

He was close to it now and it had realized his presence. "Oh shit," Ichigo said to himself softly as the hollow began to approach him. Ichigo began to slowly back away from it.

"What are you backing away from?! Kill it already!" Rukia yelled from the sidelines.

"Why don't _you_ kill it? Considering it looks like you're familiar with this kinda thing!" he yelled back defensively.

"This isn't about me. This is about you. You've done this hundreds of times. Come on, remember!" she said hoping with all her heart.

"Hundreds of times? What are you talking about? This is insane!" The hollow finally lunged for him and he quickly dodged it, rolling to the side.

"This thing is gonna kill me!" he yelled breathing heavily from his dodge.

"That's why you're supposed to kill it before it gets the chance," she said crossing her arms over her chest as she continued to watch intently.

The hollow turned and lunged again, causing Ichigo to jump out of the way as the hollow ended up running into a building. "Well, why don't you tell me how to kill it then, if you're not gonna help me?!"

"You don't feel that heavy metal thing strapped on your back?" she said sarcastically.

He looked over his shoulder only to see a cleaver shaped sword that he thought he saw in his dreams last night. He looked back at her, "Well, excuse me for being a little traumatized from this whole experience!"

The hollow then attacked him again, but he quickly side stepped and reached back for the sword on his back. He lifted it up from his back slowly as the ribbon that was wrapped around it seemed to unravel itself, floating in the breeze.

His eyes began to glow light blue and soon after, his entire body was illuminating in the color. The hollow was approaching him again, but slower this time as if planning an attack.

He had his zanpaktou, or what he still believed was a sword, pointed straight up into the air. "I don't know what the hell is happening, but this all of a sudden feels like," he paused, "instinct to me," he stated simply.

The hollow then jumped straight towards him, but Ichigo simply swirled to the left and continued his circle while lowering his arm with Zangetsu in his hand. It seemed like everything was in slow motion to Rukia as she watched him continue to spin around with his zanpaktou now perpendicular to his body and then smoothly slicing through the hollow's torso.

The halves of the hollows body flopped to the ground after a twitch of the left leg, but they soon evaporated into the air.

Ichigo stood in the same position with his arm stretched out with Zangetsu in hand. He was breathing heavily, but not from exhaustion. He was confused how simple that seemed. How within a few seconds he knew exactly what he was doing and could dispose of the fabled creature without a second thought.

"What's going on?" he whispered so softly with calm in his voice. He thought no one would hear, but he was wrong.

"Now do you believe you've done this hundreds of times?" her voice almost sounding like his conscience.

"This- This is all so- so-" he turned his head towards Rukia as he slowly lowered his arm to his side, "ridiculous."

She shook her head with her arms still folded over her chest, "What's ridiculous is the fact that you still are oblivious…" she said drifting off at the end of her sentence.

"What?" he said raising an eyebrow to her comment.

"Damn it Ichigo!" she said raising her voice as she walked up to him. She was losing her patience. She grabbed his shinigami robe and pulled it closer to her to grab his attention. The hand she grabbed him with was the one still wearing the glove.

"I have a question. Where the hell did you get that glove from, and how is it that you were able to knock me out of my body into this, well, I don't really know what I am right now!" he said raising his voice to her level.

Rukia looked at her hand and let go of her grip on his robe, but didn't move her distance away from him. "This is the glove you've had for five years. I used this glove to get you into your shinigami form," she explained sternly.

"My shini-wani what?" he said wrapped in confusion.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Well, I know it's not all lost up in that head of yours otherwise you wouldn't have been able to pull off that extermination," she said more to herself than to him.

"What's not all lost? God why do I feel so dizzy? This is just way too much to take in at once," he said placing the palm of his hand against a building and leaning into it.

Rukia breathed out a large breath. "I don't know anything else I can do," she said softly to herself. She moved a hand through her hair, "At least you weren't matched up against a hollow like Grand Fisher again. To have faced him that early in your training those many years ago was incredibly risky. I can't imagine you not knowing what you were doing and that level of a hollow attacking you now," she drifting off.

He froze and turned his head slowly towards Rukia, still leaning his weight on his arm, which was against the building. "What did you just say?" he asked as if he had heard something vital.

She raised an eyebrow, "I said thank god you didn't go up against a higher level hollow-"

"No, no, no! The first thing you said!" he said cutting her off.

"At least you weren't up against a hollow like Grand Fisher ag-" she began.

"Grand Fisher," he repeated turning his head back to the ground as he leaned on the wall more. "The bastard… killed my mother…" he said through gritted teeth as his hand clenched into a fist on the wall.

Rukia's eyes widened. "You- remember?" she asked hesitantly.

"I remember fighting him, and how he tried to kill my sisters. But- that's really it," he said with his face scrunched together, forcing himself to dig his brain for anything else.

"That's it?" she asked with hope evident in her voice.

He stood up straight and looked directly at her. "How much am I missing, Rukia?" he asked straight out.

She looked into his amber eyes as she began to feel her heart sink, "Too much," she said breaking eye contact and looking towards the floor. "Let's get you back into your body," she said leading him to his body still lying on the pavement.

* * *

Their walk was quiet, with Rukia in front and Ichigo straggling behind. No one wanted to talk about the present situation. Ichigo was too wrapped up in this new dilemma and Rukia was too disappointed from the event that occurred. 

'At least he remembered something,' she thought. 'Even if it wasn't me.'

"I'm leaving tomorrow, Ichigo," she said, stopping from walking with her back facing him.

"You're not in the advertising business, are you?" he questioned, already knowing the answer.

She sighed, "No, I'm not," she said turning around to face him.

"Then, what exactly _do_ you do and where _are_ you going?" he asked interested and wanting to know the truth.

"I _do_, what you did back there," she said pointing into the distance as if she could see the exact spot. "And I'm going back to where I come from."

"Which is?" he pushed for more information.

"You should know this," she said, not giving him the answer no matter what. It was his job to remember. Not hers.

He stared intently at her with his eyebrows furrowed. "You can't leave. What am I supposed to do after all of this?"

She took off and threw the glove at him, which he caught in surprise. "Use this to leave your body. If another hollow shows up- take care of it. Or have Orihime, Chad, Ishida or Tatsuki do it."

"My friends? What do you mean?" he asked even more confused.

"Why don't you ask them? I can't explain anymore," she said turning around to walk off.

"Wait!" he said leaning forward and grabbing her wrist.

She froze. Her mind flashed back to the day she left five years ago. The day he grabbed her wrist in the same way and told her just how much he cared about her, just how much he lov-

"I don't want you to leave," he said softly and tenderly, with his amber eyes shining into her.

Her throat tightened. "You don't have a choice," she said softly as he pulled her into him, in which she didn't decline his actions. "I don't have a choice," she said with his body pressed against hers and they could feel each other's breathing on their skin.

"I know there is so much that you're keeping from me and I know you've _been_ keeping it from me. But even if I should be angry, I can't seem to feel that way towards you. There's something about you- I can't put my finger on it."

Rukia began to open her mouth to speak, but found there were no words to be spoken.

Ichigo continued. "I don't know what it is, but I know I can't let you just leave," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her even closer. "I can't," he repeated softly against her lips.

She closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath against her delicate lips. She couldn't take the rhythm of his breathing any longer. She closed the gap making a forceful, but passionate kiss that Ichigo gladly complied to. His large hands moved from her waist to cup her face, deepening the kiss even more.

Unlike the kiss they shared earlier on the park bench, this kiss dealt more emotions. More importantly, there was need involved. Not just the simple need of each other's touch, or presence, but the need for what was not present: the need for the past; the need for answers and familiarity that seemed to escape every opportunity that made itself present.

Rukia pushed Ichigo away with her hands against his chest, ignoring the emotions that lingered on their lips. "I'm sorry," she whispered softly. And before giving it a second thought, she used her kido, bind, on him. He then lay on the ground on his stomach, not being able to break free.

"I don't want to risk them hurting you, Ichigo," she said her eyes filling with tears. "This time- please, don't come after me," she said turning around. She walked about five feet and then turned her head to look back at him over her shoulder with pain-filled violet eyes. He was staring at her in a look that was begging her to stay, but his mind registered the way she was looking at him.

He had seen that before. More than once, but only by her. Those moments flashed before his eyes. Every moment when she looked at him over her shoulder, whether it was when she was leaving, or coming back to him. He didn't know anything else, except the feeling that he knew her better than he could ever imagine. But by the time he came back to the present, she was gone.

He pushed with all his strength and yelled to help him break free from the restraint, in which it had worked. He stood up and took off after her in the direction he saw her starting to walk in before his mind was taken over by frozen pictures of the past. The sun had already begun to rise.

* * *

'I don't know what I was thinking! Byakuya basically told me his life would be in danger if I encouraged it. But I couldn't help it. I didn't want to give up on him. I still don't," she thought closing her eyes as she ran feeling the wind blow her hair off her shoulders, trailing in the air behind her. 

'But, if I have to make a choice between risking his memory or his life, then I have to do this. I hope he-' she paused knowing the next words going through her mind would mean she accepted everything coming to her. She breathed in deeply, 'I hope he finds all the happiness he deserves,' she opened her eyes and let one single tear fall down her cheek, 'Goodbye- Ichigo.'

* * *

Ichigo was running in a speed he didn't know he was capable of doing. He was running in a direction that he only chose because he had the weirdest feeling that he could actually sense she had been there and was in fact going in that same direction. He called it a gut feeling, but little did he know he could sense her reiatsu. 

'Why is it so impossible to understand one thing that's goin' on in my life?!' he thought as the sun was just peeking up over the horizon. What he thought was even more crazy was the fact that it had started to rain. No, more like down pour.

He saw in the distance a group of people standing in front of a door that seemed to lead into nothing, if looked at from the side. As he got closer he realized it was the "advertising group."

He ran as fast as he could and saw that some had stepped into the door, but didn't come out the other side. He was about twenty feet away when he saw Rukia step up to it, hesitate, but continue through as well. "Shit!" he yelled.

Renji was the last to go through and was about to step in as he felt his arm being yanked back, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards. The gate closed.

"What the-" Renji was able to get out of his mouth as Ichigo held him to the ground on his back by grabbing his shirt on his chest.

"Where the hell did that door lead to and how do I get there?" Ichigo asked in a rough voice as the rain fell on his face and he shook his head to fling the water off.

"The gate?" Renji said irritated.

"Don't get fucking technical with me, Eyebrows. Answer me!" Ichigo yelled, pushing him into the ground even more.

"Get your hands off me, Kurosaki," Renji stated blandly, not even resisting.

"Damn it! Just tell me!" Ichigo yelled even louder.

The red-headed man looked him straight in the eyes. "They're going to Soul Society, Ichigo. And you can't go there."

"Why the fuck not?!"

"She left because she's trying to protect you, you dumb ass!"

"Protect me from what?!"

Renji calmed suddenly, "From the same thing she protected you from the first time she left."

Ichigo suddenly let go of his shirt, stood up and stepped back a step. Renji could tell a revelation was occurring within the man in front of him.

"Renji- she's not- in any danger because of me this time, right?" Ichigo asked hesitantly.

Renji looked away into the far distance. "She doesn't know that she is yet."

_This is the only lonely picture  
Waiting on my floor  
Littering my shore  
This is the last true burning letter  
Given to a girl  
Written by a boy  
Living in a world created to destroy_

_But if I built you a city,  
Would you let me?  
Would you tear it down?_

_But there you go for the last time  
I finally know now what I should have known then  
That I could still be ruthless if you let me  
But there you go and I'm not done  
You're waving goodbye, well at least you're having fun  
The rising tide will not let you forget me  
forget me_

_This is your ghost that kneels before me  
Razors on her tongue, a body full of oxygen  
It wont be the last time she'll ignore me  
The thinning of my skin, without the strength to go  
The winter's setting in, to cover you in snow_

_But if I built you a city,  
Would you let me?  
Would you tear it down?_

_But there you go for the last time  
I finally know now what I should have known then  
That I could still be ruthless if you let me  
But there you go and I'm not done  
You're waving goodbye, well at least you're having fun  
The rising tide will not let you forget me_

_Forget me  
Forget me  
Forget me, yeah_

_I'll raise towers and climb them  
Rivers and walk them  
Oceans to drown in  
You won't make a sound in_

_But there you go for the last time  
I finally know now what I should have known then  
That I could still be ruthless if you'll let me  
But there you go and I'm not done  
You're waving goodbye, well at least you're having fun  
The rising tide will not let you forget me_

_...forget me_

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

So, that was chapter ten! I hit double digits in chapters! I don't know about you, but that's exciting for me. I had trouble uploading this chapter because whenever I did, the site like cut out parts and it pissed me off. Anyways, don't hesitate to leave me a comment and tell me what you think. Later


	11. Leave Out All The Rest

**A/N:** This is quite, well, somewhat informative? I really don't know how to describe this chapter. It's interesting. And well, yeah. Hah, just read. I'm an idiot. This chap is named after the song, "Leave Out All The Rest," by Linkin Park. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I want for Ichigo and Rukia to be together, so obviously I don't own Bleach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 11: Leave Out All The Rest_

The shinigami entered Soul Society; one with more on her mind than the discussion that will soon be held to speak about Aizen's reappearance.

Well, she did it. She didn't think she could. She saw him coming and continued to step through the gate. 'This is how it's supposed to be.'

She just wished she hadn't taken him to fight that hollow. That might ruin her plan of letting him live out the rest of his life like a normal human being.

They entered the main hall where the rest of the captains and lieutenants were lined up, waiting for their return. The returning shinigami walked down the center of the room to address Yamamoto about their findings.

Rukia hadn't noticed it until now, but her companions seemed curiously quiet. She looked over at some of them, which normally would have made them turn to look at her; but instead, they just turned their heads the opposite way and wore a frown.

"Welcome back. We have much to discuss," Yamamoto said, breaking Rukia's interest in her friends' peculiar behavior.

Toushirou stepped forward alongside Byakuya and began to tell with great detail the events of two nights ago. Rukia drifted into her thoughts. She knew she should be listening, but what was the point? She was there. She knew what happened.

'I hope he's not pissed that I used bind on him again. Gah, why do I even care?! I'm never going to see him again. Stop thinking about him Rukia! Get a grip! Every time I show up in his life, I mess everything up for him. I wasn't even supposed to see him again, but I had to find him and remember. Damn my stupid heart. God, why do you like getting hurt so much?! Maybe you should get the point and stop trying!' she continued to scream in her head.

"We'll get started on that immediately after we take care of one thing first," Yamamoto said. "Rukia Kuchiki, you are under arrest. Matsumoto, Hisagi," he said snapping Rukia out of her thoughts and looking up in shock.

"What?" she asked softly, dazed and confused. Rangiku and Shuuhei each grabbed one of her arms and held them behind her back. "What?!" she said louder. "For what charges?!" she said struggling against her friends' grip. "If this is about giving up my powers again, then you have got to be kidding me!"

"No, that is not the reason, Kuchiki. You were given direct orders by a captain, who received orders from me, in which you did not follow. Strict orders, might I add," he stated coldly.

"What orders?!" she yelled, convinced she did absolutely nothing wrong.

"Captain Kuchiki ordered you to keep your distance from Ichigo Kurosaki. You were supposed to meet with him for a short time to see exactly how much he remembered. You disobeyed that order."

"I did not! I found out how much he remembered! He doesn't remember anything! He thinks it's all a dream!" she definitely lost her calm. She was letting her emotions fly.

"Yes, you did in fact find that out, but tell me Miss Kuchiki. Did you not try to force him to remember by talking him through a hollow extermination?" he asked in the same low volume.

Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped. 'How did you-' She closed her mouth and closed her eyes. "I- I did," she admitted regretfully.

"You proceeded to do what was ordered for you not to do, knowing the reasons it should not occur. He is not stable. He has a creature inside him that is not fully tamed. You opened the doors for this creature to break free, and now he could be a great risk to the safety of Soul Society and the living world. This was all done out of a selfish attempt of regaining something that was never supposed to be reachable."

The words hit her like cinder blocks being thrown into deep water; sinking in and filling her empty soul with cold and heavy burdens. She had no words to say; speechless.

Yamamoto continued without receiving a reaction from the woman standing in front of him, whose head was bowed down in shame. "I would think that you out of all people would obey an order given after what you went through those few years ago."

She swallowed hard, looked up and opened her eyes, which revealed pain and anger. She stared straight into the older man's eyes. He continued.

"Rukia Kuchiki, for disobeying orders, unleashing a possible horrific foe, and endangering the living world and Soul Society, you are sentenced to death. This is _quite_ fortunate for you because you won't have to see what will happen to these worlds when your faults finally take effect."

He finished with a nod and Rangiku and Shuuhei pulled Rukia away as her thoughts were still jumbled from what he just said. She was walking along, not realizing where exactly she was going.

Not caring at all and not realizing it at first, she spoke out loud, "I'm- I'm accused of endangering everything and everyone. I- I didn't mean t- I would never try to put myself before others… I don't do that, but… I did." She couldn't find any strength left in her body and fell to her knees.

Rangiku looked over at Shuuhei with a saddened frown. They let go of her arms, as she was already tied in restraints around her wrists, behind her back. "Rukia," Rangiku said.

Rukia broke in before they could reply. "You guys knew," she said softly looking at the ground. She paused and raised her head to look at them with disbelief in her eyes. "You knew and you didn't have the guts to tell me what I got myself into. That's why no one would look at me when we came back. How can you just drag me back into that god forsaken tower, knowing that I'm going to be kept there until I'm put to death?! How can you do that when you're supposed to be my friends?!" she was yelling but it started to slur into crying.

"Rukia," Rangiku said softly, kneeling down and putting her hand on her shoulder.

"It's orders, Rukia. Orders. Just because we follow them, doesn't mean we agree with them," Shuuhei stated calmly.

"This is tearing us up inside, Rukia. But wouldn't you rather us come with you than someone like Mayuri Kurotsuchi?" Rangiku asked with a gentle voice.

Rukia just sat there for a moment. "How can there even be a death penalty? Sokyoku was destroyed."

"There are other ways to kill a shinigami, Rukia," Shuuhei replied sadly.

She paused and then spoke up again with her cold voice showing calm and exhaustion, "Just bring me to the Shrine of Penitence."

Shuuhei and Rangiku were now showing pain on their faces. They stood up and pulled Rukia up as well. They continued to walk to the familiar white tower that Rukia had been locked in back in the days where she had the slightest hope of a rescue. Now was different. He wouldn't come this time. There was no rescue in store for Rukia.

* * *

Ichigo came storming in the restaurant. Everyone turned and looked at the orange hothead slamming through the front doors. To their disbelief. He was pulling Renji behind him. 

"Kurosaki?" Ishida asked confused about the event unfolding.

"Everyone who's eating, I'm sorry but we're closing up!" Ichigo yelled around at the customers. They just looked at him confused and didn't move. "That means get the hell out!" Ichigo yelled again seeing no one moving. They all got up and started scurrying out of the restaurant.

"What the hell is going on, Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked taking off her apron and throwing it on a table.

"We're going to Soul Society," he stated simply.

Everyone's face twitched from what he said. They all had the same thought running through their heads, 'Did he just say what I think he said?'

And as if he was reading everyone's mind, he said, "Yeah, that's what I said. I don't know why you kept it a secret, but it doesn't matter now. We're going. Renji here, is our first class ticket," he said with a maniacal grin.

"Ichigo, how do you know about Soul Society, and why are we going?" Orihime asked calmly.

"I know because Rukia took me to kill a hollow last night and then she left. I went after her and saw her go through a gate and disappear. He was there and I stopped him from going through too," Ichigo said pointing to Renji.

"I know now, that I've known Rukia all this time. I don't know how, or when, but at one point, she was going to be killed because of me. It's happening again. Don't ask how, because I don't fucking know. What I do know is, like hell I'm gonna sit here and let the same thing happen again without trying to save her. So you coming or what?" he asked everyone looking at him with wide eyes. This consisted of Chad, Tatsuki, Orihime, and Ishida. Thank god Keigo was off that night.

Everyone just nodded with a serious look. "Of course," Chad said for everyone.

* * *

'I can't believe I'm in the exact place I was seven years ago, doing the same thing: waiting to die,' the small raven haired woman thought, sitting next to that familiar window where she looked out on Soul Society. 

'I just hope they don't make me wait too long this time. No one's coming, so there's no reason in delaying it.'

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall. Her life seemed to move in a circle, or perhaps it was just leading back to one thing: her making mistakes and dealing with the punishment. Only, someone has always been there to help her escape the said punishments. This time she was alone. She believed it was her fate now. There was no reason in extending it any longer just for her to make more mistakes.

'All I've really done is cause pain to people. All my life, that's what I've done. I come into their lives and somewhere down the road, I hurt them.'

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

'There's no need for me to push for a longer life. I lived long enough and I've been given too many second chances. There's a time when things come to an end and mine has finally come.' She opened her eyes and leaned forward to look out the window and into the sky, as if reaching out to one person in the entire universe.

_Don't be afraid  
I've taking my beating  
I've shared what I've been_

_I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you_

'Despite all the chaos I might have caused, or will cause, I hope to not be remembered for my disasters, but for my desire to always be there for the ones I've cared for. Although I believe I've had many heroic moments in my life, the disastrous ones seem to overtake them.'

She looked down and let a soft and gentle smile form along her lips. She closed her eyes, 'There are certain moments in my life that I wouldn't trade for anything though… and most of them were with you.'

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

'I know right now I'm just convincing myself that it's okay, that I've had enough happiness in my life. But is it so wrong to be like everyone else? To want more?' she opened her eyes and leaned back to look out the window, into the sky.

'I actually believed that at one point I could actually stay there in the living world. I would have a job in a small flower shop, which would also be a small café. I would own a house and even a car, of course after I learn to drive. But most of all, I would stay with you.'

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are_

'I'm done pretending. No one will save me.'

* * *

They all stepped through the gate. A smile formed on everyone's face except Ichigo, who had a determined look displayed instead. But as fast as those smiles spread, they were gone. They hadn't been here in over five years, and it brought back so many memories, including the bad, that eventually brought good ones. 

They started to step forward, knowing the exact location to get to. Ichigo stopped in mid-step though. He was overwhelmed by images he had missed unconsciously.

**-Flashback-**

_They stepped out of the gate into Soul Society. It was only them and they were supposed to meet the rest of the Karakura Town entourage there. It was mostly a celebration of their victory in Hueco Mundo over Aizen._

_Rukia began to walk away in front of him. He frowned and reached out to grab her wrist._

_She jumped from his sudden action and turned around and glared. "What are you doing, Ichigo?"_

"_What am __**I**__ doing? No, what are __**you**__ doing? Where do ya think you're goin'?" he asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_I'm going to report to my squad! What's gotten into you?" she said ripping her arm out of his grasp._

"_Well excuse me for realizing every time I let you go somewhere by yourself something happens!" he said walking up closer to her._

_They were in each other's faces now. "Something doesn't happen to me every time I go off by myself!"_

"_Oh yeah? Wanna bet?!" he yelled back._

_She opened her mouth to say something, but then thought. She sighed and looked down, but quickly snapped her head up wearing a goofy smirk._

_Ichigo leaned back a little, surprised be her action. "What are you so happy about all of a sudden?" he asked with an eyebrow raised._

"_Oh nothing!" she said turning around. She walked a step then turned her head to talk back at him, "Just the fact that you care so much about what happens to me, is all."_

_Shock was displayed all over his face. "Whoever said I cared about you?! Maybe I just don't wanna hear that red-headed bastard complain to me or deal with your emotionally detached brother hunting me down!"_

_She then made a face that showed complete understanding of the situation. "Oh, okay. So how about we get going then, so you don't have to worry about dealing those two?" she said grabbing his hand in hers and starting to drag him along beside her._

"_Maybe I don't give a damn if you go by yourself or not anymore?" he said, starting to walk at her pace, but didn't pull his hand away from her grasp._

"_Maybe you do, maybe you don't, Ichigo," she said continuing to look forward. He looked at her, watching her hair move in the wind and allowing him to see the genuine smile she held. He couldn't suppress one of his own from the site of hers._

**-End Flashback-**

"Kurosaki? You okay?" Ishida said, as everyone in the group was about ten feet ahead, looking back at him.

He stared straight at them for a few seconds, "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Let's go," he said, shaking his head slightly. He then looked around again noticing a member missing. "Wait. Where the hell is Renji?!"

The rest of the group looked around. "He must have- ran off?" Orihime questioned.

"How the hell do we end up losing a bastard with a stop sign as a head?!" Ichigo yelled running a hand through his hair. "Shit, he's going to inform everyone that we're here. We better get moving."

He walked in front of the group, leading them in the direction of the front gates to the thirteen squads. He thought of the memory that had just come back to him and couldn't help but smile. "I'm coming, Rukia."

* * *

"Everything is in place. All we have to do is wait for the execution date." 

"And when is that, Yamamoto?" Byakuya asked in his usual monotone.

"Two days," the older man replied.

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly from his statement, but he quickly regained his serene state.

"Two days?! That's too soon, sir!" Renji yelled out.

"That is the date that was decided, Abarai. Please refrain from another outburst like that again," he said sternly.

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't have enough time to prepare! This day is almost over, which means we technically only have one day left!" he yelled again.

"Renji!" Byakuya yelled to silence him. Renji stepped back and was seen flaring his nostrils.

"Cool down, hothead," Shuuhei whispered to him as he continued to blow out air from frustration.

"Shut up," Renji growled in response.

"You may be right, Abarai, but if Kurosaki and his faction are already here, then we don't have a choice. We have to defend against them. That is the plan. We need to proceed in it," Yamamoto stated.

"Yamamoto sir."

"Yes, Hitsugaya?"

"I can sense their reiatsu coming fast. We should disperse," he said firmly.

"I believe you are correct. Everyone report to your stations and prepare for battle."

* * *

"Um, the front gate, it's open," Chad said as everyone looked straight at it. 

"It's like they're just letting us come on in," Tatsuki commented.

They all walked in slowly, looking around cautiously for a trap. "Looks like the shinigami have just grown careless," Ishida said.

As they continued to walk they saw the path in front of them lined with a number of shinigami just waiting for them.

"You've got to be kidding me. We're going to have to go through another fight through this entire place again?"

"You remember the fight, Ichigo?" Orihime asked surprisingly happy, due to the situation they were in.

"Yeah, everything's coming back," he said staring straight ahead at the motionless group of shinigami.

Ichigo's view was on the shinigami but his mind was focused a few memories that seemed to apply to that exact moment.

"_Wow, that's uh- She's an unusual shinigami too, that one," Ganju said sitting a little away from Ichigo._

"_Yeah, she's unusual," Ichigo said softly, standing up. "That's why I came to save her."_

_He began to run down the long path in the sewers, remembering the last time he saw her before she left him in the rain, "I'm not going to let you die, Rukia!"_

Another memory came through immediately following that.

"_From here on it's gonna be harder than it's ever been," Ganju said staring him straight in the eyes. _

_There was a long pause as Ichigo turned to look away from him. "__**Tell **__**me**__ you're serious about this." There was another pause, "__**Tell me**__ you're heart is on this."_

And as if reliving the flashback, Ichigo said aloud, "She's… waiting."

He took one step forward and so did everyone of the shinigami. "Well this doesn't look good," Tatsuki said almost jokingly.

"Looks like we're gonna be forced to split up again," Chad said as the shinigami began to slowly approach.

"Orihime is staying with me," Ishida said moving closer to her. She nodded in response moving closer to him as well.

"Chad, go with Tatsuki," Ichigo stated pulling out Zangetsu from his back.

"Ichigo, are you sure you should be alone? You're only just remembering things. Maybe you shou-" Orihime said concerned.

"No. I remember enough. I'm going by myself. Head straight for the tower and don't wait for anyone," he said getting in a stance showing he was ready to sprint.

"Everyone ready?" Ishida asked as everyone got in Ichigo's stance.

"See you guys later!" Ichigo said running straight at the group.

* * *

"They're splitting up! Shit!" Shuuhei shouted, "I got Chad!" 

"Tatsuki's going with him! I'll come with you!" Rangiku yelled following Shuuhei.

"Momo! Let's get the Quincy and Orihime," Toushirou yelled with Momo agreeing behind him.

"Is he seriously running straight at me?" Renji said, standing there alone. He grabbed Zabimaru and stood in position.

Ichigo continued to sprint at him, a smirk growing on his face. He was within twenty feet and he yelled to the redhead, who was anticipating Ichigo's attack. "Later Eyebrows!" and just like that, he used shunpo and disappeared.

"Shit!" Renji yelled turning around to run in the presumed direction of his opponent.

* * *

Ichigo was running now. Everything was a blur as he flew by. He could see the tower in the distance. He focused on the white structure and found yet another spark in his brain had ignited. 

**-Flashback-**

"_What is it with the living world and all these fantasies with dragons, knights and princesses? They believe in this kind of stuff but don't believe in shinigami? Weird…" Rukia said, lying on Ichigo's bed like always and flipping through a children's book._

"_We don't believe in them, idiot. Those stories are for little kids to believe. As we get older we realize they're just a bunch of bull," he stated writing something down at his desk._

"_Well then how come you have movies that deal with the same thing and I see adults enjoying the story?" she asked suspiciously._

"_Because even if we know it's not real, it's still entertaining to pretend. Shouldn't you know this? It's not that weird," he said in disbelief._

"_Stories told in Soul Society are true. Usually about a powerful shinigami or war that occurred."_

"_How do you know it's true? It could be all made up for entertainment purposes," Ichigo said trying to prove his point._

"_Well if it is, then they made it sound pretty real to me. That makes it a hell of a lot better story than anything with dragons or princesses in it," she said continuing to look through the pictures of the book._

"_I mean it has to deal with a princess being locked in a tower with a fierce dragon guarding it and this knight comes and rescues her. I don't understand how the hell he could fight a battle against that monster with a sword that doesn't even have bankai," she said pointing out the picture to Ichigo._

_He reached over, took the book and shut it. "Hey! I was explaining something!" Rukia said as he set the book on his desk._

"_Yeah, well listen to __**my**__ explanation," he said going back to whatever he was writing on his desk, not looking at the petite girl sitting on his bed anticipating an explanation._

"_You say that kind of story isn't real. Well to be honest, I used to think that too," he paused as he erased something with his eraser, but then continued to write. "Until I met you."_

_Rukia's eyes widened. She was about to say something, but Ichigo cut her off. "You showed me how some weird shit really __**does**__ exist, but also, I lived through one of those fairy tale stories myself."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? How so?"_

_He continued to look down on whatever he was working on. "You were locked in a tower and kinda guarded by the Sokyoku, which was like a frigen dragon to me. And then I came," he paused and looked over at the girl intrigued by his explanation. _

"_And saved the princess," he finished with a slight curve of his lips to show the beginning of a smile, but he turned his head back to his work before it could grow anymore._

_Rukia was surprised by his statement, but smiled once he had already turned back to his work. She stood up and walked to the door. _

_She turned back to look at Ichigo working at his desk and whispered softly so no one would hear, "That makes you my knight, Ichigo," and she turned and walked out of the room._

_Ichigo picked up his pencil from the paper and held it in midair. He heard her last remark before she left the room. He smiled completely now, "I'll rescue you anytime, Rukia," and he began to write again._

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

You know those summaries that are shown on the story lists when you search for a story? They first thing you read to see what the story is about? Well, I suck at writing those. So I was gonna ask you guys to help me come up with a good one. I want it to tell what the story is about, but not give anything away, you know? So if you could please think of something and I'll replace it. It just isn't making me happy the way I write it.

I began to think about it, and I realized that every one of those flashbacks are kinda like one-shots, only I don't just leave them. I use them later in the story to do cute tid-bits with.

So, other than that: Make sure to let me know what you're thinking right now. Love your reviews and how they have a crazy effect on me by making me want to write more. So, I guess I'm done. Later


	12. Here Without You

**A/N:** You know, I just have to say that I'm sorry. I wanted to get this up last Wednesday but my friends decided to make me go out for the past few days, so I was delayed. But now I'm exhausted so gahh. But anyway. I'm sorry about that but here it is. I hope I didn't disappoint. The title is, "Here Without You," by 3 Doors Down. Enjoy

Disclaimer - No.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Here Without You**_

**-Flashback-**

"_What was that about?"_

"_Huh?" Ichigo said walking over to Rukia, who was waiting for him to walk home._

"_Who was that?" she asked, secretly annoyed._

"_That?" he said turning around to look back at the purple haired girl who was talking with some other female students. "She's a new student here. She said her names Senna," he said looking back at the raven haired girl analyzing her competition._

"_Wow. It looks like __**you**__ know a lot about her already…" she said in a suggestive tone._

"_All I did was pick up a book she dropped and she introduced herself. I only know her name," he said irritated by her suggestion._

"_Who flings themselves on someone for picking up their book?" she said still looking at the new girl. There hadn't been a new student since she came, so in a way she was feeling replaced._

"_She gave me a hug. She was just saying thanks. Geez what's wrong with you?" He said waving a hand through her field of vision._

"_Nothing," she said simply, swatting his hand away._

"_What do you have against her all of a sudden?" he asked interested, cocking his head to the side._

"_Nothing. Let it go Ichigo," she said, turning around and starting to walk away._

"_Hold on a second. Are you- are you __**jealous**__?" he asked with an amused smirk growing rapidly across his face. _

_Rukia stopped in her tracks, even losing her balance a little and dropping two books she was holding in her arms. She swung around, "Jealous?! Me?! Over you?! In your dreams Kurosaki. She can have you," she said turning back around. "Can we go home already?" she asked not turning around._

_He continued to try and read her with an amused glare. "Yeah," he said bending down. He picked up the books she dropped and handed them to her. "Here," he said still trying to read her with the slightest curve of his lips. "By the way, did you do something different with your hair or something? Looks different."_

_She was surprised from his action and took the books slowly. "Thanks," she said taking a step in the right direction. "Yeah, I, um, didn't really do anything. Let's just go."_

"_What? You're not going to throw yourself on me?" he said chuckling slightly._

"_Excuse me?" she said with the slightest bit of pink coloring her cheeks._

"_Isn't that how you're supposed to thank someone?" he said with a cocky smile. _

_Rukia rolled her eyes, "Great. Your ego __**can**__ get bigger," she said sarcastically._

"_Yes, but its one of the many things that you like about me, otherwise you wouldn't be so jealous…" he said slyly._

_Her nostrils flared slightly, "For the last time! I'm not jealous!" she said stomping off ahead of him._

_Ichigo chuckled to himself as he walked slowly to catch up to the infuriated shinigami. Then he caught eye of a redhead talking to her about twenty feet ahead of him. He was within hearing range now and heard what Renji was saying._

"_Your hair looks nice today Rukia. You look very pretty," he said rubbing the back of his neck as his face turned a shade of his hair._

_Rukia knew Ichigo was listening. She turned slightly to look at him with a glare and smirk before replying to Renji. "Thank you Renji! Hey let's go and talk about orders you were sent to give me. We can get some food if you like."_

_Renji smiled brightly, "I'd- I'd love to." Rukia grabbed his arm and walked side by side with him. She could feel Ichigo glaring into her from behind._

_He was growling as he watched them walk of, but still being able to hear their conversation._

"_Now who's jealous?" Rukia whispered to herself with a smirk._

"_What?" Renji asked, not being able to hear her._

"_Cows are a new fetish!" she yelled, not being able to think of something else and being too paranoid. _

_Ichigo smirked, being able to hear her real remark._

**-End Flashback-**

Ichigo had a soft smiled plastered on his face. There was no way he was going to let anything happen to someone he cared about this much. A simple memory with her was able to keep a smile on his face longer than one with anyone else.

He was now running towards the stairs leading to the white tower until he saw a stretched zanpaktou swing at him from behind. It was being swung at his side, where the tip of the zanpaktou could bend around to the front of his body.

Ichigo barely reacted in time but blocked the strike with Zangetsu. The attacking zanpaktou recoiled and brought his attention to its owner. Ichigo glared but smirked. "Hey Renji. Ya finally caught up."

"Yeah and this time I won't let you get away, Kurosaki."

"So, I guess we gotta do this then," Ichigo said holding Zangetsu stretched out to his side.

"I don't plan on killing you. I just can't let you get by," Renji stated holding Zabimaru out perpendicular to his body, in front of him.

"That's where we differ, Abarai," he said gripping his zanpaktou tighter. "I can easily get by, but I'm deciding not to run. I'm deciding not to save your ass."

He paused slightly. "'Cause if you're not willing to save Rukia, then why the fuck should I save _you_?" he stated without yelling, feeling something inside him getting stronger.

Renji frowned, "Save me from _what_?" he asked irritated by not understanding him.

"Me," Ichigo said slamming Zangetsu in front of him so his other arm could grip it as well. "Bankai!"

Renji's eyes grew, but he needed to react to Ichigo's move. "Bankai!" Renji yelled as well.

They were ready. Their energy was soaring, as well as their emotions. The last time they battled it was in the same spot, for the same reason.

Renji flung Zabimaru at him, who was about fifty yards away. Ichigo began to use shunpo, blocking and clashing with Zabimaru whenever Renji lunged it towards him. He got within ten feet of Renji when he lunged in for a hit, thinking he was too close for Zabimaru to attack him, but he was wrong. It ended up crossing his path and hitting him dead, making him fly back about thirty feet.

Renji just stood there with a determined look. He watched as Ichigo knelt up from the ground. His body was leaning over in front of him and you could see he was breathing heavily.

After a few more seconds Ichigo raised his head. There seemed to be a deep gash going diagonally from the right side of his forehead, down his temple and ending at his cheek. A cut was visible on his right shoulder as well. The blood was starting to drip, but that wasn't what caught Renji's attention.

Ichigo delivered a maniacal look. Everything on his face showed loathing and rage. His eyes were piercing into his body. Renji could only faintly see it but, he knew it was coming. Ichigo's eyes were swarming with a black cloud in each. He then let out a slight yell as he raised his head up into the air. White was forming around his face within seconds, and when it seemed to stop, Ichigo slowly lowered his head.

"Shit," was all Renji could say. Ichigo was in his hollow form and he knew just how powerful he was like that. The part that scared him the most though, was the fact that he knew Ichigo didn't have control over him. This was the hollow he was fighting. Not Ichigo.

He started to have a laughing fit, more sadistic than hilarious. Then, in an instant, he shot at Renji. Allowing Renji the smallest time to react, but he still did. Their zanpaktous clashed only making the lunatic smile even more as they went on.

Finally, he slammed Zangetsu against Zabimaru, causing it to go flying to the side. Before Renji could recover, he had already launched his next attack: Getsuga Tenshou.

Renji was done. After the atmosphere had cleared from the attack, Renji was seen lying on the ground with his limbs spread in different directions. Blood was all around him.

Hollow-Ichigo walked up to him, able to see him still breathing. He held Zangetsu out, ready to plunge it into Renji's chest. He was smiling sadistically as he continued to hold out the zanpaktou. Then, his face slowly fell from the smile and into a scowl as he fell back losing his balance. His hands flew to his head as he tossed and turned. He ended up standing up and starting to move towards the stairs as he kept fighting for control.

He reached the stairs and fell forwards. He laid there for a few seconds until his hands pushed him up from the steps. The mask fell from his face to the steps and shattered. Ichigo stayed in this bending over position breathing heavily. Blood was dripping down his face again. He slowly turned to look back at his friend's body, limp on the ground. He grimaced at the sight and turned around, leaning on the stairs again. He tried swallowing the bulge in his throat.

"I- I didn't want it to go that far," he whispered with his eyes clenched tight. "I didn't even want to fight him." He opened his eyes and slammed a fist against the steps. "I don't have control," he said through clenched teeth.

He stood up slowly and walked up a few steps. He turned around to face Renji again, "Forgive me." He turned back around and started to run up the steps.

* * *

"_Rukia, I see Ishida!" Orihime said pointing into the direction._

"_Right! Let's go!" she yelled as they started to run towards the Quincy._

"_Ishida! We're here to help!" Rukia said as she held out her zanpaktou._

"_Thanks, but I think Kurosaki needs it more than I do," he said letting arrows fly towards Tousen._

_Rukia immediately looked around and saw Ichigo fighting about two hundred yards away. He was fighting Aizen._

"_Leave me. I'm fine," Ishida said dodging an arrow Tousen had reflected with his zanpaktou. _

"_Ishida-" Orihime protested._

"_Go, you two. Now!" he yelled beginning to dodge more and more._

_Rukia nodded and began to run. Ishida's arrows were being reflected profusely now and he was having trouble dodging them. He was letting out grunts and yells out of desperation to avoid getting hit. He saw one coming straight for him while he was in the middle of a dodge and he knew he couldn't avoid it. He closed his eyes, waiting for it to hit, but it didn't._

_He slowly opened his eyes only to find Orihime standing in front of him erecting a barrier. _

"_O-Orihime!" he said in shock._

_She turned her head to look back at him. "I'm not leaving you, Ishida," she said softly, with piercing brown eyes and a smile._

_Rukia saw everything was all right. She had stopped running when she heard Ishida yelling and Orihime ran back. She received a nod from Orihime and began to run towards Ichigo again._

_She was closer. Only one hundred yards now. She could see the battle was intense, but she could also see that Aizen seemed to have the upper hand. "Please, hold on Ichigo. Don't die on me," she begged._

_Aizen and Ichigo seemed like they were dancing around in circles. They were moving so fast; attacking every chance they could and then dodging. Her eyes were glued to them. _

_Ichigo went in for another attack but Aizen seemed to just wipe it away with his zanpaktou. Ichigo then went in for another, but this time Aizen blocked it and then forced it up in the air, lunging towards Ichigo. _

_Rukia's eyes went wide. Aizen's zanpaktou had gone straight through Ichigo's upper abdomen. She was within fifty yards now. She could see him gagging and then opening his mouth to let the blood fall. She was running so fast now. The adrenaline had definitely kicked in. She screamed out his name seeing him spit even more blood._

"Ichigo!" she yelled, waking up from a nightmare of the past. She was breathing heavily. She started to catch her breath and then laid back down. Rukia couldn't help but think of the remainder of that memory.

_Rukia ran up and was now ten feet behind Aizen. Ichigo and Aizen hadn't moved from their close proximity. She stopped and listened as she heard him speak. __Sode no Shirayuki gripped tightly in her hand as her eyes filled with hatred._

* * *

Ichigo got to the top of the stairs and leaned against the wall. He was surprisingly light headed. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back to shake off the feeling. He opened his eyes and was taken over by a time in the past. 

"_You're done, Kurosaki. You've been defeated," he said in a cold voice._

_Ichigo's pained face slowly morphed into a smirk. "So- are you- Sosuke," he coughed up more blood, "So are you." He looked down with his eyes and then back up into the face of his opponent._

_Aizen looked down, only to see Zangetsu had been shoved into his lower stomach. The older shinigami looked up with an evil smirk. "You're full of surprises, Kurosaki, but that won't be enough to kill me."_

"_Then maybe this will!" she yelled from behind and shoved her zanpaktou through his back. He reacted to this hit, as oppose to Ichigo's. After leaving it in for about twenty seconds she slipped it out of his body, as did Ichigo. They watched as his body fell to the floor and a blinding light surrounded him. To their surprise, he was gone when the light faded._

_Ichigo fell to the ground immediately after they realized Aizen was gone. He had lost a lot of blood._

"_Ichigo!" Rukia yelled falling to the ground beside him. "Don't you dare die on me!" she yelled pulling open his clothes to get to his wound. She held her hands over his enormous gash as she began to heal him. _

_His breathing was still decreasing. "Come on! Stay with me Ichigo!"_

_He slowly opened his amber eyes as he was drawn to her water-filled violets. She was begging him with one look to hold on. He moved his hand to hers and grasped it with as much strength he could muster up. "R-rukia…" he said falling into darkness._

Ichigo blinked a few times and he saw that he was in Soul Society again. Not in Hueco Mundo. He began to walk into the next area and noticed it was a bridge. He made it to the shrine. He began to walk forward.

* * *

"_No!" she yelled trying to use more of her energy to heal him. But she saw it was no use. He was healed. The problem must have been the fact that he lost too much blood. "I'm- I'm sorry," she said through horrified sobs. _

"_I couldn't save you." She buried her face into his chest, crying harder than she ever had. She slowly lifted her head and looked at his motionless face. _

_Rukia put her hand against his cheek and leaned her head down so that it was a foot away from his. "Ichigo," she said as another tear came sliding down her cheek. She closed her violet pools to hold back more tears, and then opened them again when she felt they had stopped falling from her eyes for the moment. "I love you," she finished and closed the gap between their faces. Her lips planted softly on his._

_She pulled up slowly and looked at his still motionless face. Another tear flew down her cheek as her jaw shook. "Ichigo, come back to me." She lowered her head and began to cry, silently this time. _

_The next thing she knew, her name was being said in a soft, confused tone. "Rukia?"_

She was still lying down as she remembered. She smiled as she lifted her fingers to her lips. 'That was the first time I kissed him.'

* * *

Ichigo was halfway across the bridge, when he felt dizzy again. He held on to the side railing and closed his eyes. He then opened them, finding he was in Hueco Mundo again. 

_Her head flew up. He was leaning up on his elbows, "What's wrong with you?" he asked with concern in his eyes._

_Her mouth dropped. "I- I thought- I thought you were dead!" she said looking at him shocked._

"_Well did you heal me or something? 'Cause my shirts open. Unless you were trying to do something with my dead body…" he said with a raised eyebrow._

_She glared, "Of course I healed you."_

"_Then why the hell would you think I'm dead?!" he said not understanding her._

"_Because after I healed you, you still weren't breathing!" she yelled back at him._

"_Well there's no need to yell about it!" he yelled back._

"_You were the one who seemed to think it was a sin to cry for you when I thought you were dead!" she yelled back._

"_But I wasn't dead!"_

"_Yes you were!"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_No, damn it!"_

"_You're- heart- stopped- beating. What about that don't you get?!" she asked incredulously._

"_Well it seems to be going now!" he said sitting completely up in front of her._

"_Well aren't you a genuine genius!" They sat in front of each other and glared, until they both turned their heads away, crossing their arms._

_Ichigo sighed and looked back at her, who was still looking away. "Thanks," he paused. "For saving me."_

_She didn't turn to look at him, but let a smile visible on her face. "Let's get you out of here," she said standing up and holding her hand down to him._

He blinked again, now back in Soul Society. He stood still against the railing and smiled as he looked at the tower, knowing she was in there waiting for him.

* * *

_**A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**_

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me**_

_**The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go**_

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me**_

_**Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love**_

**_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_**

* * *

"You've gotten way too far, Kurosaki." 

Ichigo's ears ringed with the familiarity of that voice. He slowly turned around and was welcomed by what he presumed.

"You're not stopping me, Byakuya," Ichigo stated coldly.

"You have no idea what is going on. Step away from the shrine now. I don't _have_ to kill you."

"Not gonna happen," Ichigo said taking small steps backwards toward the tower.

"Then, I'm going to have to use force."

Ichigo honestly didn't want to fight anyone anymore. 'I just left Renji to die. I can't bare to kill someone else. They aren't my enemies. I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to try to get Rukia out of here without anymore destruction on my part,' he thought stepping back another step.

Byakuya had just unsheathed his zanpaktou, when Ichigo saw Ishida and Orihime run up behind him. Once they saw who it was, they stopped in their tracks. He would turn and attack them first if he realized they were there; Ichigo knew that.

Ichigo knew what he had to do. He lifted Zangetsu and charged for him. Their blades hit and sparks were even created. Ichigo began to turn his body; manipulating Byakuya to turn as well, as their zanpaktous were still against each other in a battle of strength.

Finally, Ichigo made it so that his back was against the railing and Byakuya was in front of him. This allowed Orihime and Ishida to run across the bridge without being spotted by the Squad Six Captain. The Captain was far too distracted by Ichigo's energy level to recognize theirs passing by.

The two ran to the door immediately taking care of the two guards. Ishida shot one in the shoulder with an arrow, while Orihime used Tsubaki and aimed him for the guard's head. They didn't want to kill anyone. Only get Rukia out of there.

They ran through the door and saw the shinigami lying on the floor. "Rukia," Orihime said softly.

The said shinigami didn't move at first. She knew whose voice that was, but didn't want to assume anything too quickly. She slowly sat up and saw two of her friends standing near the doorway.

She quickly stood up and was welcomed by Orihime throwing her arms around her. "Thank god you're alright!"

The two parted. Ishida smiled and said, "Come on. I don't know how long Ichigo can last."

Rukia's ears rang from those words. "Ichigo?" she asked in surprise.

Orihime nodded with a smile. "He's the one that got us here. He's the one that would have gotten to you before us if Byakuya didn't come."

"Byakuya?"

"They're fighting as we speak," Ishida clarified.

* * *

"Kurosaki, back down. You don't know what's going on. You're ruining our plan." 

"Plan?! To kill Rukia?! Well excuse me for intervening!" he said breaking their zanpaktou contact. They had started to actually fight and left the bridge into a different area.

"No, just listen! Let's go back to te main hall. Everything will be fine," he said as Ichigo swung his sword at him, causing him to block.

"I'm not leaving without Rukia!" Ichigo yelled slamming his sword at him again.

"She's not even going to be executed, Kurosaki!" Byakuya yelled.

Ichigo's face went shocked as he started to lower Zangetsu. "What?"

Byakuya sighed heavily. "Rukia isn't in any danger."

* * *

They ran out of the shrine, only to see the bridge was empty. "We have to get you out of here, Rukia. Ichigo can take care of himself," Ishida assured her. 

They started to run, making it to the long stairway. They were greeted by Chad and Tatsuki, who were followed by Shuuhei, Momo, Toushirou, and Rangiku. Apparently after Momo and Toushirou couldn't find Orihime and Ishida, they joined the other two.

"Shit!" Tatsuki yelled seeing the band of shinigami approach. "Looks like its time to stop running."

"Yeah, it is," Shuuhei agreed.

"But it's not time to start fighting either," Rangiku said.

"We just got word from a hell butterfly. Byakuya has just told Kurosaki the plan. It's time to tell you," Toushirou stated.

The humans and Rukia were shocked. They had no idea what just happened, but the whole situation had just altered.

"You were never going to be executed, Rukia," Momo said.

"That was supposed to be a distraction for Aizen. Soul Society knew that if we planned to execute you, the humans would come and save you," Rangiku explained.

"And your point?" Rukia asked.

"The point is, if the humans leave the living world to come here, the spiritual energy in Karakura Town decreases tremendously. This prevents Aizen from creating the key. It gives us more time," Shuuhei elaborated.

"Wow. It really was just a distraction…" Orihime said.

"Yeah, but now that you guys know it's a hoax, Aizen might find out soon. He has spies everywhere. And once he knows, there is no telling what he will do. He could attack Soul Society," Toushirou explained.

"Come on. Let's get back to the main hall," Momo said.

* * *

"We've told them of our situation, sir," Toushirou said to Yamamato. 

"Where is Kuchiki now?" the older man asked.

"We told her to retreat back to the Shrine of Penitence. If there are spies lurking around, they won't think anything of it."

"Good. What about the humans?"

"They are being kept in a shack in the Rukongai district. No one will find them. We're making sure that everyone still thinks they are running around in Seireitei."

Yamamoto nodded in approvement. "Where is Kurosaki? I can feel him still in Seireitei."

"Yes, we believe he is still with Byakuya. He'll bring him directly to his comrades soon, sir.

* * *

"I hope Ichigo is alright," Orihime said placing a bowl of rice in the middle of a table. 

"I'm sure he's fine Orihime," Tatsuki said starting to take some rice out of the said bowl.

"I just hope we didn't ruin anything for the shinigami. What if Aizen finds out about this whole thing being a hoax just because of us?" Orihime asked, concern evident in her voice as she sat in her chair with the rest at the table.

Ishida reached his hand over and placed it on top of hers. His eyes were piercing into hers. "We're still pretending that Rukia is going to be executed tomorrow. Aizen should know this because I've heard word that there are spies in Soul Society. Everything is still according to plan. Everything is going to be alright."

He kept staring into her eyes until hers flickered and an apologetic smile was drawn across her face. "I'm sorry. I know you're right. I'm just worrying again," she said looking down.

Ishida shook her hand gently to grab her attention back to him. "Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about." He smiled at her gently, followed by her giving him one back in gratitude.

* * *

Byakuya and Ichigo stopped outside a shack in the Rukongai district. 

"I hope you understand all I've told you. I' sorry but that's the way it has to be," Byakuya said.

Ichigo avoided eye contact and didn't respond, but just looked out into the distance.

"Your friends are inside," he said motioning his head in the direction of the shack.

"Yeah," was all he said as he walked towards the door.

When Ichigo reached the door, he turned and saw Byakuya almost turning around the corner. He then went inside and saw his four companions sitting at a table eating.

"Ichigo!" Chad said in surprise.

"Hey, I'm leaving. I'll be back. Don't worry about me," he said going out of the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Tatsuki yelled, but he was already long gone.

* * *

She was more at ease now knowing she wasn't going to actually be killed tomorrow, but just sitting in that place gave her the creeps. Why _would_ you want to in a place that you were almost killed twice in? But she knew this was something she had to do. 

She was lying on the floor. It was late and she should have been trying to get some sleep, but her mind was racing. "He came. Why did he come? How did he come? Where is he now? Does he remember anything?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes. There were too many questions that weren't going to be answered as quickly as they came.

The moonlight came through the window, shining onto her on the floor. Even through her closed eyelids she could see the light shining into her.

Suddenly, the light altered. She didn't think much of it, but thought it was the moon hiding behind the clouds, which disturbed the light from shining through the window.

She slowly fluttered her eyes up and was greeted by something she didn't expect. A shadowy image was sitting on the window ledge blocking the light from flooding into the room.

Rukia slowly sat up, leaning her weight on her elbows as she squinted to see who it was.

The shadowy figure spoke as Rukia tried to identify it.

"I promised to meet you again someday," a man's voice projected towards her.

Rukia's eyes widened. Her breathing seemed to stop. The voice pierced through her heart in a way that made one main emotion flood throughout her body.

"I- I," she was hesitant. "I waited for that day to come."

The figure stood up from the ledge and walked over to her, kneeling next to her as she was still leaning up on her elbows.

The moonlight shined on his face now, revealing what she already knew. Amber met violet once again in one of the most intense gazes they ever shared.

They spoke together now, as if it had been rehearsed. "And now that it came, I'll never let you go."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

So, what are you thinking? I'm thinking the ending was the same ending of chapter two only they are together this time! Ahhh! Okay, I got excited there but I don't care. Byakuya had some sort of discussion with Ichigo that apparently he didn't like, if you couldn't tell. And the next chapter is climactic, I think. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and please keep it up. I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to be, but I hope you'll stay with me until the end. Well, that's about it. Later


	13. Your Guardian Angel

**A/N:** Okay, haha, scratches the back of her head in discomfort I didn't realize how many people were ready to kill in order for this story to continue. Many PM's and reviews to prove it. Well, I just want to say that that decision I made a few days ago was solely based on the fact of me having an emotional breakdown, which is sad to admit. So I apologize for my lack of self-esteem at that time. So because of the many comments, demands, and yes, even threats that I have gotten, I will continue. Because I'm an ass who forgot the purpose of me writing this damn thing I like writing. And well I think that's it for my lame speech. Again, I apologize and thank you for your intense support. So here is the beginning of more chaps to come. Enjoy.

Well, this is more of a romance chapter, but then gets into a conflict. Again, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Why would I?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chapter 13: Your Guardian Angel_

Rukia's eyes were bulging out of their sockets. He was actually there; in front of her with his hand now against her cheek.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

"Why did you- How did you- I don't underst-" were the words she was able to utter out of her mouth before they were muffled by the contact of his lips against hers.

He pulled her closer with one hand against her cheek, while the other was planted on her waist. She was still sitting on the floor as he was kneeling down next to her.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

The kiss broke with Ichigo finally speaking. "I didn't want to let you stay here alone tonight," he said innocently, with amber eyes burning through her core.

"Ichigo, you can't be here. If someone sees you I don't know wha-" she was cut off by his pointer finger pressed gently against her lips.

"I don't care," he said simply.

"But they'll-" she began again.

"Don't care."

"But-"

"Every time I try to do something nice, you always tell me not to do it! Can you just be quiet and accept the fact that I'm not leaving?!" he said in a voice slightly irritated.

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

She sighed and looked down to the floor. "Even when you didn't remember, you still came to save me," she said quietly.

"Of course," he said confidently.

She looked up and stared into his eyes questionably, "Why?"

He smirked, not his usual sarcastic smirk, but a gentler one. "Because I ended up falling in love with you all over again."

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

And with that said, she threw her arms around his neck and planted her lips on his. He in return, deepened the kiss as he leaned into her, making her lie down farther onto the floor.

At this point, time stopped. Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours.

Her hands traveled up his chest and entangled with his hair, while his hands moved down her sides, feeling her every curve.

_Cus you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cus I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

They were flesh against flesh now as their robes were dropped to the side. Nothing was going to be thought of at that moment; nothing except each other. They had no idea what their future held for them, but at that instant they were going to show each other exactly how they felt; for that was the only thing that mattered.

They could feel each other's heart beat against their own body, soon allowing their hearts to beat as one. Each of their fingers lingered on the other's skin as they grazed their hands across every inch of each other's body. Passion and love was apparent.

_  
Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray_

As he continued to shower her with passionate kisses, the scent of her hair consumed his brain. That lavender scent that always gave him shivers down his spine only increased his longing for her. He acted as if every breath he took was his last.

His coarse finger pads traced her skin from her thighs up to her slender neck. Each slide of his digits sent an electric current all throughout her body.

The nighttime chirps of crickets and the soft whistle of the breeze outside resembled nothing of the feelings they had within. They felt alive and ready to act. _Needing_ to act as they continued to yearn for the others touch.

Nothing was going to stop them from reaching the peak of their desire. The crest they worked together to attain was something accomplished not through strain, but through the steady beating of their combined hearts.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

* * *

They laid on the ground with Rukia's head on Ichigo's chest and her hand placed gently on his abdomen. He had his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

As they began to wake, a smile slowly draped over each of their faces. Rukia started to softly move her index finger over his muscular abdomen in circular motions with just enough force so that it wouldn't tickle him.

He leaned up slightly and kissed the top of her head, "I love ya," he said softly into her hair.

She smiled to herself as she continued to move her finger over his skin. "I know," she said with a giggle.

He laughed, "You know? You know?!" he said starting to tickle her sides making her jump around frantically to avoid his torture.

"No! Don't! Stop!" she begged through her laughter.

"Nuh-uh. Not until I hear what I want to hear!" he said in return, continuing to tickle her.

"You already know!" she yelled still in a fit of laughter.

He suddenly stopped and held her still while he was leaning on top of her. He smirked, "But is it so wrong to like the sound of your voice when you say it?"

He began to start to tickle her again, but she immediately yelled when she felt his touch continue to torment her. "I love you! Stop! Stop!"

He laughed, but continued to tickle her, "What? I can't hear you! You're laughing too much!"

"I love you! I love you! I love you! Stop it, you jerk!" she said laughing to the point of tears.

Laughing, he finally stopped. "No need to call me names now."

She glared at him and slugged him in the arm.

"Ah! Damn!" he yelled holding his arm. "I see you haven't lost that amazingly strong hit of yours. I still don't get how such a small person can deliver so much pain!"

She flew another punch at his other arm. "I'm glad you remember, but that just means you should know not to mess with my height!"

He frowned at her, now rubbing his other arm as he watched her start to put on her clothes. He quickly put on his briefs and began to walk over to her.

"Jerk," she said softly again, then feeling the warmth of his arms wrapping around her torso and pulling her back into his body.

His warm breath floated into her ear as he spoke softly, "But you love this jerk."

She closed her eyes as it brought shivers down her spine. All she could do was simply say, "Yes."

He began to kiss her neck from behind and she was getting lost in another world again. She turned her body around to face him and went straight for his lips. They were locked for some time, before she pushed away with her hands against his chest.

"You have to go. What if someone finds you here?"

"Geez, I see how it is. Use me for the night and then you want to get rid of me? If that's how it is I don't think I ever got my payment," he said with a cocky grin and holding his hand out for the fee.

She glared and punched him in the arm again. "You're such an idiot."

"What is up with you hitting me today!?" he asked rubbing his arm again.

She stood there staring at him with her arms crossed over her chest and her foot taping on the floor.

He sighed, "Alright, alright. I'll go, but it's not because _I_ give a damn. It's because _you_ do."

She smiled, "Thank you."

He finished putting on his clothes as he talked. "You're supposed to be 'executed' today," he said using air quotes, "so you won't have to stay in here much longer."

She sighed and looked to the ground. He walked up to her and tilted her head up to look at him. "I know how much you hate in here and all the memories it brings back, but just deal with it for a little longer. These damn shinigami should know what the hell they're doing, otherwise I'll go ape shit on their asses."

She chuckled, "How romantic…"

"You know it," he said before kissing her one last time. He walked to the window, "Don't worry. I'll get ya out of here." And then he jumped.

She ran to the window to look for him, but he was gone. She sighed and sat down against the wall; left to her own thoughts, which brought a smile to her face due to them being only of a certain orange haired man, who had finally made her whole again.

* * *

"Yamamoto. So far everything is going according to plan. I just alerted Kurosaki using my reiatsu, so I believe he'll be here a minute now. What is it that you wanted him for?" Byakuya said standing straight up in front of his higher up.

"As I'm sure you've known for quite some time, Kuchiki, your sister and Kurosaki have been very close. I'm sure you know where I'm getting at, Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya gave a short nod. He furrowed his eyebrows. "I hope you know how cruel that was to send her back there in order to get the attention of 'him' and now stripping her from that happiness again." He began to walk away shaking his head.

"It's the law. And we both know you can't have Rukia marry to someone of that standing. It will bring great dishonor to the Kuchiki name."

Byakuya froze with his back to the older man. "_Honor_. All my life I've been trying to keep this principle a definition of the Kuchiki family. I've risked so much to just hold this one thing as a title. I have even risked my sister's life for it." He turned his head to look back at the older man listening intently.

"But tell me, sir. If risking your family's life gives you honor, what exactly is '_honor_'? Because to me, it hardly seems worth having anymore." He began to walk off again.

"She cannot be with him, Kuchiki, whether we agree with it or not." Yamamoto said causing Kuchiki to stop and listen.

Yamamoto continued, "We can't have a shinigami living a double life. And I know, whether you would admit it or not, you couldn't bare to see her stay in the living world. Not to mention excommunicating one's self is a crime in itself."

Byakuya stood there again with his back to him. He heard every word clear as day, but decided to stay silent. There was nothing to say. So he continued to walk off without hearing another word from the older officer.

He turned the corner, exiting the hall when Ichigo came using shunpo. He halted once he saw Byakuya.

"Hey," Ichigo said casually, slightly out of breath.

Byakuya gave him one of the most intense glares Ichigo had ever witnessed from him, or anyone for that matter. Most would take this look as a threat and more of an intimidation, like Ichigo did. But Byakuya's meaning behind it was different. It was sympathetic.

Byakuya then began walking away again, without saying anything to the orange haired man displaying a confused look on his face. He stopped, but without turning around said, "Go inside and talk to Yamamoto," and he continued his walk without another word.

Ichigo shook his head lightly to get his attention off of the walking man who seemed to have something on his mind, but refused to speak it. He walked into the building towards the man who he was directed to see.

* * *

"Do you understand Rukia?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Why- why is life so cruel? I- I just-" she couldn't talk anymore. Her tears flowed freely down her face and she buried her face into her older brother's chest as you could hear her muffled sobs.

Byakuya's eyebrows furrowed as he stroked the back of Rukia's head. "I don't know. I just… don't know."

They sat there for many minutes until Byakuya spoke up. He couldn't delay it anymore. "We have to get going now," he said leaning away from Rukia. Her eyes were red from tears. "We have to do our job now," he said wiping away a stray tear.

She nodded slightly as she took a big swallow. Byakuya made the gate and led her through. They were on their way to the living world to do their job; to save the lives of the innocent.

* * *

He bowed slightly to the older man, feeling awkward not to. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, I did," he said not looking at Ichigo, but instead dealing with paperwork on his desk. He sat down his pen and folded his hands together over the papers he was writing on.

"I can see you're having trouble dealing with this strategy we've come up with, Kurosaki."

Ichigo was completely bewildered. "Umm, why would you think that, sir?"

"Due to the fact that you spent the evening outside of your designated residence," he said staring into Ichigo's shocked eyes.

"I- well- you see-" Ichigo began trying to find his excuse.

Yamamoto cut him off. "Leave Rukia Kuchiki be, Kurosaki. When we finish dealing with Aizen, you will be staying in the living world indefinitely, and Kuchiki will be staying here. Cut your ties now or have them be ripped later. The choice is yours. But keep in mind, later isn't in the too distant future."

Ichigo smirked and began to laugh a little. "Okay, okay. So what did you really want me in here for, old man?"

The said old man raised an eyebrow to Ichigo's inquiry. "Laughing at such a serious moment is not something I would recommend when in my presence, Kurosaki. Show some proper respect."

Ichigo's face dropped. "Excuse me, sir. I don't think I understand the situation right."

"That's evident, Kurosaki. My words were perfectly clear though. Perhaps you just need a moment to process them."

Ichigo furrowed. He walked two steps closer to the older man and was now in no mood to show the 'proper respect' that was supposed to be given. "Wait. Hold on a second. Are you trying to tell me that I'm done as a shinigami after Aizen is dead?"

Yamamoto nodded. "Yes. And so is your connection with Soul Society. There will be no need for you after that point."

Ichigo was standing in front of his desk now. He slammed his fist on it causing the desk to shake, but the man sitting at it remained emotionless. "Like hell I'm gonna let the same thing happen twice! You can't just do this to people! You can't use them for your own dirty work and then throw them away like they're trash!"

"Well you don't really have a choice, now do you Kurosaki?" he said with his voice as calm as before.

"Like hell I don't-"

"You don't!" he said, finally raising his voice over Ichigo's, causing him to flinch slightly.

The younger man stood back, taking his hand off the desk. His face fell from the anger that showed before, and was now struck with grief. He looked to the ground. "Tell me then," he began with a soft voice, "why?"

"Do you want the whole truth?"

Ichigo looked up with surprised eyes. "You'd actually tell me everything? Not some half-assed reasoning that you people would usually give?"

Yamamoto glared slightly at Ichigo's explanation of the shinigami's usual behavior, but then he remained cold.

"Five years ago the shinigami left the living world," the older man began with Ichigo staring intensely.

"The reasoning we told you was that the hollows had been decreasing to the point where they barely came once a month. That was not entirely true. Urahara came up with a device that allowed shinigami to move around undetected. They were stationed throughout Karakura Town and took care of any hollows that appeared before you could even get a reading. During the past five years shinigami have been executing hollows. You just didn't know it."

Ichigo was listening to every word Yamamoto delivered, as if his life depended on it. "Why would you do all that?"

"We needed you to believe that the shinigami were leaving because of the decline in hollows. Only a select few knew of this plan. The shinigami that met with you and told you of their departure had no idea, aside from Urahara, Yoruichi and Hitsugaya. We only became aware of Aizen's reappearance a month before we sent a group of shinigami to the living world. We knew you were the only one that had enough power to take him down. The goal of this group was to reawaken your power and jog your memory. The odd part was that your hollow side was awakened first, which caused some slight difficulty. We knew that the only person that could bring you back from your _amnesia_, if you will, was Rukia Kuchiki. Byakuya Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, Yoruichi and Urahara were the only ones to know the true goal. The others did not find out until the night Kuchiki took you to exterminate a hollow."

Ichigo's face told Yamamoto exactly what he was thinking, which was another 'Why.'

"It was quite obvious to everyone, besides the two of you, how strongly you felt about each other."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. This conversation took a strange turn in the eyes of Ichigo Kurosaki. "Excuse me?"

"We were well aware of this when you came to save Kuchiki from her execution for transferring her powers to you. We knew nothing would evolve for some time though, so we took no immediate action because we needed your power to aid us. We might have waited too long, but it needed to be done."

"Why did it _need_ to be done?" Ichigo said with anger beginning in his voice.

"There were two reasons. First of all, it is a law. A shinigami cannot be with a human in an intimate way. They live in two separate worlds. A human cannot live in Soul Society and a shinigami cannot live in the living world, for that in itself, is another law. Shinigami are bound by duty to protect the souls of the dearly departed. That is their purpose. To live in the living world would be going against the forces of nature."

Yamamoto looked at Ichigo expecting a comment, but only found a blank stare.

Ichigo held up his pointer finger, "That was one reason. What's your other?" he said irritated.

"Your feelings for each other were growing extremely strong. It got to the point where you would dismiss an entire mission in order to go after the other; a mission that was not supposed to be put on hold."

"What mission would that be?" Ichigo asked with more irritation in his voice.

"Hueco Mundo. You could have continued to go straight for Aizen, but went to Kuchiki. You could have saved several shinigami's lives if you hadn't taken your mind off the mission."

Ichigo was dumbfounded. "Are you serious?" He chuckled slightly in disbelief. "I went to save one of _your_ own comrades! One of _your_ warriors that actually made a difference in that damn war! You would have rather me go straight for the enemy and save a few shinigami that probably wouldn't have made it much longer out there, had I gone for Aizen?!"

"Lower your voice, Kurosaki."

"No! You would have rather me left her to die!"

"Kurosaki!"

"I would have died if I went to face Aizen right away! I almost did die and that was _after_ going to save her!"

"Calm yourself!"

"I didn't even bring Aizen down! She did! She came and saved _me_! She healed _me_ and saved _me_! That's the person you wanted me to let die! That's the person who ended up ending that time of war!"

"This was the kind of emotion we wanted to avoid by separating you two!" Yamamoto yelled to interrupt Ichigo's rant. "You have too much passion for each other! That kind of passion can end up getting us all killed! Someone as powerful as you cannot be easily distracted when the fate of the world is in your hands!"

"I've had enough!" Ichigo yelled slamming his hands down on the desk with his eyes blazing into Yamamoto's. His voice died down as his eyes lost their fire and were replaced with a slight coat of water.

"Don't you see?" he said weakly. "I wouldn't be here, standing in front of you, if it weren't for her. I wouldn't be this strong if it wasn't for her stumbling into my room all those years ago. Your world and mine wouldn't be here now and neither would any of us, if it weren't for her." He leaned off the desk and took a step backwards.

Anger was gone. All his face showed now was the begging of sympathy, "Everything I am now is because of her." His chest moved up and down as his breathing was heavy. "If she is taken away from me again, there will be nothing left of me."

He closed his eyes tightly to hold back a tear he knew was going to fall. He opened his eyes with his eyebrows furrowed. "If I won't be allowed to be with her, then I won't help you."

Yamamoto was surprised by the emotions he saw flood over the young man standing in front of him. "You would refuse to save your home town in order to prove a point?" he asked in disbelief.

Ichigo's stomach fell. He was stuck in a situation that would tear him apart with either choice he made. Let his family and friends die in order to prove a point and perhaps stay with Rukia or save his home and let go of the only person he would ever love with his whole heart? Life was cruel.

"What makes you think I won't take Rukia and run once Aizen is dead?"

"We'll find you, Kurosaki. And once we do, she _will _be executed."

His heart flinched at those words. He closed his eyes and bowed his head towards the floor.

It seemed inevitable. It was getting clearer now. He wouldn't be able to be with her. He could try to run, but how long would that last? How long could they really run? All it would end up doing is getting her killed. If he let her go, she would be alive and safe. He would rather let her go with all the memories he has now than with the new memory of her dying because he tried to prolong their time together.

His heart was heavy. His mind was made. He knew what he needed to do. She would be safe; he knew that.

"You know what has to be done, Kurosaki."

Ichigo swallowed. He finally lifted his head and opened his eyes. Yamamoto was shocked. He never expected him to look so fallen apart. He had ended this young man's life without meaning to.

His eyes were so close to letting the dam that was constructed to break, yet if you really looked into his eyes behind the said dam, you would find a soul so hollow that the sound of soft raindrops would echo throughout.

"Aizen has been detected in Karakura Town. Everyone has already been sent ahead to defend. Renji is waiting with a gate open for you to use. They're waiting for you to end this. All of this."

Ichigo nodded in understanding. He turned around. He spoke with his back facing the older man. "Soon it will all be over. Everything. Like-" he hesitated. "Like none of this ever existed. Any of it."

And with that said and done, Ichigo shunpoed out of the building.

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So tell me what you think. I used the bridge of the song again at the end, only in a different perspective. It shows that Rukia and Ichigo are being used by the shinigami and such. Yeah, so this is pretty messed up, huh? Well, I'm happy to be in the wanting to write mode, so I hope you guys liked this. I want to know if this was explained clear enough. It was a lot to take in I think. Well, it took me awhile to explain it in the right way. Later


	14. Pieces

**A/N:** My story is so emo. I love it, haha. Okay, so the remaining chaps are leading up to the end of the story. I've still got a few things up my sleeve so get ready! Well, I'm not wearing any sleeves, so maybe I've got them up my shirt. Idk, stupid analogy. Anywho, I don't have the details planned out, but I do want to tell you that I'm doing what I've had planned since the start of this story. Yes, I'm not altering it at all. I forgot to say the last chapter was named after "Your Guardian Angel," by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, but this chap is named after "Pieces," by Rascal Flatts. As always, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Leave me be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

_Chapter 14: Pieces_

"We're here," Renji said walking through the gate with Ichigo behind him. They were right in the middle of a street. The scenery was wrecked. It was obvious fighting had taken place. They could hear the cries of both hollows and shinigami in the distance, along with clanking of zanpaktou as they collided in the fight for their lives.

"We're here alright. Tonight's the night this ends," Ichigo said staring into the distance.

"We've got this. There's no way we're losing," Renji said in determination.

"There isn't?" Ichigo questioned without turning to look at the redhead.

"Of course there's not! They've been able to escape at the last moment way too many times. Tonight they won't be able to."

"You know what, Renji?" Ichigo began in the same soft careless voice he had been talking in. "Maybe that's because we were never supposed to win. Maybe we never could finish them off because fate decided long ago that we would lose. Maybe we're walking directly into our graves tonight," he said with no emotion found in his voice as he continued to stare into the distance.

"How the fuck can you say that?!" Renji stared incredulously at him from behind. "We've been fighting for so long! Fighting to save human lives, soul lives, _our_ lives! We've finally made it to the deciding fight and you're bowing down in defeat!"

He walked up to him and pulled him around and grabbed his robe around his chest to grab his attention. Ichigo continued to avoid eye contact as his head was turned to look in the distance still. Renji continued, "We can't afford for you to give up! You're the only one that can match Aizen's power! You need to focus! You can do this!"

Ichigo snapped his head forward and looked at Renji with furrowed eyes. His voice now showing emotion when he spoke. "Can I, Renji? Can I do this?! What if I'm not strong enough?! Then what happens?!"

Renji let go of his shirt and took a step back. He spoke more calm now, "We have to try. _You_ have to try."

Ichigo went back to his emotionless tone and turned to look in the distance again. "And if I try and fail, what happens then?"

Renji looked at the man in front of him. He never saw Ichigo so hopeless out of all the time he had spent with him. To see someone so optimistic and think he could do anything, turn into someone as empty as the man that stood before him now brought a great discomfort. His confident attitude was being broken down by his companion. He couldn't bare to see this 'Ichigo.' He wanted the old one back. But something inside him told him the old 'Ichigo' was long gone. And he wasn't coming back.

He finally responded to his question. "Then we know we did everything we could. We can't just stand here and accept something we're not sure of. If we're going down, then we're going down fighting for everything we believe in." He paused, but continued. "That's what you've taught me Ichigo," he said sternly.

Ichigo slowing turned his head to look at what he seemed to forget was a friend. Not an enemy. Not a stranger. But someone that is there for him when he needs them. He let a small smile form on his face showing gratitude. He looked down towards the asphalt. "But what if everything I believe in has been already taken away from me?" he looked back up at Renji.

Renji was taken back. The look in Ichigo's eyes showed him a weakness he had never seen in the rebellious orange headed man. He still had that small smile on his face though. Renji was speechless. He didn't know how to respond to his question of to his attitude.

Ichigo spoke again, "If it's taken away, what is there to fight for anymore? If I fight and win, am I really winning when I can't have the only thing in this entire universe that I want?"

Renji was still speechless. He opened his mouth to say some sort of comforting words, but could find none.

Ichigo ignored Renji's attempt to speak, turned to look at a large amount of spiritual energy released in the distance and then continued. "If I fight and lose, to me it's like winning. I get nothing in return."

"Ichigo," Renji said trying to intervene.

"Win or lose," Ichigo stated and then looked back to Renji, "I'm dead either way."

There was a moment of silence between them before Ichigo spoke again. "Don't worry Renji. I'll fight. I'll fight to save your life and everyone else's," he said beginning to walk away. He then stopped with his back facing Renji. "It's too late for me."

"Ichigo," Renji began hesitantly. "I'm sorry man." There was nothing else he could say to him; nothing else that could even come close to giving him his life back.

"Yeah, me too." And with that said, Ichigo shunpoed into the town.

* * *

By the time he got to the center of town, every way he looked he say shinigami fighting either hollows or arrancar. There was still no sign for Aizen yet. He ran through the streets easily taking out some hollows without stopping. 

The weaker shinigami that were fighting saw Ichigo come and immediately gained hope. Everything rested in his hands. They believed in him. Just by the mire sight of him they were given the adrenaline to keep fighting. If only there was something in this world that could give him that same feeling. There was, but he couldn't have it.

* * *

"How are you doing over there, Rukia?" Momo yelled as she cut a hollow in half. 

"I'm fine. Urahara's antidote for my spiritual energy being drained in the Shrine of Penitence is working great," she said slicing through a hollow.

"I didn't mean _that_," she said walking closer to her as another hollow attacked.

A hollow lunged toward Rukia, but she simply side stepped and eradicated it. Rukia simply looked at her in the eyes and walked toward the next hollow she saw. "I'm fine."

Momo jogged to catch up to her. "Come on Rukia, you're not fooling anyone."

"I said I'm fine, Momo," she said sternly marching to her target with the full intention to kill.

"You don't have to be like this," she said stabbing a hollow that ran up in the stomach. "Come on Ru-" she began to say, walking behind her.

Rukia jumped and decapitated the hollow, landed on her feet and swirled around, interrupting Momo's sentence. "How do you want me to be like then?!" she yelled at her friend.

"I'm not sayin-" Momo began to try and defend herself.

"No! It's either I shut myself down from everything I'm feeling and help fight, or I let everything out and become as worthless as I feel inside!" she took a deep breath and walked over to her friend. She put a hand on her shoulder and said softly, "Please Momo, just let me be." She jogged away to where Shuuhei, Rangiku and Byakuya were seen fighting in the distance.

Byakuya was taking on five hollows at once, as they all surrounded him. With one word he was able to take them all out. "Scatter."

He turned around only to see a hollow in midair soaring at him. His zanpaktou wasn't completely reformed so he wasn't prepared for another attack. Somewhat frozen in what to do, Rukia jumped and interfered in the hollow's leap. She landed in front of her brother, who stared at her in shock. Her eyes locked with his and he let a small smile form on his face as he gave her a slight nod.

Her face remained cold and she gave him a nod back as she took off towards another hollow. Byakuya watched her determined march to the nearest hollow. By the reaction he received from her and the look in her eyes, he knew she was gone. That wasn't his sister fighting beside him. That was an aloof soul that pushed on with nothing more than the empty crater of where a beating heart used to be. For her, nothing was personal anymore. It was just business.

"Hey! Byakuya!" a voice yelled from atop a small building, catching everyone's attention. The owner of the voice jumped down, landing five feet away from the said Kuchiki.

"Let's play," Gin said with his maniacal smile. Their battle began. Many had to stay clear, knowing that this fight was going to be dangerous.

She watched as her brother seemed to be in control of the fight. She then turned to see Toushirou taking on Tousen, while Rangiku and Shuuhei were going up against Ulquiorra.

She looked around. Everything reeked of disaster. There were dead shinigami everywhere. This was truly a war for survival. The sight of this would have probably caused her to feel a bit queasy, but now she didn't. She couldn't feel anything anymore. She stood and watched as battles took place all around her.

She watched as a hollow collided with a parked car, which then collided with another car. This soon brought an explosion, followed by a fire spreading. There was nothing left that said anything but ruin.

She found it ironic how looking at the scenery laid out before her showed what the turmoil inside her must look like if it were to be displayed. It wasn't any surprise to her, for that visual was now her perspective on life.

**-Flashback-**

_They were lying on the floor, holding each other during the time Ichigo came and spent the night with Rukia in the Shrine of Penitence. She was lying on her back, while Ichigo lied on his stomach, with his chin resting on Rukia's stomach._

_They lied there in silence for sometime, until Rukia began to fidget and laughed quietly._

"_What?" Ichigo said smiling curiously._

"_Your breathing is tickling me," he said feeling another exhale on her bare stomach._

_He laughed, "Sorry," he said turning his head to the side so that he was facing her now, with his ear up against her stomach._

"_So, Ichigo," she paused. "How is this going to work?"_

_He answered nonchalantly as their hands seemed to have found each other. They interlocked their fingers and then just began to play with each other's hand as they talked. "They'll probably position you back in Karakura Town now that this whole Aizen thing is going to be over soon. I mean that's why you left the first time: so the spiritual energy would go down."_

_She sighed, "Yeah, I guess. At least I hope," she said softly._

"_Hey," he said grabbing her hand a little more firmly and shaking it to get her attention. "We'll make this work." He smiled looking straight into her eyes. "I swear I'll make this work."_

_She smiled slightly, "There you go again taking this on like it's a mission or something."_

"_Well it is a mission," he said lifting his head off her stomach and crawling up to her face, "A mission to conquer your heart," he said smiling as he pecked her on the lips._

_She laughed, "Wow, that was so corny."_

_He laughed again kissing her on her right cheek, "Corny?" He then kissed her left cheek. "I know you thought it was sexy." He then kissed her forehead._

"_I thought it was cute," she paused, "but mostly corny." She laughed._

"_Cute?" he asked. "That doesn't really give me that manly feeling I was looking for," he said smirking at her before kissing her neck._

_She laughed, "Better luck next time," she said as he continued to kiss her neck._

"_I'll show you 'next time'," he said pulling her into a passionate kiss that lasted for quite some time. _

"_Now that was sexy," he said out loud, resting his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. She closed her eyes as well, allowing a goofy smile to form across her face._

_Her smile then faded as her thoughts became corrupted. "My brother," she said out loud._

"_What?!" Ichigo said leaning back off her forehead. "Now is really not the time to be thinking about him, Rukia," he said surprised._

_She huffed, "No. How are we going to deal with him? Or the rest of soul society, for that matter? We'd be breaking the law!" her voice was getting louder. "If we tried to run, they'd come after us and eventually find us and then-"_

"_Rukia," he said softly, placing both his hands on each side of her face, grabbing her complete attention. "Forget about that now," he said as his thumbs moved back and forth across her smooth, pale cheeks. _

"_I can't help it. I don't want anything to happen to you! We've already risked so much for you being here now! Maybe you should g-," she said, starting to slide out from his hover body._

_He grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back down, putting his hands back on the sides of her face, "Right now, just stay with me. Even if it's for only a moment. 'Cause to me, a moment with you will last for a lifetime."_

_Her face relaxed from his delicate words, and all she did was nod as a soft smile showed itself across her lips. He then bent down and placed his lips on hers._

**-End Flashback- **

The happy memory of something that had only just occurred last night seemed to be only dream; something she made up to escape a life of misery and discontent. How could anything so blissful exist when living in a place like this?

Then, like it was on queue, something caught the attention of her cold violet eyes. What came running through the flames about twenty feet in front of her was something she wished she hadn't seen. He stood there, mirroring her facial expression with Zangetsu gripped tightly in his hand.

Their eyes locked, thawing away the icy shield that cut them off from the rest of the world. Their breathing grew heavy.

_From the moment that we met  
My world was turned around, upside down  
To some degree I still regret  
My memory for keepin you around  
Girl I thought that you were mine  
But my broken hearts been shattered  
One too many times_

'Should I go to her? This could be my last chance to see her, touch her, breathe her in,' the man thought, unconsciously gripping his zanpaktou tighter as he debated what to do.

'If I go to him now, I won't be able to let him go,' she thought as the wind blew her raven hair off her shoulders and her zanpaktou's ribbon trailed in the breeze.

'Should I make a move towards her? I would give anything to hold her body tightly against mine one last time. But would that make this harder than it already is?' he questioned as his orange locks danced in the wind.

'If I could only feel safe in his arms once again, I would give up everything I've ever known just to feel his warm presence around me,' she thought as her hand slowly formed a fist. She slammed her eyes shut for a second and then opened them again. Her eyes begging him, 'Please, don't come.'

_And I don't want to see you anymore  
I'm just not that strong  
I love it when you're here  
But I'm better when you're gone  
I'm certain that I've given and oh how you can take  
There's no use in you lookin  
There's nothin left for you to break  
Baby please release me  
Let my heart rest in pieces, in pieces_

He took a step forward as his heart was reaching out to hers. She wasn't moving, so he was hesitant on what to do. He took another step forward and saw her small form stiffen in the distance. He froze.

'Oh god, please Ichigo. I won't be able to take it. I'm falling apart just by looking at you,' she thought, holding onto her emotions as the fire raged all around them. Trees were beginning to burn as the flames danced from the trunks to the branches, where it engulfed the leaves.

_Someone let you down again  
So you turn to me, your convenient friend  
Oh but I know what you're doin  
And what you hope to find  
I've seen a thousand times  
_

_All the fire we had before  
Are now just bitter ashes  
Left scattered on the floor_

He tried his best to see her expression. The surrounding flames shadowed her face, making her unreadable. He took another step forward and was surprised to see her take one step back. He stopped moving. 'She- She doesn't want me to come,' he thought causing his heart to fall into the hole it had been lost in until his eyes caught her just now. His eyebrows furrowed, his head bent down and he slammed his eyes closed.

She swallowed hard, trying to suppress her wanting to breakdown. She knew that her action was clear and he now understood. "I'm sorry," she said softly, even though knowing he wouldn't be able to hear.

_And I don't want to see you anymore  
I'm just not that strong  
I love it when you're here  
But I'm better when you're gone  
I'm certain that I've given and oh how you can take  
There's no use in you lookin  
There's nothin left for you to break  
Baby please release me  
Let my heart rest in pieces_

As if he had heard her words he looked up at her figure with distressed eyes. 'If this is how you want it to be, Rukia, then so be it,' he thought staring at her petit figure ahead of him.

'It's… easier this way,' she thought, convincing herself. A flaming branch suddenly fell in between the two. The flames spread from the branch onto the debris surrounding it.

The view they had of each other was becoming smaller and smaller as the fire between them grew, dividing them more and more.

Ichigo could only see the slightest bit of her now. He swallowed and forced the words softly out of his mouth. "I… love you," he said hesitantly. He paused before saying the two words he never wanted to say, "Goodbye, Rukia." Now the fire was too wild for them to see each other. Ichigo swallowed hard and then shunpoed away.

_I don't want to see you anymore  
I'm just not that strong  
I love it when you're here babe  
But I'm better when you're gone  
I'm certain that I've given and oh how you can take  
There's no use in you lookin  
There's nothin left for you to break  
Baby please release me  
We both know that you don't need me  
Let my heart rest in pieces, in pieces_

Let it rest…

* * *

'That's the last time I'll see him. Soon this will all be over. My life in the living world will be over. My life with everyone in it will be over,' she thought not taking her eyes off the now raging fire in front of her. 

"To just be standing around watching the fire in the middle of a war is just asking for something," a voice said, causing Rukia to become alert and turn around.

"Nice to see you again," he said grinning.

Rukia's mouth dropped. "How is this possible? You're- I killed you!" she asked dumbfounded. She was staring into the eyes of what anyone else would believe to be Kaien, but she knew it all too well.

It chuckled, "You should have checked to see if I was really dead. Oh, that's right! You were practically dead yourself, so you couldn't have done that."

She held out her zanpaktou. "I know you're not Kaien, so why don't you just go into your normal form?"

"That may be true that you don't believe that, but it also may not be. It wouldn't hurt to see if you speak the truth. Plus, it feels more personal this way. I like it like that."

Her face showed total despise towards him. "I won't go down so easily this time," she said harshly.

_Kaien_ smirked, "Good, because from what I just saw take place, _he_ won't be coming to save you this time."

His words hit her like a brick. He was right. If something happened, he wouldn't come for her this time. She basically told him not to.

She then gripped her zanpaktou tighter. "I won't need him to save me this time." She then lunged at him as he blocked with his trident. He was smirking at the rage she was letting flow into their battle.

He chuckled while he was still blocking her zanpaktou. They were still in a close proximity. "I'm going to enjoy this."

She pushed away slightly to break the contact. She processed what he had said. 'He was going to enjoy this,' she thought repeating him. And for the first time, all she wanted to do was fight. She wanted to deliver pain to someone else and watch them suffer, like everyone around her was doing to her. She craved for that feeling of payback. But the opportunity hadn't presented itself… until now.

She gripped Sode no Shirayuki firmly in both hands, finally replying to his comment. "Not as much as I will," and then she leaped in the air, planing an aerial attack.

* * *

"Shit," he said softly as he tried to run with his throat clogged up. He couldn't swallow. He tried shaking his head back and forth, but nothing could erase the one thing that remains the same: he said his final goodbye to her. 

The hard part is: he regretted it. It wasn't what _he_ wanted. It was what _she_ wanted. He knew it was the right thing to do, but had he had another second; had she not stepped away, he would have gone to her.

He continued to run as he felt his life crumbling down before. The whole town symbolized the way he would see the rest of his life. Everything was in flames. Windows were heard shattering as the buildings themselves were crashing down. But the most sickening part was the screaming.

There were indeed still humans in the city. As he ran past each building he heard the same sound; the same tortured sound that wouldn't cease. He grimaced at the shouts for help. He couldn't do anything. By the time he found them, it would have been too late. And if he did find them in time, could they even survive with the amount of hollows and arrancar out there waiting for them?

'So many lives are being taken, and for what purpose? For power? For revenge? No matter what way you look at it, its madness. Killing so many innocent lives and without even batting an eyelash over it, qualifies that person to die in the same fashion,' Ichigo thought with only the feeling of hatred left in his body.

He felt as if the spiritual pressure around him was getting stronger the more he ran in the same direction. He ran, cutting hollows into pieces as he passed, until he reached a point where the pressure was so strong, it felt like whatever was dispensing it was right on top of him.

He stopped, but once he stopped, it was gone. He felt nothing. "What the hell?" he said softly, confused.

Then, the ground around him shook as it felt like a plane had crashed behind him. He slowly turned around with wide eyes from this unexpected encounter.

He froze from the site of his company. "It- it can't be…"

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

AHHH! Sorry about the cliffy! But, while it is a cliff- care to parachute off? Haha, I wonder if any of you understood where I was going with that… What I mean is, care to take a stab at who Ichigo sees? I'm curious to see where your minds are going with this. Alright, so let me know that and tell me what you think overall. I love you! This ended up being shorter than I thought it would be, but whatever. I'm satisfied. Okay, Later


	15. This Is Your Life

**A/N:** Okay, so kind of a side story in the beginning of this chapter. I hope you like it, considering I barely talked about anybody else except our main two lovebirds. So just go with it and see what happens. Okay? Good! Alright then! So! Lots of fighting, but of course I try to fit in the emotional stuff because that's what I'm all about. This chap is named after "This Is You Life," by Switchfoot. Okay, Enjoy.

Disclaimer: No.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

_Chapter 15: This Is Your Life_

"Captain! Ulquiorra escaped. I couldn't overpower him."

"What about my other orders?" he asked firmly, ignoring what she had said.

"Anyone of squad four is too busy to come right now. They're so many in need of healing," Rangiku said running up to Toushirou.

"There's not one free member?!" he asked in surprise and urgency.

"Well, sir. There are some, but they are totally wiped out of their energy," she said sadly.

He went quiet and turned around, walking slowly to bench, which seemed to be well hidden from the obvious battle going on.

"Captain, who is in need of healing?" she asked in dismay.

He froze, but didn't turn around. "Momo," he said softly, and then continued walking to the bench.

Rangiku's eyes grew. She then ran over and saw him bend down next to the bench, brushing her hair out of her face. "Momo," she said softly looking at the helpless woman in front of her.

The injured woman was seen breathing heavily. Her face was covered in sweat. Blood was seeping through her clothes around the side of her lower stomach and her chest.

"W-what happened?" Rangiku asked moving out of her shock and into a devastated state.

Toushirou was still kneeling down next to her, but his head was bent more to the ground now. "I was," he paused and then began again. "I was fighting Tousen when Shuuhei came to help. I- I found myself surrounded by hollows while Shuuhei took Tousen head on. So I figured he could handle him while I got myself out of that mess…"

**-Flashback-**

_Toushirou was taking on all the hollows that seemed to group up on him all at once. To him it felt like they wouldn't stop coming._

"_Shirou!" he heard causing him to turn to the voice that called for him. She ran up with her zanpaktou ready in hand. _

"_Momo! I can handle this!" he said continuing to take on hollows that attacked._

_She was now right next to him fighting with all her might. "I'm helping you. I'm not just going to leave you when you're in a situation like __**this**__!" She stabbed straight through one's abdomen and then swirled around to slice one completely in half through the chest._

_Toushirou ran up a hollow and jumped off it, killing a hollow by slicing it down the center and then spinning to stab the hollow he ran up in the head. "I don't want to risk something happening to you! I don't want to get you involved in this!"_

"_You don't have to! I'm getting myself involved," she said side stepping a hollow and then slicing it to pieces._

_He huffed, and then turned to see a hollow jumping towards him in midair. His eyes grew but he simply ducked and through his zanpaktou into the air, causing the hollow to collide with that instead of him._

"_Shirou!" Momo yelled, causing him to swirl around in what seemed like slow motion. In front him was Momo. She wasn't standing on her own freewill, but the zanpaktou that was going straight through her chest kept her from falling to the ground. She had apparently jumped in the way of an attack that was meant for him._

_His mouth went dry and his chest caved in. "M-Momo…" he said processing what his eyes were showing him._

_Finally he had registered. "Momo!" he yelled running to her as the zanpaktou was ripped out of her. She began to fall to the ground when Tousen went to give her a final swing._

_Toushirou saw this and moved faster than he could have ever moved before. When he was within reach of her, she was falling to the ground and Tousen's blade was inches from slicing her in half. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her back. It wasn't quick enough as Tousen had sliced the side of her stomach, but the attack was mainly evaded._

_Toushirou had her in his arms now, holding her against his body as he looked back at the ex-shinigami. He saw Shuuhei raise his zanpaktou behind him, his face bloody and his right arm looking unusable. Right when he was about to strike, Tousen turned around and blocked effortlessly. _

_Then, many shinigami came out of the woodwork and were beginning to charge for the traitor. The said traitor saw this and quickly swung his zanpaktou, causing Shuuhei to block and then Tousen reached with his other arm and pushed him to the ground. He then looked over at Toushirou glaring at him and then shunpoed away._

**-End Flashback-**

"She jumped in the way of a hit that was meant for me!" he yelled in after explaining what had happened. "I'm supposed to be lying here on this bench! Not her!" he was breaking down now.

"Not you," he said more directly to the woman lying down as his voice became weak.

He grabbed her hand and held it, bending his head down so that her hand was against his face. He had his eyes closed to stop the tears from welding up.

"I won't let you die," he said harshly with determination. He picked his head up and placed her hand back on the bench. He then stood up and turned to Rangiku who was crying as she looked at her motionless friend.

"Rangiku," he said softly but confidently.

"Y-yes, Captain," she said swallowing and a tear sliding down her face.

He looked back down at the suffering woman, "I'm getting help." He looked back up at Rangiku, "I'm not ready to give up yet." He looked back down at Momo.

She put on a stern face and nodded, "What are my orders?"

He gave her a pitiful look, and for the first time she could see what he was truly feeling, "Please watch Momo for me," he asked his blue eyes shining brightly in the fiery night.

She gave a sad smile, "Of course." He nodded and took off.

* * *

"Ah, you _have_ gotten stronger," he said continuing to smile as he blocked every one of her lunging attacks. She continued to attack him, driving him back farther and farther. There wasn't any skill in her attacks. She was fighting using pure rage. 

He laughed as she wouldn't let up, "Though you seemed to have lost any strategy you once had. Do you really expect to win by just doing this?"

"Shut up!" she yelled continuing to attack.

He finally seemed to have enough of it and pushed her back about ten feet with a forceful block. She regained her balance and stood there breathing heavily.

"I'm curious, what has gotten you so worked up?" he asked wearing a smile as he swirled his trident in a circle like a baton.

"Go to hell," she said through gritted teeth before charging for him again.

He blocked her again, "Aw, wanna talk about it?"

"Bastard! Shut the hell up!" she yelled, before screaming, "Dance!"

The ice came up from the ground, attempting to engulf her opponent with in it.

He jumped out of the way, but the ice continued to come. He continued to dodge it until finally it hit him. He was frozen inside now. She stared at the frozen block with a livid face.

Then, suddenly, she heard scratching. She squinted, watching it curiously. Then the ice shattered. He was seen spinning his trident in a circle, like he usually did.

"Well, now. Someone decided to shake things up a bit," he said glaring with an amused face. He began to walk towards her slowly. "Did I hit a nerve?"

She gave him a look that could kill. "You pretend to be Kaien, yet you act nothing like him. You could never come close to being him."

He sneered, "I fooled you once didn't I? But don't give me that 'Fool me once shame on you,' bullshit."

She raised an eyebrow. "Well I wasn't really thinking that, but thanks, you have a point."

He chuckled, "Why is it that you hold him on such a pedestal?" he asked pacing back and forth in front of her, but still alert.

"You don't deserve that answer," she said getting irritated by his small talk.

"Are the feelings you have for him the same as the feelings you have for the man with the bright hair?" he asked with an interested smirk.

His question surprised her, but as fast as her eyes went wide, they went back into a glare. "No. I don't feel anything anymore," she said and then charged.

* * *

"It- it can't be…" Ichigo said continuing to stare in front of him. "Grand Fisher…" 

The past enemy smirked, "You remembered?"

"How could I forget such an ugly piece of shit?" Ichigo said seething in anger from the past.

The arrancar chuckled arrogantly, "Good, because we never got to finish our confrontation from long ago."

Ichigo continued to deliver a glare. "No we didn't," he said gripping Zangetsu tighter.

"This time daddy can't help you," Grand Fisher replied getting ready to fight.

Ichigo squinted, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I'm going to personally make sure to take care of you myself."

"He never told you?" he chuckled. "I went looking for you some years ago and ended up coming across the wrong Kurosaki. This time… there will be no mistake," he said smirking.

"No there won't be. This time, I _will_ get revenge for my mother," Ichigo said determined.

He lunged in the air at Grand Fisher., and just like that Grand Fisher brought out his zanpaktou and blocked. They continued to push against the other with their zanpaktou, knowing the same thing. This fight was going to be to the death. There was no way it was going to be left unfinished this time. No one was going to escape. There would only be one walking away from this battle and they both were going to put everything they had into it to make sure it was them that would be staring at the corpse of their opponent.

They broke apart and just stared at the other trying to read their next move.

Ichigo's mind flashed back to the day at his mother's grave seven years ago. The day he fought his mother's murderer with all his might, but still wasn't good enough. That same day he almost lost his sisters and his self to that same murderer. That same day he told Rukia to not interfere and that it was his fight. Yeah, _his fight_ ended with him bloody and collapsing on Rukia. He frowned at the memory.

Grand Fisher held out his zanpaktou towards Ichigo, "It's your move."

Ichigo continued to stare at him, thinking about all the pain this one creature had caused him and his family; how his entire life changed just by the simple encounter with this beast thirteen years ago. He finally shook his mind from his thoughts and shunpoed to the right of Grand Fisher, aiming Zangetsu at his heart, but was swiftly blocked.

The arrancar then swatted Zangetsu away and swung at Ichigo's face, which grazed his cheek as Ichigo was too slow to completely dodge it. He had a horizontal gash along his cheek, right below his left eye now, and blood slowly slipped out.

Grand Fisher took advantage of the time he had when Ichigo was recovering from his lost balance of his slow dodge. He moved so that he was now behind Ichigo and swung his zanpaktou so that it sliced along Ichigo's back.

It hit him in surprise and his body was going through a shock from the pain along his back. He turned to see his opponent standing still, leaning against his zanpaktou that was placed slightly into the ground.

"I can't help but notice how oblivious you are in this fight. I heard you were a lot stronger than this, Kurosaki." The arrancar smiled sarcastically.

Ichigo's fire on his back pushed through his body so that it was now seen in his eyes. His mind was way too distracted. He kept thinking of the past and wasn't focusing on the present. He needed to focus otherwise he wouldn't be able to get his revenge. He wouldn't even be able to walk away from this fight if he didn't focus now.

Ichigo's glare turned into a blue glow, which then grew to surround his entire body. He lifted his zanpaktou so that it stretched out straight in front of him. It was time to get serious.

"Bankai!" he yelled, letting even more of the spiritual pressure within him release.

Grand Fisher stood there, fear growing within him as he started to pull up his zanpaktou, readying to defend.

Ichigo was too fast for him now. He ran and was behind Grand Fisher within a blink of his eyes. He swung swiftly and quickly cut off his left arm around his bicep. Grand Fisher let out a yelp, while Ichigo then ran so that he was in front of him again and swung directly at him.

Grand Fisher threw up his only arm left that still had his zanpaktou gripped tightly in his grasp. He blocked just in time, but was hissing with pain. He had to admit, the force Ichigo attacked him with was incredible.

Their faces with inches away as their blades continued to clash. The arrancar noticed the cut on Ichigo's cheek barely existed to the owner. Blood was sliding down his cheek, but it didn't receive one reaction from his opponent. And neither did the huge gash created on his back just moments ago.

"Tonight you die, Grand Fisher. I'll tear each of your limbs off one by one so you can feel the pain you've caused my family all these years. And then I'll end you once and for all," he said in a dangerous voice that left no trace of exaggeration.

Grand Fisher was not quite frightened. He could feel the power that flowed throughout the man in front of him, and he was now at a disadvantage: he was missing an arm. He needed to act now and fast. So he decided to make an offensive move.

He charged at Ichigo swinging his zanpaktou left and right as Ichigo continued to move backwards while dodging every one of his attempts of a hit. Finally, Ichigo shunpoed so that he was behind Grand Fisher again. The arrancar then turned around quickly and blocked his attack just in time.

Ichigo continued to stare into his eyes, seeing the struggle to hold Ichigo's zanpaktou back from hitting him. Ichigo continued to stare for a few more seconds before putting his entire strength against his opponent. This caused him to knock Grand Fisher's zanpaktou out of his hands, and then Ichigo went and swept Zangetsu so that he took off his opponent's right leg.

Grand Fisher lost his balance and fell to the ground, with his left leg, and right arm holding him up so that he wouldn't be flat on the ground on his stomach. He was breathing heavily and felt the pain coursing through him.

Ichigo continued to stare down at him with an emotional face now. He saw his enemy push up off the ground, trying to keep balance and begin to try to stand, but Ichigo wouldn't have this. He simply swung and took off his other leg around the knee. The blood spread all over the ground from his severed body.

Grand Fisher then fell backwards on his back this time. His face was scrunched up and his right hand was gripping the ground for strength. He began to sit up and Ichigo was standing over him now. He quickly chopped his blade down so that it took his remaining arm off, right above the elbow. He screamed in pain again.

After Ichigo stood over him for minutes watching the murderer breathe for air through his cries of pain, the expression on Grand Fisher's face changed. He slowly began to grin and his eyes opened staring up at Ichigo's bewildered face.

"You do know _boy_," he paused but then continued, "that killing me won't bring your mother back. She's long gone, but I believe I can actually taste her right now." He laughed as he licked his lips.

Ichigo then plunged his zanpaktou straight through Grand Fisher's chest. "I know it won't bring her back. But it sure as hell will make me feel better," Ichigo said through gritted teeth as he saw the breath taken face of his opponent stare back at him.

Grand Fisher swallowed as the blade was still within him. He then smirked slightly and glared at the man in front of him. "That's," he grunted, "pretty selfish of ya, _boy_."

Ichigo pulled out his zanpaktou and gripped it with both hands. He looked back into his eyes one more time, "So is killing my mother," Ichigo then swung Zangetsu so that he decapitated the arrancar that haunted his dreams for countless nights.

He watched the body lie limp on the ground as the head slowly rolled over a few feet away. He felt the emotions he had all those years ago, as if his mother had just died again. He felt a sob coming from within him, but he began to breathe heavily so he could keep it down. He then turned around and began to walk.

It was a slow pace. He was absorbing what had just happened. The pain on his back was acting up now and he hissed as he walked. He then replayed what had happened to him seven years ago, and then the events of tonight. "I- finally did it," he said softly through a slight sob that turned into a slight chuckle.

He stopped and looked to the sky, hoping that where ever his mother was right now, she was happy. He smiled to the sky, and then looked back to the hell in front of him. His face was now determined. "It's time to end this," he said before shunpoing away.

* * *

"Ishida, stay still! Your arm isn't completely healed yet!" Orihime said trying to pull him back to finish her job. 

"It's good enough, Orihime! There are others that need your abilities more than me," he said beginning to pull away again and walk away.

She then grabbed his hand, catching his attention and causing him to turn around to her. Concern was written all over her face. He walked back to her and held her hand back in his, while placing his other hand on her cheek.

"I'll be fine, Orihime. Don't worry. I have to get back out there now." He paused as she continued to look into his eyes. "And _you_ have to go be Superwoman and go save others' lives," he said kindly with a smile.

She smiled understandingly, and turned out of his grasp and started to walk away.

"Marry me," he said confidently, causing her to stop in mid-step. She froze. She then turned and looked back at him over her shoulder in shock. Her mouth was ajar as she kept staring back at him.

He continued to smile at her, although you couldn't see the anticipation he was feeling for her to answer.

Her mouth then slowly formed into a smile as she sprinted back to him, throwing her arms around his neck and slamming her lips into his. He was left unbalanced from the impact of her collision.

He pulled his head away, "Is that a 'yes'?" he asked curiously with a smile. She giggled in his arms, "I'd love to marry you, Uryuu Ishida."

He smiled and claimed her lips again. After a moment they parted and he placed his forehead against hers. "I have to go now," he said softly. He felt her head nod slowly against his. He pulled away and began to walk backwards slowly, while smiling at her.

"You better come back to me, Uryuu," she said with a smile, but was dead serious.

He continued to walk backwards, "Hey, you called me 'Uryuu.' You always call me 'Ishida.'" He said interested.

"Well I can't keep calling you that when I'm soon going to be, 'Orihime Ishida,'" she said perkily.

He smiled widely, "I guess you're right. Don't worry. Nothing will stop me from coming back to you."

She smiled and nodded, seeing him turn around and sprint into the distance where Tatsuki and Chad were seen tearing apart hollows left and right.

Orihime blew out some air and turned around. She spotted a few shinigami in the distance on the ground as some others were around them, defending their injured friends from hollows.

She became determined and ran to aid them.

* * *

_Kaien _hissed in pain. Rukia had managed to work her way around a block of his and cause a major gash on his left arm. It was nothing big, but it was the first hit that she got on him. 

He gritted his teeth, holding his arm. He took his hand off his arm and saw the blood soaking his shirt and covering his hand. He smirked and then looked up at the woman still looking dead to the world as she stared at him with her zanpaktou ready.

"It looks like I have to start playing serious," he said striding closer to her with his trident held up so it could lean back on his shoulder.

"You were never supposed to not play serious," she said, steadying Sode no Shirayuki.

"I guess your right. I'll have plenty of fun later anyway," he said, lunging at her.

She blocked and pushed him away, sheathing her zanpaktou quickly and throwing her hands up to use her kido, "Abolishing flames!" The spell hit him slightly, due to his dodge of turning to the side, causing it to hit him along his chest.

He hissed, but didn't waste time and ran towards her, ready to ram his trident straight through her. She yanked out Sode no Shirayuki and prevented his plan from occuring just in time, but he quickly reacted and forced her blade out of the way. He then took his chance and tried to stab her through the stomach yet again.

She pivoted to the side to avoid the thrust, but one the trident's throngs still managed to hit her; going straight into her stomach.

She screamed out in pain, while the arrancar swiftly took out his zanapktou. She bent over weakly and held her stomach, but still kept her zanpaktou up in front of her; ready to block if he decided to make a move. She was breathing heavily as she felt her blood soak through her clothes.

He stood there with his trident in front of him, like Rukia with her zanapktou. He was investigating his chest from her kido attack and found it was quite singed.

"What- eh," she tried to speak through the throbbing pain. "What- did you mean- you would have plenty of fun later?" she said weakily, but confidently.

He looked up from his body, which he found to be quite bloody from his chest and arm. He smirked, even though he was in a great deal of pain too. "Once I devour you, Rukia, I'll use your form to take advantage of your little orange head friend."

Her eyes went wide. Her chest ballooned up. She wasn't about to let that happen. She wouldn't allow her failure to be used to bring down Ichigo. "You son of a bitch!" she yelled forgetting her abdomen and charging toward him.

He was being pushed backwards now, but was was fumbling to stay balanced. She was coming at him with greater force than before and he was pretty surprised to see such a great increase in such a short period of time.

Her speed was excellent now as well. He finally got a grip of himself and swung with all his might, causing her Sode no Shirayuki to go flying. She then jumped backwards, predicting he would try to stap her again, which she was correct about.

As soon as her feet hit the ground, she sprinted toward her blade. Little did she know, the arrancar threw his zanpaktou like a javalin towards Rukia.

Luckily, she decided to dive for her zanpaktou, landing right next to it. She gripped it and turned over on her back only to see the trident flying directly towards her face. She quickly rolled over and the arrancar's zanpaktou landed an inch away from her head, and was now stuck in the ground.

_Kaien_ was now in front of her, about to jump forward for his trident, but Rukia had other plans. She leaned up off the ground slightly and held up Sode no Shirayuki and spoke very clearly in a determined voice, "Third dance." And just like that, her blade pieced straight through the arrancar's stomach, causing him to to turn white, until his body shattered into pieces.

The battle was over and the world suddenly felt a slight at ease.

_yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead  
yesterday is a promise that you've broken  
don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes  
this is your life and today is all you've got now  
yeah, and today is all you'll ever have  
don't close your eyes  
don't close your eyes_

Rukia was breathing heavily and leaned back down with her elbows propping her up a little. She leaned her head back to the sky and closed her eyes. She stayed there feeling the wind dance across her face and through her hair. Then, a smile grew on her face.

_this is your life, are you who you want to be  
this is your life, are you who you want to be  
this is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be  
when the world was younger and you had everything to lose_

'This time,' she thought, still feeling the gentlness of the wind, 'I made it.'

_yesterday is a kid in the corner  
yesterday is dead and over_

She looked down at her stomach, "But I did get pretty injured," she said feeling the pain again due to her adrenaline rush fading. And just as the pain came, she realized the fire that was still all throughout the town.

_this is your life, are you who you want to be  
this is your life, are you who you want to be  
this is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be  
when the world was younger and you had everything to lose_

Her moment of tranquility was ended in a matter of seconds. She sat there for another moment realizing this was not over yet. She still had to make it through the rest of this war and who knew how long that was going to last for.

_don't close your eyes  
don't close your eyes  
don't close your eyes  
don't close your eyes_

_this is your life are you who you want to be  
this is your life are you who you want to be_

She huffed. She didn't feel anything anymore during that battle. She knew that. She was positive about it. But as soon as he threatened to go after Ichigo, she flipped.

_this is your life, are you who you want to be  
this is your life, are you who you want to be  
this is your life, is it everything you dreamed it would be  
when the world was younger and you had everything to lose_

She sighed. She closed her eyes and allowed a smile to dance across her face. 'No matter how hard I try, I guess I can't stop loving you.'

_and you had everything to lose_

"Miss Kuchiki. It's good to see you again," a voice said from her side. She opened her eyes, and fear flowed throughout her body. She remembered that voice. She turned her head slowly to the side and was met with what she hoped she wouldn't.

"Aizen," she said softly, then seeing Ulquiorra standing slightly behind him.

The broad shoulder man stood with a smile on his face. "I think you should come with us, Miss. Kuchiki." He smiled even more seeing the refusal she was about to dismis, but interefered before she could.

"In fact, I highly recommend you come with us," Aizen said showing off his sheathed zanpaktou hidden beneathe his coat.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

What the hell does Aizen want with Rukia? Can't the world just leave them alone?! Damn. Okay, so Ichigo has finally got closure with his mother's death. And even through all the destruction and madness, there is still happiness Ishida and Orihime. Awww, blah blah blah. I wish it was Rukia and Ichigo instead, but they are still a cute couple! Okay, so please tell me what your thinking. Reviews keep me going like any other writer! So please leave your thoughts! Later


	16. Swear It All Over Again

**A/N:** Ok, I'm actually pretty surprised I made it to the ending of this story pretty damn fast. I was kinda sad about it, and wanted it to keep going. But why ruin a good thing by adding worthless stuff? So, this is the last chapter. I'm sorry about springing this on you. I didn't realize it myself. Forgive me. So read and I'll have more to say at the end of this chapter. This chap is named after "Swear It All Over Again," by Westlife. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: No.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

_Chapter 16: Swear It All Over Again_

Ichigo was running now. He saw the middle of a huge battlefield, which was literally an open field, in which he had distinctly remembered Karin playing soccer with her friends plenty of times on. But it didn't look like that field anymore. There were bodies lying all across the grass. Some of them were human, some of them were shinigami.

He stood at a distance, absorbing the fight before him. Just by a simple glance across the battleground, he saw countless of shinigami and hollows being struck down. He heard the screams of the one's being hit and he heard the war cries of the one's that were hitting.

'This battle will decide the future of this world and the next,' he thought as he kept his eyes on the gory scene in front of him. He furrowed his eyebrows and gripped Zangetsu tighter in his right hand. "I can't fail," he said out loud and sprinted straight for the middle of the murderous mass.

* * *

Toushirou had made it to what he believed was the heart of the war. It was only a short way away from the bench he had left Momo on. There was more fighting here than any other place in the town. He ran straight for it, not having the time to watch and decide which way to go about entering it. He needed to find help and fast.

He entered it and began fighting. Hollows were everywhere. If you stopped moving, you were dead. He watched as members of his own squad fought right beside him. He also saw how most of those members died right beside him. Just seeing that gave him more of an incentive to keep going.

He kept attacking and killing as he went through, but he would not stay in one spot. He needed to find someone; anyone that could heal her. _That_ was his mission right now.

He broke through one of the many crowded areas in that huge mess and was greeted with a familiar face, who was kicking a hollow in the face when he saw her.

Tatsuki stood up after landing and looked straight at him. She gave a slight grin. "Hey, what's up?" she said attacking another hollow that charged at her. She was in a less busy area apparently, due to the slower hollow attacks.

"I need to find a member of the fourth squad. Momo needs healing immediately," he said getting down to business as he sliced a hollow that ran up to him in half.

Tatsuki finished off the hollow and stood there breathing heavily. "I haven't seen anyone around here from the fourth squad," she began causing Toushirou's chest to fall from loss of hope. "But why don't you take Orihime?" Tatsuki said pointing behind her with her thumb.

Toushirou's eyes grew wide when he saw the said woman healing Renji. He ran up to her and apparently she had just finished as the golden glow around them faded and she sat back and let out a deep breath.

Renji sat up and felt his leg, "Damn. This thing hadn't healed from my encounter with Ichigo back in Soul Society." He looked up at the resting woman in front of him and smiled. "Thanks a lot. I feel good as new," he said standing up.

She smiled, "Not a problem! I'm happy you're alright," she said standing up and turning around. She jumped slightly. She didn't expect to see anything this close to her since Tatsuki was protecting her from hollows while she was healing.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" she yelled slightly.

"Orihime, I need your help," he said looking her straight in the eyes.

Her face grew suspicious. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked eagerly.

"Momo is- is-" she cut him off so he wouldn't have to say it.

"Take me to her," she said with complete seriousness.

He just replied with a firm nod and they began to jog away, until Renji called out to them. "Orihime! You going with Toushirou?" he asked.

She turned and yelled, "Yes!" receiving a nod from Renji and the two began to run off again.

Renji turned to Tatsuki and grinned. "I guess we can finally get our asses in that mess and show them who they're messing with."

Tatsuki smiled widely and nodded. They began to sprint into the mob before seeing Byakuya shunpo in front of them.

"Captain!" Renji yelled in surprise. "I heard you were fighting Gin, sir…"

"Yes. I was," he answered looking into the mob behind him. "He's been dealt with."

Renji smiled slightly and gave a nod.

Byakuya turned back to the two in front of him. "Shall we?" he asked motioning his head toward the battle awaiting them.

The two nodded in anticipation and then the three of them bolted into the crowd.

* * *

Toushirou and Orihime were almost completely out of the battlefield, when they felt a strange alteration in spiritual pressure.

"That reiatsu felt familiar," Toushirou said firmly as he attacked hollows that were coming after him and Orihime.

"That was-!" she began to look around frantically and then she saw someone she didn't expect. "Ichigo!" she yelled trying to get his attention.

He was staring into the distance as if he was thinking intently about something. She ran the short distance away to him.

"Ichigo! Tell me you felt that just now!" she demanded urgently as she quickly put up her shield to block a hollow, in which Ichigo was too dazed to attack.

He continued to stare into the distance. "Why are you just standing there?!" she yelled trying to snap him out of it.

This was the exact event Yamamoto told him they needed to avoid. His mind replayed that discussion they had last night. Bits and pieces that Yamamoto said, stuck out from all the rest.

"_Your feelings for each other were growing extremely strong. It got to the point where you would dismiss an entire mission in order to go after the other; a mission that was not supposed to be put on hold."_

"_You could have continued to go straight for Aizen, but went to Kuchiki. You could have saved several shinigami's lives if you hadn't taken your mind off the mission."_

"_You have too much passion for each other! That kind of passion can end up getting us all killed! Someone as powerful as you cannot be easily distracted when the fate of the world is in your hands!"_

Everything that has happened thus far brought him to this moment. This one moment where he had to choose between two of the most important things in the universe: Victory of love?

It was as if his mind was writing out a pros and cons list on whether or not to go. But the sad thing is… he had to admit that the cons were out weighting the pros. Everything in existence would be put to risk and the possibility of failure would be much greater. Everyone that depended on him would lose all hope from a simple act of selfishness. And then there was one con that wouldn't leave his brain: She told him not to come. She didn't want him to anymore.

He closed his eyes tightly as his eyebrows arched and his left fist clenched, while his right gripped Zangetsu tighter.

"Ichigo!" she yelled with a heart broken face. "How can you just stand there?" she said softer, as her voice began to give into a sob. "She needs you!" she said with water filling her eyes. "_You_ need _her_!"

Orihime's words pierced his heart. He gritted his teeth together as he tilted his head down to the ground.

She continued to stare at him, completely mortified, until she heard him speak finally.

"Thank you… Orihime," he said lifting his head slowly with vulnerable amber eyes and a slight smile. Her face grew hopeful as the seconds passed.

He nodded and took off in the direction that he could feel her in.

* * *

"Orihime!" Toushirou yelled from the side.

She quickly ran back to him and nodded. "Let's go."

He slashed through a few hollows before exiting the mess. They began to run to the hill that would bring them to the bench that held Momo, until their path was blocked.

"Tousen…" Toushirou said softly. "Orihime, up the hill and to your right; you'll see Rangiku in the distance," he said getting in a fighting stance.

"But-" she began.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of," he said glaring at his opponent. He then turned slightly with soft eyes and almost pleadingly, he spoke, "Please, save Momo."

She smiled sadly, "I will." She then began to run up the hill and looked back to see the two had already clashed.

* * *

"You'll die for what you did to Momo," Toushirou said through his teeth as Tousen parried his attack.

Tousen remained silent, not having anything to say. They continued to shunpo around each other and attempting a quick attack, but both failed due to the other always blocking in time.

They seemed to be quite equal in skill. They continued to try and make a hit, but neither was getting an attack on the other. All they were doing was exhausting themselves to the point where they had to stand still and take a moment to catch their breath.

When this moment came, they both kept their gaze on the other. They knew what the other was about to do. And they were both correct.

At the same time they yelled, "Bankai!"

The icy wings that grew on Toushirou's back caused an amazing shiver in the summer night air as Tousen's zanpaktou was waved so that a path of blades moved in the direction towards Toushirou.

This was the final fight; a fight to the death. They both knew this, although they didn't know the outcome. Toushirou zoomed past the coming blades, as he zigzagged throughout the many more blades that Tousen sent after him.

He finally got close enough and went for a strike, but was surprised to see blades coming flying at his face, causing him to miss his opportunity. He made a major turn and avoided the hit.

Blades continued to chase after him as he tried to turn around to go for another attack, but didn't see the stream of blades that came after him from a different direction and ran into his right arm. He let out a yelp, but wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop knowing there was still a trail behind him.

He then got a determined look. He was going straight for Tousen now. This was it. This was the final run. His mind quickly flashed to Momo and her helpless state on that bench. His heart was tugged at that image and he let out a yell as he continued to charge for the ex-shinigami.

Finally he was in reach of Tousen, but he did something completely unthinkable. He went right past him. Tousen was completely floored, but it didn't last long as Toushirou moved so that he was behind Tousen now.

The blades continued to follow Toushirou and not knowing that Tousen was in the way, went directly in the direction Toushirou was in. The blades went straight into Tousen's abdomen, causing him to bend over in pain, until he fell to his knees.

Toushirou walked in front of the dying man, seeing blood pour out of him. He held his zanpaktou, ready to deliver the final blow. "It's over, Tousen."

The shinigami lifted his head up to Toushirou and simply spoke, "It's not over until Aizen's dead."

Toushirou sighed, "You're right, but this had nothing to do with him."

Tousen stayed silent, but Toushirou could tell he was confused. "This was personal," he said and sliced Tousen in half, leaving the severed body on the ground as he turned around to make his way up the hill.

* * *

"How is she doing, Orihime?" Rangiku asked, watching the healing process occur.

"She was practically…. gone by the time I got here, but her vitals are stabilizing. She looks like she's going to make it,' Orihime said wiping away the sweat on her brow.

She had been healing her for some time now. It had been at least an hour or so since she had arrived there and commenced.

Suddenly, Orihime noticed the fluttering of the young woman's eyes before her. She had just finished, and all that was left to do was rest.

"Momo! You're alright!" Rangiku shouted happily, receiving a formation of a smile on Momo's face.

Meanwhile, Toushirou stood about ten feet away, observing the scene. His heart rate increased by the few words he heard. 'She's alright,' he thought.

Momo smiled at the two women in front of her, but her eyes then drifted off into the distance after catching a glimpse of the man behind them. "Shirou…" she said softly.

The two women backed up, looking at the man who arrived secretly. He walked closer and then finally knelt down next to her. He slowly grabbed her hand and held it in his. He then looked up into her eyes and smiled slightly, "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she said back, gripping his hand tighter with a meaningful look in her eyes. They knew it wasn't over yet, but they also knew there was nothing else they could do. The final decision of who won this war wasn't up to them. It was up to one. And that one person wasn't focused on that victory at the moment…

* * *

He's been running for god knows how long, but it finally got to the point where she felt close. He stopped and took in his surroundings. He couldn't believe it. He was standing by the river; that very river that his mother died next to thirteen years ago. And standing along the riverbank was the one he had been searching for with all his heart.

He walked up behind her slowly. "Rukia…" he said softly from behind; his heart racing from running, but also from the sight of her. She looked absolutely fine. He didn't make out any injuries. She just stood there; as if there was no war going on at all.

After hearing him call her name, she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder with that same look. That same look she always seemed to give him every time something life changing was occurring. Sometimes he loved that look, for it was used when he first set eyes on her, and when she returned to him from a long absence. But sometimes, he hated it. It would have been used at moments that she was leaving him and it was her way of looking at him one last time before she was gone.

His gut told him something wasn't right, but his heart told him to keep going. He began to walk closer to her, as she slowly turned fully around so she was facing him completely.

He kept approaching her, "Rukia, I thought something was wrong. I came here-" he began with confusion until something he didn't expect happened.

He was within arms length now and Rukia acted quickly, catching him completely off guard.

"Rukia… what are you doing?" he asked with fear in his voice. She had her zanpaktou's sharp edge slightly grazing the skin of his neck.

Her eyes were cold and her face was stern. "Fight me, Ichigo," she demanded.

He squinted his eyes and looked at her with disbelief, "What?"

"I said, 'Fight me,'" she repeated.

He glared at her, "I'm not fighting you, Rukia," he said like it was an obvious statement.

She quickly moved her blade and sliced a gash into his right upper arm, but it wasn't too deep; just enough to give him the idea that she wasn't kidding.

He jumped back and looked at his arm as he saw blood trickle out of his new cut. He then looked back up at her with shock evident on his face. "What are you doing!?" he shouted at her in disbelief.

She didn't reply, but instead, charged at him. His eyes grew wide, but he quickly took out his Zangetsu to defend himself.

Their blades made contact and she continued to ruthlessly attack, as he blocked. She kept pushing him backwards as he tried to figure out what was happening.

"Rukia! What the hell is going on?!" he yelled, continuing to block her surprisingly strong swings. She kept silent.

"Answer me, god damn it!" he yelled again getting furious, but received no reply again.

She apparently thought to shake it up and jumped to his side to attack, but she knew he would be able to block it.

He tried to figure out how to handle this, but nothing was coming to mind, so he continued to defend himself.

"Attack me!" she yelled finally, still swinging with great force.

"No! I told you, I'm not fighting you!" he replied parrying an attack.

"Damn it, Ichigo!" she yelled, with her voice starting to break. She slammed her eyes shut and forced herself to attack harder.

"Rukia, stop!" he yelled with pleading eyes.

There zanpaktou clashed once again, but this time, she didn't remove it from his. She looked into his eyes and he could tell she was holding back tears that she desperately wanted to let go. "Please, Ichigo," she begged.

His expression softened from her begging. 'Why? Why is she doing this?' he thought staring back into her eyes. His face then hardened. "I can't fight you, Rukia. I won't. Please… stop."

Her voice was so weak now, "I can't." She paused and looked down to the ground and he saw her body trembling. She looked back up, "Kill me," she begged.

He shook his head back and forth as his mouth remained slightly open. "No."

She then jumped backwards a few times, trying to get a hold of her emotions. She was about thirty feet away now. She took a deep breath. "Then I'll make you kill me," she said before running straight for him.

She held her zanpaktou straight in front of her, making it look like she was planning to stab him straight in the stomach. He watched her get closer and closer with his blade held loosely in front of him, until she was about ten feet away.

He let his Zangetsu drop to the ground in front of him and stood there staring at her with a look that said no matter what, he wasn't going to fight. A look that said there was no way he would ever raise his blade against her. And he would give up his own life before having to take hers.

She stopped running. "What are you doing!?" she yelled looking at his zanpaktou on the ground.

He slowly walked closer to her, with pained amber eyes staring into pleading violet. "I can't put a scratch on you, Rukia. You should know that," he said, stopping in front of her so that his chest went straight up against the tip of her Sode no Shirayuki.

"Why?" she said in a desperate voice that allowed tears to fall down her face.

He tilted his head slightly to the side as he held his soft facial expression. "You should know that," he said again.

She began to sob and let her zanapktou drop to the ground as Ichigo quickly moved in and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. Her face was hidden in his chest as she continued to cry. He didn't know what was going on, but he held her. He held her tightly, not wanting what had just happened to occur again. He bent his head down slightly, and breathed in the smell of her raven hair, as he kissed the top of her head.

Her voice went firm again as she pushed away from him with her palms against his chest. "You _need_ to kill me, Ichigo."

He moved his hands and gripped her upper biceps to hold her in place. His voice sounded more irritated. "Why, Rukia? Tell me. Why?"

"Because if you don't kill me, they'll kill you!" she yelled back, gripping his clothes tightly around his chest.

"What?" he asked irritated. "They can't kill me, Rukia," he said confidently.

She was irritated now, "No, that's not it! They might not be able to kill you, but they can kill me Ichigo."

"I won't let them," he said holding her arms tighter.

Her face fell, "That's how they'll kill you, Ichigo. Because you won't let me die," she said softly with disappointment.

He looked at her with eyes that told her he wasn't completely understanding.

She sighed, "If you don't kill me, Ichigo, Aizen will try to and he'll use me, knowing you will sacrifice yourself and take my place. If I die, the amount of spiritual energy I have will not be enough for Aizen to begin to retrieve the souls of this town. It won't risk the future of all life. You're energy level would be more than enough."

"Aizen sent you here to kill me?" he asked still bewildered about everything.

"Yeah, but little did he know, I came here to lose…" she said looking off in the distance to the side.

He looked at her and was processing what she was asking him to do. 'This can't be happening,' his mind kept saying as he continued to watch the love of his life beg him to let her sacrifice herself for him and the whole universe.

"I'm one person, Ichigo. One. You can't do anything to stop this. When I die, he'll still need more energy and he'll come after you. That's when you'll be able to fight him. And you _will_ win. I know you will," she said softly drifting off and looking down towards the ground.

He let go of her arms and moved his hand to pull up her chin and make her look at him. Water was in his eyes. He couldn't do it. Looking into her eyes was looking into his whole world. If he was the one that caused those beautiful violet eyes to close forever, he would be killing his whole world; his whole life. He just couldn't…

"Ichigo," she said softly as one lone tear trailed down her cheek. He continued to look into her eyes as he felt his entire chest cave in. He moved his hand from her chin to her cheek. He wiped away the watery path made from the single tear with his thumb.

"Rukia, I-" he began, but was interrupted.

"Well it looks like you failed me, Rukia," a voice said from about thirty feet away.

They turned to see Aizen standing tall with his hands folded in front of him, and a smug look on his face.

Ichigo let go of Rukia and stood in front of her, so he was between Aizen and Rukia now. "It's time I deal with you, once and for all Aizen," he said bending down slightly to the ground and gripping his Zangetsu without taking his eyes off of him.

"Not so fast, Kurosaki. There is still some I'd like to talk about," he said smirking and giving a slight nod to someone in the distance. Then, Ichigo heard Rukia start to yell behind him. He turned around only to see Ulquiorra holding her from behind with a perculiar zanpaktou against her neck.

"Let her go!" he yelled raising his zanpaktou to Ulquiorra. Aizen quickly shunpoed so that he was now in between Ichigo and Rukia being held by Ulquiorra.

"It's not that simple, Kurosaki. You see, as I'm sure Rukia has told you, a certain amount of spiritual energy is essential in order to completely destroy this town and get the necessary souls to release the Hougyoukuu. That is the point of this unique zanpaktou that I have created," he said pointing behind him with his thumb to the blade held to Rukia's neck.

"Once this particular zanpaktou kills, it absorbs the spiritual energy of it's opponent. And once it has the amount of energy I require to destroy this town, I can release it; allowing me to absorb all the souls within it's dimensions."

Ichigo continued to glare at him, while listening intently to every word that came out of his mouth. He gripped his zanpaktou and was ready to flat out attack the man in front of him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not if you cherish Miss Kuchiki's life," Aizen said, reading Ichigo's intentions.

Aizen smirked at Ichigo's withdrawal. "Now, here's the part where you get to decide, Kurosaki. I can kill Miss. Kuchiki and absorb her energy to destroy this town, which will probably result in us fighting to the death. That's choice one. Here's choice two: If I kill you, your spiritual energy would be more than enough to destroy this town. But your energy is so strong, that it in itself can release the Hougyoukuu. I won't even have to destroy this town. Not to mention, you'd be saving Miss Kuchiki's life, which I know you care deeply about," he ended making it sound like this was an everyday conversation.

"He's a lying bastard, Ichigo! He'll destroy this town anyway once he absorbs your energy!" Rukia yelled out as Ulquiorra tried to gain control of her refusing body.

"That may be true, but it also may not be. I don't particularly like wasting my time with things that are not necessary, but it's up to you. The choice is yours," Aizen responded.

Ichigo's mind was on overtime. He had a choice to make, and this would determine everything. The wrong choice would eventually lead to the destruction of everything in existance. He thought about everything Rukia had asked him and told him. She was the bravest woman he'd ever met; sacrificing herself for everyone else. Incredible. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't just allow her to die.

"I'll do it," Ichigo said softly.

"No you won't!" Rukia yelled stressfully in Ulquiorra's arms.

"Ulquiorra. Let her go," Aizen said simply without taking his eyes off of Ichigo.

He let go of her and began to walk to Aizen, but Rukia ran up to try and jump on Ulquiorra from behind. Before she could lift her feet off the ground, Ulquiorra spun around and elbowed her in the head. He hit her in her temple, causing her to fall to the ground in a state of unconciousness.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled and was about to run to her, but was stopped by Aizen.

"She'll be fine. Let's just deal with you, shall we?" he asked with a grin.

Ichigo nodded sadly and followed him more into the open area., his eyes not leaving Rukia's body on the ground.

"On your knees, Kurosaki," Aizen instructed taking the blade from Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra, back away. I don't want anything interfereing with the absorbtion of his energy." He obeyed and moved so that he was about fifty yards away, like Rukia, but he wasn't near her.

He did just as he was told and kept his head looking down towards the ground; hiding his face from the world.

Rukia began to move, with a moan and sat up slowly as her eyes tried to focus. She looked to where she last saw Ichigo, only to find no one there. She then frantically looked around and settled her eyes on what was about to occur. "No," she said softly looking at Ichigo bowing down before Aizen. "No!" she yelled louder, beginning to get up and run.

Aizen was now holding his new zanpaktou so that he was going to stab Ichigos in his heart. "This is it, Kurosaki."

Ichigo's head then shot up right before Aizen lunged the blade into him. His eyes were black and yellow replaced where amber used to be. Aizen suddenly felt fear and quickly lunged his zanpaktou into Ichigo's heart. He didn't pull it out as his eyes locked with the eyes of the growing hollow.

Ichigo was starting to exist less and less as his hollow form started to completely take over. His hands turned into claws and his body began to get covered in the bone armor of hollows.

Aizen quickly moved the zanpaktou in Ichigo's heart to the left, trying to tear apart his insides and kill Ichigo before his hollow form kills him.

Just as he did that, Ichigo slammed his claw-like hand into Aizen's chest, going straight through his entire body. They both stood there as their last breath was being taken. Aizen let his hand fall from the zanpaktou still in Ichigo's chest and fell slowly to the ground; no longer moving; no longer breathing.

Rukia watched in horror. Ichigo looked like he had become a complete hollow, but the part that scared her the most, was the fact that the zanpaktou in his chest began to glow, along with Ichigo's body. 'That zanpaktou can't absorb their opponent's spiritual energy unless they are de-' her mind stopped her thoughts. She immediately ran to him, despite the fact that Ichigo might not still be there inside that beast...

She ran as fast as she could, but when she got about fifteen feet away from him, a huge amount of spiritual energy that looked to be in the color of red and black, exploded around him, but disappeared as fast as it had came.

Her heart sank from the sight of it, but was soon lifted up into it's rightful place after seeing what laid on the ground after the cloud of spiritual energy faded. "Ichigo," she said softly, seeing that he was back in his normal form, with his clothes torn all over from the transformation into the hollow. She ran up to him, seeing his slow breathing on the floor.

"Ichigo," she said again falling to her knees on his left side. His eyes were shut as his chest slowly moved up and down. She leaned over him, placing her hand over his torn heart. Her tears were falling off her face and down onto Ichigo's face, causing him to flutter his eyelids open.

_I wanna know  
Who ever told you I was letting go  
Of the only joy that I have ever known  
Girl, they were lying_

"Hey," he said softly, which seemed to take a lot of effort to do. He felt her hand touch his wound and he hissed.

_Just look around  
And all of the people that we used to know  
Have just given up, they wanna let it go  
But we're still trying_

"Why did you do that!? I told you not to!" her voice was yelling. "Why couldn't you just let me go?! Look at you. You're all torn up," she said, her voice losing to her sobs the more she spoke. She bowed her head down and shook.

_So you should know this love we share was never made to die  
I'm glad we're on this one way street just you and I  
Just you and I_

Ichigo saw the zanapktou sitting next to him and then saw it glowing red with swirls of black. He sighed. "Because I knew that I could let my inner hollow completely take over. See what happened?" he began, but was interfered by coughing up blood.

She looked at the zanapktou, "It absorbed your hollow instead of you…" she said softly with teary eyes.

He gave a small nod, "And I knew there was no way in hell Aizen would live going up against that animal," he said hissing again from the pain.

She looked at his weakened form. "Ichigo, I'm going to get help. I don't have enough energy to begin healing this kind of injury," she said beginning to stand up.

_I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again_

_All over again_

He grabbed her wrist with his left hand before she could stand, causing her to kneel back down looking at him confused. "Forget about that now," he said looking into her worried eyes. Everything about him was calm. She couldn't believe the serenity in his eyes.

_Some people say  
That everything has got its place in time  
Even the day must give way to the night  
But I'm not buying  
Cos in your eyes  
I see a love that burns eternally  
And if you see how beautiful you are to me  
You'll know I'm not lying_

"Ichigo. This can't wait! I have to get you help now!" she said trying to stand again, but his hand stayed on her wrist.

_Sure there'll be times we wanna say goodbye  
But even if we try  
There are some things in this life won't be denied  
Won't be denied  
_

She looked down at him, begging him to let her go find help. His right hand then reached over his body and was placed on her cheek as a tear flew down it. His voice remained soft, "Right now, just stay with me. Even if it's for only a moment," he began. Her jaw began to shake as she realized these were his words when he told her that they would find a way to be together. Ironic, considering now he was using them to keep her next to him as he dies.

_I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again_

"'Cause to me, a moment with you will last for a lifetime," he finished as she held his hand against her cheek tightly. She felt her heart begin to break. She leaned down and captured his lips, not wanting to ever part.

_The more I know of you is the more I know I love you  
And the more that I'm sure I want you forever and ever more  
And the more that you love me, the more that I know  
Oh that I'm never gonna let you go  
Gotta let you know that I_

Rukia leaned back and looked into his soft amber eyes that couldn't take their gaze off her beautifully sad violets. He smiled softly, until his eyes fluttered shut and his head rolled to the side.

_I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again  
_

"Ichigo," she said softly as her eyes grew wide. "Ichigo?" she said again questionably. "Ichigo!" she finally yelled, shaking his body. She buried her face in his chest as she began to cry harder than she ever thought she could.

_All over again  
All over again  
And I swear it all over again._

She raised her head and then rested her forehead on his cheek. "Don't leave me," she begged as the rain began to fall. Her tears felt like they would never let up.

Everyone seemed to be safe now. There was no Aizen to bring about destruction, though there were still followers, like Ulquiorra, but he disappeared seconds after Aizen's death. So everyone was safe. Everyone was given their life back, but Rukia's felt like it had just been taken away.

Karakura Town was now practically a desolate wasteland, not unlike Rukia's heart. She loved him so much that the thought of going on without him torn her up inside. There is one thing that she had to admit though. The fact that Ichigo would sacrifice himself to save her and everything in existence was one of the reasons why she loved him with ever fiber in her body.

So there she sat; holding the remains of her true love as the rain coincided with the pained tears that would forever stain her shattered heart.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well… there is so much that I want to say. Well, let me tell you first that I will be putting one more chap, but that's mostly and epilogue, but not really, just a closing chap. But yeah. So, I have a feeling people are going to want to kill me. But please don't. You have no idea what my mind is thinking so don't get all pissed and say something like I have no heart. Be nice. But please tell me all your feelings are, even if you don't like it, just say it nicely. For example, "That was terrible. Why?" For NOT example, "What the Fuck?! Fuck you!" That's just messed up. Just keep your eye out for the next chapter and then I'll talk to you at the end of that. Later


	17. Leaving Town

**A/N:** Well, some people disliked what I did last chapter, but some people accepted it. Actually, I recieved a lot of comments that really weren't mean at all, which I'm very thankful for. Give yourself a pat on the back for me because that made me happy. So here is the closing of this particular story. I named it after the title of the story, because this song gave me the idea of this entire thing. "Leaving Town," by Dexter Freebish. I'm telling you, songs really do have impact on people. I can honestly say, I'm happy how this entire story turned out. It brings a smile to my face, showing my dimples and all. Okay, enough about me talking about the end result when you haven't even read it yet. I'll have more to say at the end. So as always, Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still wishing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

_Epilogue: Leaving Town_

Black. A color that can represent many things. It can show elegance and grace, or perhaps luxury and good taste. It even could be a sign of rebellion, but mostly, this color represents more negative impressions or emotions. There's its plainness and cold feeling, which could be taken to having a lack of emotion. Also, there's its dark hue that brings up the feelings of fear. But a main representation of this color is death. Death brings about many things, but mostly tragedy and loss. This color is seen everywhere near death, for it's even the last color you see when you slip into that darkness that will never bring you back again. This very color was what she was wearing.

"Rukia, we're here," Renji's voice broke through her thoughts as she was stared out of the car window, where rain drops continued to glide down. She didn't reply to him. In fact she barely talked since. What was there for her to say?

Renji got out of the car and walked over to her side and opened the door. He held the umbrella out so that she could share it with him as they walked. Her black dress swayed slightly in the breeze. She looked down as they walked past the many stones that represented the lives that lay below them.

They finally stopped walking, reaching their destination. "Hello Rukia. How's it going?" a kind voice said, making her look up from the ground.

She saw who had said it and was slightly surprised. Isshin seemed to be doing absolutely fine. He smiled kindly at her as if this didn't affect him one bit, but she knew better. He was a strong man, no matter how he may have acted at times.

All she could do was give off the slightest smile; a smile that if you blinked while she was forming it, you would have missed it. This was surprising to those that did witness it due to Rukia's lack of emotion lately.

The ceremony began and Isshin spoke. He cleared his throat. "Ichigo wasn't always the happiest guy around. Actually, I'm pretty sure he was known for always having that damn scowl on his face," he said laughing slightly and rubbing the back of his neck.

"But when people really got to know him, they saw what he really was. He would do anything for those he cared about. He really was a passionate guy. If he said he was gonna do something he would give everything he had to make sure he did it. He never gave up. He was a great man and a-" Isshin coughed lightly to clear his throat and refrain from tearing up. "He was my son," he said plainly. "And I couldn't ask for a better one," he said turning to look at the coffin. He placed his hand on the top. "I'm proud of you, son. I love ya," he said, dropping a rose on the coffin and closing his eyes as he turned around to join his two crying daughters.

Everyone watched as Ishida slowly began to walk to the center, releasing his hand from Orihime's now ring bearing hand. He pushed up his glasses and held a piece of paper in front of him. "A little while ago, Ichigo talked to me about what we would do if something happened to one of us. He said to me, "Ishida, I want you to promise me something if something happens to me." I looked at him like he was crazy and said, "Kurosaki, nothing will ever happen to you. Your egos to big."

There was a slight raise in everyone's spirit, due to people understanding that it was true; the guy did have a big ego. Ishida continued.

"Well, he gave me a glare and blew it off surprisingly. That's when I knew he was serious. He said, "I want you to tell everyone what I've lived by all these years. Even throughout my years as a shinigami." I remembered his exact words. "Heaven's not a place that you go when you die. It's that moment in life when you actually feel alive. So live for the moment. And take this advice, live by every word. Love's completely real, so forget anything that you've heard. And live for the moment now." I never thought of him to be such a profound man, but there he sat, leaving me impressed like he always seemed to do. And for the rest of my life, I _will_ live by every word." Ishida turned and placed a rose on the coffin and walked back to Orihime's side.

They then began to play a CD that he and the band had recorded. As the music played everyone began to walk forward to place their flower on Ichigo's coffin. Everyone was there. Every shinigami that came in contact with him was there, along with every one of his childhood friends. They were all there in that very cemetery, where he was being buried next to his mother. It was ironic. She had saved him thirteen years ago next to that very river and there he died years later, saving the woman he loved and everyone else in existence.

Rukia walked away from underneath Renji's umbrella without hesitating. The rain crashed steadily on her, yet she didn't even flinch when it hit her. She walked up to the coffin and stopped. No one pushed or hurried her. She just stood there, gripping the stem of the rose in her hand. Here she was… saying goodbye. The next song began to play on the CD.

_Oh your reputation's so golden  
You're never lonely and you're never home  
I know you've been talking about leaving  
You've lost all your feelings for this town.  
Paint your nails and put your lipstick  
You don't want to miss your ticket out.  
Just because you graduate from school  
So high in the gene pool that's your point of view._

She closed her eyes tightly, wanting to stop feeling these needless emotions she desired to get rid of many years ago. She opened her eyes and allowed one tear to fall. Just one. And it landed down on his coffin.

_But when you're broke and down and no one else is around  
You'll come running back to this town and  
I'll be there, yeah I'll be there._

She laid the rose down softly. She then brought her fingertips to her lips and kissed them, then proceeding to place her kissed fingers on the coffin.

_'Cause I remember how we drank time together  
And how you used to say that the stars are forever.  
And daydreamed about how to make your life better by  
Leaving town, leaving town._

She then spoke for the first time since she last held him in her arms. "I'll always love you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

_Pack your bags, your smokes in your pocket  
You're wearing my locket around your neck  
Take a drag and wait for the Greyhound  
The world is your playground and you want to win._

She then turned and began to walk away. Everyone watched her intently, knowing how heart broken she truly was.

_But when you're broke and down and no one else is around.  
You'll come running back to this town and  
I'll be there, yeah I'll be there._

They then noticed that she didn't stop walking away. She kept going, with no intention to stop.

_'Cause I remember how we drank time and  
How you used to say that the stars are forever.  
And daydreamed about how to make your life better by  
Leaving town, leaving town._

Renji then began to move, "Rukia!" he yelled, but then felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Byakuya behind him, staring in the distance at Rukia's retreating form. "Let her go, Renji," he said softly.

_Nothing in life will ever come that easy.  
Doesn't mean it has to be that hard.  
I know you will find out who you are  
But when you're broke and down and no one else is around.  
You'll come running back to this town and  
I'll be there, yeah I'll be there._

She heard her name called, but she didn't stop. She knew that there was nothing left for her here. Yes, she still had friends, but she couldn't possibly move on seeing their faces everyday without seeing the one she wanted the most. So, she decided to leave. Leave everything. Even her memories. She was ready to as she held her purse tightly, which held a memory modifier inside. She continued to walk as the rain poured down onto her. She was leaving town. She was leaving everything behind.

_Yeah I remember how we drank time together and  
How you used to say that the stars are forever.  
And daydreamed about how to make your life better by  
Leaving town, leaving town.  
You're leaving town _

* * *

**-5 years later-**

**-----Soul Society-----**

"Byakuya you're looking rather stressed today. What's wrong?" Unohana said caringly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's because my Vice Captain decides to avoid his paperwork," he said sitting at his desk and rubbing his temples.

"Renji? I saw him earlier doing it," she said truthfully.

"No, not him. My other Vice Captain," Byakuya growled slightly.

The doors suddenly shot open as a man came walking in. "Ah, sorry sir. You wanted to see me?" he said rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Yes. I did. Other than the fact that you have yet again, not finished your paperwork," Byakuya said coldly, receiving a forgetful smile from his Vice Captain. "I have a mission for you."

The man immediately grew excited. "A mission, huh? I haven't had a good one in awhile, Cap. Please tell me its not some bullshit where I have to deliver a message to another squad because if you need an errand boy, I'll go get Renji."

The Captain huffed. "No, this is much bigger. I wasn't sure if I should give it to you, considering you've never been to the living world before…"

The man placed both of his palms against the desk and leaned over slightly. "We both know I'm more than capable of going to the living world. I'm stronger than most of the shinigami here. There's nothing to worry about."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Fine. Get ready then. You leave for the living world immediately," he said handing the man an envelope. "Everything about the mission should be explained in there."

His Vice Captain nodded and began to walk out of the room.

Byakuya then spoke one last time, causing the man to turn around slightly to look back at his Captain. "Don't make me regret this by getting yourself killed, Kurosaki."

The orange headed man smirked, "See. I knew you cared about me, Cap. I can see straight through that cold, unemotional act of yours."

"Haven't I told you to stop calling me that?" Byakuya said irritated.

"Haven't you figured out that's why I call you that?" he replied with a smirk.

Byakuya rolled his eyes as his Vice Captain strolled out of his office.

* * *

-**---**-**Living world-----**

"Ah, Rukia!" a young woman called out unconfidently. "It's too busy today! I can't keep up with everyone's orders!"

The raven haired woman looked up at her troubled employee and smirked. "Don't worry, Shina! I'm coming!" she yelled, coming down from a stairs in the back. She tied on a waist apron and ran up behind a man who was trying to carry a tray through the crowded café.

He was pushed and began to fall, closing his eyes and awaiting the floor to come, but it didn't.

"You okay there, Kin?" Rukia asked steadying the tray with one hand and holding onto his arm with her other hand.

The young man let out breath of relief. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she chuckled, giving him a pat on the back. She could barely see through the café due to its crowd. She then went to a table that people were sitting at with food.

"Excuse me," she said quickly before waiting for a reply. She quickly jumped up on the table, "Excuse me!" she yelled trying to grab everyone's attention, but was ignored. She tried again but failed. She then brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled quite loudly, getting everyone to look at her.

"There! That's better. Okay! To avoid my employees getting into some sort of injury or complaints from customers, let's get this straight. If you're here for the café, please wait at the front if there are no available tables and if you plan on taking something out make a line along the side wall. If you're here for the flower shop, make a line along the other side wall. I'll be dealing with the flowers if anyone needs me," she said demandingly.

She watched as everyone scurried to the places she designated them to be. She smiled with approval and jumped off the table. She looked at the people sitting at the table and smiled, "Sorry about that. Here," she said turning to a waiter. "Kin, when you get a chance can you give these folks some free coffee."

She walked to the back of the building where a long line was waiting for her to get to work. She took a deep breath as she reached the counter.

"Mommy!" a little raven haired girl yelled from the stairs in the back. She began to run down the stairs. Rukia bent down as the five year old girl ran toward her and jumped into her arms.

"Hey, honey. Did you finish your bowl of Chappy flakes?" she asked suspiciously.

The little girl nodded eagerly. She looked at the long line awaiting her mother. "Can I help?"

"You want to help? Okay, here," she said picking her up in her arms and placing her on the counter.

Rukia then set her attention on her awaiting customer. "Okay ma'am, what can I get you today?"

The customer was too distracted by the little girl who had just taken a sip of her mother's cup of hot chocolate, which was evident from her now having a chocolate moustache.

"Is this your daughter?" the middle aged woman asked with a smile.

Rukia smiled, looking over at the little rascal. "Yep. She's all mine."

"She's adorable!" the woman said.

The little girl smiled widely and held her hand out to the woman. "Nozomi Kuchiki!"

The smiling woman took her small hand and shook it slightly, "Nice to meet you."

Nozomi then looked back at her mother, who was wearing a smirk with a raised eyebrow. The little girl then turned her head back to the woman and quoted her mother earlier. "Okay ma'am, what can I get you today?"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Alright everyone. That's the epilogue. What's this making you think? Well it should be giving you the impression that I'M WRITING A SEQUEL! Woa! How many people are happy about that? I'm happy! Oh and how many people are happy it didn't turn out the way they thought it was? Haha, I told you guys not to get pissed and that I knew what I was doing. I was setting up for the next story! One of my lovely reviewers said that a tragic ending would be kind of poetic, well my thoughts exactly! So I did that, but gave it a twist. And yes, this is what I had in mind since the very beginning. So please, please, please review. Leaving Town has indeed been completed and I'm begging you to give me a full review of this story. I love the long reviews, but I'll take any overall review of this story. I _will_ reply to everyone that reviews for this chapter to tell you how much I love you for sticking by me all this time. So review and keep an eye out for the next portion, Keep Holding On. So like every chapter I've had, I'll end this one exactly the same. Later


End file.
